Little Fall Of Rain
by All4TheBest
Summary: Rain is considered a blessing to most everyone. It is a symbol of rebirth and hope, though the latter is more connected to the rainbow that will soon follow. This is an odd thought, I am aware, an odd way to begin telling you a story... But its the way I chose, This is a story of a small girl in Harry's year. Her name is 'Isabella Witt' or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A Little Fall Of Rain

A/N – Hello once again. Do you know when you are thinking and a character, of your own design, pops out at you. A simple adding of one person, or a couple dozen, as a way to tweak the story line and then mold it into something completely different than what was originally intended. Don't you hate it even more when that character won't leave your head, and every idea you have for unrelated topics that original character won't leave you the sam-hell alone before you write them, or type them, on paper and send it out into the world of cyber readers.

Well that was this character for me. I have written and posted her story two different ways on this site prior to this, though this is very similar to the first, and this is my third try. Hopefully the third time is the charm, or maybe not. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it, it is a work in progress that I may possibly rewrite again. Please review, even if it is flames or no more than a smiley face. Writers need 'feed'back to feed their imagination (said in Dracula voice). Play on words get it.

Enjoy,

Lots O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Rain is considered a blessing to most everyone. It is a symbol of rebirth and hope, though the latter is more connected to the rainbow that will soon follow. This is an odd thought, I am aware, an odd way to begin telling you a story. But in this story Rain plays a very important factor. Well really water in general has quite a large part. You will see why soon. But first let us start in the middle. Not that its a good place to start, but it's easier to explain the middle later. It's like the slow rainfall before the downpour. But its not the first rain drop that falls on your head and makes you fear for the impending storm. You know what I mean. I hope you do, that would make explaining this story much easier.

* * *

October 15, 1985.

Weird,

Freak,

Worthless,

Abomination,

The fore mentioned is a list of words commonly thrown around the 'Witt Home for Orphans' and most commonly pertaining to its youngest house member Isabella. It was also to be noted she had lived there the longest of any of the children. Having been brought in on what they now call the day she turned one. The Witt Home's house parents Carl and Hillary Witt had a special dislike for everything about the small girl. From her long dark and curly hair, to her bright gray-blue eyes, to her small stature, to the fact weird things always happened around her, when she was under the age of four .

Carl Witt was a tall large man that towered over most he encountered. With graying brown hair and black eyes filled with hatred he spent little time with any of the Wards that he was paid to care for and love. While in school he was a bully and as he grew he kept the tradition of pounding on those younger and smaller than himself. Hillary Witt was not much better. A large and short woman who never had any interest in children to begin with saw children as little maids and nothing more.

Isabella didn't understand that the way the Witt's treated her was wrong until she turned five years old this year, five year old where expected to join the others on outings such as the grocery store. She had gone with Hillary not two months ago and watched as other parents doted on their children hand and foot. And bout them treats and toys and used the word love. She had been bold enough to ask on the way back to the orphanage why she was not treated the same. She was told very simply, she was not loved 'because no one loves you Isabella, you aren't good enough to be loved.' It was one of the saddest moments she could ever remember.

She cried to her toy for days after, before talking with her toy, something we will touch on later, gave her a great idea. Why not try to make a friend at school when she started. She had and failed most often but when she woke the morning of October 15, 1985. She got ready for the day in an old dress she was wearing the seems out of and packed her homework in her bag. She then climbed onto the straw mattress hidden in the only corner of the attic that didn't leak and picked up her toy and hugged it to her chest. She took out a roll list she had gotten out of the garbage can one of the first days of class and smoothed it out. Smiley face marks told of potential friends and frowny faces told of bullies. Many names where crossed off as she went down the list. Next was the name with the most smiley faces to date.

"Harry Potter," She whispered to herself a smile creeping across her face. She crossed out his name and hid the paper once again.

"He's the one Padfoot, my friend, I can feel it." She told her plush dog as she flopped her head hitting the old stuffed potato sacks she used as pillows. _'Good luck pup' _the plush dog replied. You see Padfoot had talked to Isabella for a while. He sometimes even walked around like a true dog. Something Isabella believed to be the best kind of magic especially since he started talking to her at a time when Isabella needed him most.

It was almost three years ago now, and two and a half year old Isabella split a few drops of boiling water and handful of pieces of half cooked pasta on herself from the stove as she attempted to help Hillary cook, needing to earn her keep. The water burnt yet it was better than it could have been seeing as her close where large and she stripped them off soon after. Hillary hollered for her husband who then came in the room and seeing his youngest ward in tears he did not cause he decided she needed to be punished. The burn of the water slowly faded as Carl Witt kicked the small child until her stomach looked no more than a large bruise. He then locked her in the attic. This was the first day her worn stuffed toy spoke words of comfort to the crying toddler.

Back to October 15 though, Isabella was certain she was about to meet her first real friend, that wasn't a toy. So what if it was drizzling outside Isabella couldn't wait.

* * *

A five year old Harry Potter's green eyes peered from behind his bent and broken black round rimmed glasses. To an untrained eye it would seem as if Harry's eyes where darting back and forth in a spastic motion as if he were trying to take in everything at a glance. However a trained eye would notice his emerald green orbs actually followed a small girl. Now do not misunderstand, Harry did not have a crush on this girl. For he was still too young to truly understand what the word crush meant, Harry spent a lot of time watching this girl.

For she was in his class, she seemed to be an outcast, a freak, much like he was. Yet she did not seem ashamed of it. But for the moment they were not in class, so she fluttered around the playground holding tight to a stick calling out random gibberish and then skipping off with a chuckle lost in her own little word as she usually did. The smile pulled at her lips lighting up her placid face.

Saying this girl was small was a bit understated she stood to about Harry's nose and could not weigh forty two pounds soaking wet. She was so skinny as her knees where the largest part of her body. Her hips where wide set and held her legs at a few inch distance no matter how much she forced them together.

She usually wore the same dress every day it was brown dress that fell to her knees and had four loopy green lines across the bust. It came up to her neck with a collar like a blouse. She had large owl like gray eyes that where filled with joy during their playground time but deflated once the children were taken indoors. She also constantly looked for a play mate; in the little bit over two months since kindergarten had begun he had never seen anyone join in her game though she asked a different child every week. Soon he decided it would be her turn to ask him if he wished to play.

After all there where only eleven kids in their class and she had already gotten through eight. One of witch being Dudley, let's just say that week was not one of her best. He was planning on apologizing to her for his Cousin's behavior but he had to go home early that day. He secretly wished he would never be approached though because as his cousin constantly informed him he was enough of a freak he didn't need freak friends. Yet he wasn't sure he could turn down the girls offer. He watched her play every week and truthfully the game seemed like such fun. He looked back over to where he had last saw the giggling girl to see only an empty space.

"HI, I be Isabella; yous can call me Bella tho'. No one else does but I think it pretty, don't you? Yous in my class wight, yous Harry." The girl said appearing on the bench next to him making Harry jump and fall back on the bridge where he sat his feet dangling over the edge. How did this girl know his name, did she know everyone in the class. Was he the only one who had yet to learn his classmates' name?

"Yeah, I Harry." He said softly searching for sight of his large cousin. Talking to this girl could cause serious issues for Harry's home life. The girl was clearly abnormal and according to his aunt and uncle Harry was already a freak; he didn't need any of her freakiness as well.

"Nice to meet 'cha Harry, Do you wanna pway a game with me. It's a really fun game that no one else can understand unless they ask us to explain." The child said wide eyed as she flopped down her dress caked with a thin layer of dirt being blown lightly by the wind that caught itself under the bridge. Her almost glossy black hair pulled into two long piggy tails that curled around like uncontrollable ringlets though slightly lopsided one reaching just past her shoulder blade the other brushing against her shoulder.

Then he saw that though her face was thin blue - gray eyes that sparkled with hope, love, and life filled as they were outside, while outside she always was giggling. On her feet where old white, though now they looked more gray, sneakers that looked about ready to fall apart at the seams and held together loosely around the right toe with gray duct tape that stuck up at the end collecting mulch the teacher always made her pick out after recess before coming in the classroom.

"I don't think so," Harry said softly cringing as the words left his mouth. The girl turned her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open; off all the kids in the class she had always thought Harry would agree, he should understand the game. Harry folded into himself hoping the girl wouldn't press the matter further. He truly did want to play, but he decided Dudley beating him was not worth a few minutes of fun.

"Are you sure," The girl recovered after a few moments of staring at the boy beside her. "Because I think you could be really good at the game." She said as Harry began to swing his legs back and forth willing himself not to agree his eyes locked with that of his cousin who held an all knowing smirk. Harry shivered gripping the bridge tight; reassuring himself the girl would just cause problems. He shook his head with his eyes down cast hoping that Bella would just leave.

"Are you scared of your cousin?" she asked and Harry gulped but confirmed the accusation all the same the girl sighed, "You shouldn't be he… hes a large ogre, and he smells" She explained with a light chuckle as she waved her hand affront her face, as if the boy couldn't snap her in half. The two children then fell into silence the only thing being heard was the light rustle of trees in the cool breeze.

"I still wanna play somthin' wit ya, what if you choose?" The girl asked Harry smiled before he realized he didn't know any games he could play with her. He usually just watched the other kids play, he didn't know any himself. He went to open his mouth and inform her that as a whistle was heard calling all of the five year old's back into the stuffy building that was there class room.

Harry and Isabella slipped in last sitting at the long blue table next to each other, usually each sat on opposite sides of the room trying not to be seen by any of the students but now since finding each other the two seemed to be much more bold in there seating choice. After all in there simple child logic, they were no longer outcasts, they had each other. The teacher that stood at the head of the class was a strict elder woman who held an air of order around her, from her black pinstriped suit and unwrinkled pristine unwrinkled white button-down blouse to her heels.

In her hand was a pointer witch she always held and twisted from one hand to the other with a frown and a look of disappointment lines on her face creating a permanent tight lipped snarl. She had this look for most children in the class other than the very few she found favor with. It was easy to see that the two scruffy looking children at the back of the room where not one of those favored.

On the chalk board at the front of the class held the large slightly sloppy font the teacher always wrote in. Directly under the word in the same slightly messy script where the instruction for the next day, it said to write a few a few sentences about their family and to draw a picture of them for the upcoming open house, Harry and Isabella visibly deflated.

Neither had true family, Harry had his aunt and uncle, Isabella had the Witt home for Orphaned Children, so yes they had homes. But they were not happy ones. Harry feeling ashamed of his home life sunk deep into his seat, and noticed his companion did the same hanging her head down playing with her surprisingly clean hands on her lap zoning out the class around her it was almost ten minutes' before the teacher noticed two of her students not doing the assignment.

"Harry Potter, Isabella Witt, do you wish to explain why you aren't making a picture?" Almost the entire class turned to chuckle at the two outcasts. Dudley and his friends past chuckling and all out laughing very possible in danger of falling to the floor in said laughter.

"I can't mam," Harry spoke first.

"And why not," the woman asked fairly peeved by the fact this child refused to do his work on a regular basis and saying he didn't have enough time. Yet when being held back after school would do the assignment in minutes then just stare into space until released. It was clear he could do the homework given yet he was failing KINDERGARTEN and for a teacher who had yet to fail any student and was determined to not make this child her first.

However no matter what she tried she could not get the boy to talk to her. He wouldn't open up to the teacher he was to secluded for her liking. The girl who sat next to him was a different story; she was probably the brightest in the year yet never wished to talk either and usually turned in homework that was half done and looked as if it had been through the ringer. Once it had blood on the corner. She had asked, and been told simply the small girl had gotten a paper cut.

"I don't know what to draw." Harry said simply.

"Can't you read boy, draw your family." She said quite pointed Harry flinched unwanted tears prickling his eyes. Uncle Vernon called him boy when reprimanding him. It was not a term he particularly fond of hearing. The teacher turned to face Isabella.

"And you Miss. Witt?" asked and Isabella in response took out her crayons choosing a black one and getting to work. The crayon box itself was broken yet the crayons inside looked pristine.

"As I thought, please continue." The teacher almost growled turning around on her heal and marching back to the front of the class room. Isabella scooted the crayons closer to Harry who looked at the small girl shrugged.

"I couldn't. I have my own." Harry whispered over to the girl not making eye contact so the two did not get into trouble once again.

"Your crayons are broken Harry, and I am not going to use them all at once, Only Sander Bryce does that." The girl said pointing to a boy near the front of the room who was using a hand full of crayons to scribble something illegible. Harry smiled, Sander Bryce, he guessed the boy's name was, Harry had noticed did that a lot. He then turned to look at his companion her face twisted as she wrote in her own fairly small script the word 'Family' with all letters facing the correct way. Most others had spelling something and or faced something backwards. It was true the boy's crayons where extremely broken Dudley had sat on the box making most colors turn into not more than mush. The few that where not destroyed where at least broken in half if not in three pieces, after doing this Dudley of course threw a fit and got Harry's good crayons while Harry was left sorting out the mushed box.

This had happened over the weekend and Harry had only had to use crayons once this week so he wondered how the girl knew. Did she really watch that closely? If so why? Why did this small girl care about him? Wasn't he a freak unworthy of care? Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to think so.

"Thank you." He whispered and the girl smiled as she continued to write. Then she began to draw her small gaped top teeth digging into her bottom lip. Harry turned to his page, Family; he could draw the Dursley's though he didn't want to. He tried to think of what his actual parents looked like. He decided to start with the red headed woman that would sometimes sing to him in his dreams. He believed this kind lady to be his mother even if he had no evidence

He looked over to the girls' picture to see blonde hair women who despite the hair color resembled like the girl sitting next to him. The woman had the same eye shape and the same thin lips that where colored in rosy pink. Next to her was a man with black hair telling Harry where the girls hair color came from, he had curly black hair and a large smile that resembled the joy that Isabella held while playing outside. His cheek bones where the same as hers as well.

Harry looked back at his own picture of the woman who he believed to be his mother. Tears now welded in his eyes. Everyone else was able to depict their parents clearly seeing as they saw them on a daily basis. He however had to guess at what his mother looked like because he didn't know.

"Is that your mommy, she be pretty Harry," Isabella whispered as she went back to the box grabbing a light brown crayon and beginning to draw once again. Harry smiled and looked back at the picture deciding in fact his mother was very pretty. He then started on his father, though he still did not know what color to make the eyes. Isabella reached into the box and grabbed a blue-green color and handed it to him.

"For his eyes, I think blue would look pretty. Did yous daddy have glasses Harry?" Isabella asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know," Harry said simply. Feeling a bit bad he didn't know what if his dad wore glasses, he couldn't remember. And not being able to remember his parents always made him sad.

"I think you give him some, then he'd look like yous. Yous gots pets harry," Isabella asked in a soft tone as she continued to color herself into the picture.

"I gots a spider in my cupboard," he said before realizing the words that slipped from his mouth and covered his mouth with his hand. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell any one about his 'room'. Isabella wouldn't want to talk to him any more now.

"I mean my room" Harry said a bit too quickly for Isabella's liking. The small blonde huffed skeptically as she raised her eyebrow.

"Wealy, I gots no pets now. Buts I like to think when I was younger I had a dog. A big black dog taller than wes are. If I did I would name him Padfo't he would be my bestest friend ever." Isabella explained and Harry looked over to see her drawing said dog next to her father.

"He's a pretty dog." Harry said with a smile. Isabella looked up at him with a large smile. She then continued to color quickly and finished the dog with a large smile and a slight blush.

"I like yous family Harry. Yous mommy and daddy is pretty," Isabella said as Harry finished.

"Boys can't be pretty, Bella," Kayla a small girl sitting in front of them said so the surrounding tables turned to look at the small girl. Their teacher who was reading at the front of the room however did not hear what was happening.

"Only girls can be pretty. Are you calling Harry's daddy a girl." Hannah the girl who sat next to Kayla snickered. Isabella looked practically ready to cry not expecting to be ridiculed for her complement.

"What is this Bella your fake family with your fake dog Padfoot, you know that's a toy don't you. It's that discussing plush rodent she brought to show – in – tell." Kayla laughed.

"Yeah what was its name bad poop," Hannah added.

"It Padfoot and he's a dog." Isabella said softly. Her voice broken as if she knew it wouldn't matter what she told the girls. They enjoyed making fun of her, and would continue to do so.

"Not it's not you are being mean Isabella!" Carmen a girl from the table next to Hannah and Kayla almost yelled making their teacher look up. The three girls than burst in to tears then spun some story about how Isabella made fun of them for not spelling things correctly then called them liars. The teacher then sent Isabella to time out for the remainder of the school day, which was really just ten minutes seeing as the class got out early, only stayed till one.

Harry had half a mind to say something but thought against it. He did spare a glance at his new friend though and felt horrible. Isabella had not done anything wrong. At the end of the year Isabella left the class and was not placed with Harry in a class for the rest of their elementary schooling. October 15, was their first and only conversation. Yet both would grow to consider each other one of their closest friends in the upcoming years.

* * *

A/n - Alright so theres the first chapter. Did you like it? Why? or Why Not? Please I feed on 'feed'back. Hope to hear from you in the comments.

Lot's O' Love,

All4TheBest :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Hello again, this chapter got up really fast I know, most others probably won't work that way especially when I have to start tweaking the actual story. This is kind of an in between chapter that falls in between the first two meetings of Isabella Witt, whose name I spelt wrong in the first chapter, and Harry Potter. You also meet the O.C family that I created to help push the story along.**_

_**So thank you**_

_**Beatrix Hart, OneOfTheGuys411102, and StarReader2009 for following this story Beatrix Hart and zookster for adding this story to your favorites, and Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14 for reviewing.**_

_**I feed on 'feed'back so please leave some in the review box.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_** - I own nothing, obviously. **_

_**Lots O' Love**_

_**All4Best**_

* * *

October 15, 1985

Azkaban was a dark and dreary place, much like the name suggested. The walls themselves seemed breed depression as creatures, known as dementors, roamed making sure to pick up any trace happiness left. Azkaban breed crazy minds for its prisoners making it difficult if not impossible to ever function again in society. But then the worse prisoners those with life sentences. One of such prisoners with a life sentence was Sirius Black. The man hid within the corner of his cell face pulled in horror as he tried to block out the screams around him.

Slowly he was going crazy. He leaned his head down to try and get some sleep when something happened. Something amazing, perfect, and a way he knew his brain was bordering on the criminally insane. He heard a voice. A small and meek voice he had heard for a while, though he didn't know exactly when it started. It was the voice of innocence and to him seemed to contrast the drab picture of cell walls that he had seen since being thrown in here.

"_Harry Potter, he's the one Padfoot, my friend, I can feel it." _The voice said and Sirius for the first and not the last time sat up strait. He began to feel that maybe the voice wasn't in his head. Maybe it was real; he shook that feeling off and whispered his response.

"Good luck, pup." He whispered with a catch in his voice. Years ago when he first heard the voice he couldn't help but think of his pup. The little precious angel he had lost long ago. He let the word slip and the voice enjoyed the name so he kept calling her by it. The voice never spoke more than a sentence or two so he was unsurprised when the voice said nothing else. However later when he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in was seemed like eternity. His heart that till this point felt like a stone and it was trembling with, with emotion.

It turned his stomach and heated up his face. It felt, good. It felt like it had years ago when he ran away from home. After being pushed away from home and away from the only upstanding member of his family he liked, Regulus. He remembered asking the boy to go with him and being told that his little brother. He remembered the dreaded feeling of standing on the Potter's door step and knocking waiting for someone to answer the door. He remembered when James opened the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Padfoot's home guys," he had said and even now Sirius remembered that moment, that word, home. It was one of the first times he head and believed it. He destroyed his home. Yet even knowing that he couldn't stifle the hope he felt.

Scared of the joy he felt he tried to kill the joy himself. He tried to make it go away so the dementors didn't feel it, so they didn't try to pine it from him by making him relive that night. So he didn't have to see his brother James in all but blood lying dead on the floor because he, Sirius, was to cowardly to scared to do what was asked of him.

Dementors passed the cells near Sirius', he could tell by the screams that resounded around him. He tried to think of the worse memory he could to kill the joy but it wouldn't go away. He couldn't get it to go away. The dementors passed and he braced himself for a pain that never came. The joy kept his stomach warm and bubbled to his heart. He allowed himself a small smile, he didn't know where the joy came from but he hoped it never went away.

* * *

July 31, 1991

As the bright summer sun welcomed the cloudy day July 31 turned out to be. Isabella Witt climbed into the stripped and splintering alcove that held the attic's window. Though seeing as the glass was more broken then together, window pane would be a better word for it. She leaned her head against the only part of the window that wasn't shattered and pulled out her small music book she had found. It was an advance piano book that now had notes scribbled into every margin as she attempted to learn what it wrote. She had found it three years ago, and learned how to play about a quarter of it since, seeing as the book grew in difficulty as it went. She however did not learn even that portion on her own.

The reason she learned so much was her next store neighbors, the Faber's. Well really it was just Ms. Faber and her sons Gavroche and Javert, named for their father's obsession with French books and their mother's obsession with musicals. They once told Isabella that after long deliberation and a random spinning pointing game they chose Les Miserables and named their children accordingly. Isabella being only seven at the time asked if they named their children after the characters they wanted them to turn out like. Because at age seven all of her books still consisted of fairy tales and happy chapter books that always ended with happy endings. Even if she understood life did not work like that. The Faber's just laughed at her and explained that though they love the book there was no character they wanted their children to be like. Even now at age eleven Isabella didn't really understand. Not that she had any deeper understanding of the subject now. Though she did learn that the book title meant the miserables, and she guessed she would never want her kid, if she ever had one, to be miserable. She was pretty sure most parents didn't wish for their kids to be miserable. It just seemed like a bad idea.

Javert was the older of the boys at age 15 and a football (America soccer) player. He loved the game of rugby much as Gavroche the younger loved string instruments. Like had an obsession with them, he had 23 last times Isabella counted. Only five of those playable, he played a cello, viola, violin, guitar, and banjo (Isabella never asked why about that one). Ms. Faber was a music conductor for the local theatre and played piano there. Mr. Faber was for the longest time a French teacher at the local high school and a good man. I wish to stress this point. He was a good man, a man who came home and kissed his wife on the temple and wrestled with Javert, listened to Gavroche babble about instruments. He was a good man, Isabella knew that. She believed that, yet two years he decided he found the recently hired school nurse more interesting than his family. He didn't need a nurse to tell him the obsession with her was a toxic one, leaving the diagnosis of his relationship with prior mentioned family, deceased.

Ms. Faber kicked him out at about four a.m. last valentine's day. Isabella remembered because she was up and staring at the rain like she normally did. Though Mr. Faber couldn't see her but she waved goodbye to him with a goofy grin. The nurse ended up marring a doctor months after Mr. Faber left his family for her. Isabella always laughed at that fact.

She was kind of happy he was gone, everyone was really. She missed the Mr. Faber she missed original Mr. Faber, the one who showed her all men were not like Carl Witt. There where good men in the word, even if they were hard to find.

Anyways Ms. Faber had heard of Isabella's love of piano music when the girl was six and offered to teacher her piano after school for thirty minutes two days a week and allow her to practice on the piano every other day. Usually however practices consisted of Gavroche, who was the same age as Isabella, trying to figure out the violin or guitar part to Isabella's music so they could play together. Every once in a while, when Ms. Faber couldn't help, Javert would teach her. Javert was actually a very good pianist and Isabella loved when he taught her. She was told by Gavroche however that Javert stopped playing when his dad left. Isabella under stood that, Javert was really close with his dad.

Anyways back to the point with the help of all the Faber's Isabella learned in leaps and bounds, she played harder pieces with ease. She however was not unnaturally talented; she was just unnaturally pigheaded, and unnaturally determined to learn the piano. That and the pull of the instrument on her, even right now, she wanted nothing more than to be playing the piano. And she was over at the Faber house just yesterday. Ms. Faber suggested that Isabella play at their end of summer concert coming up in a few weeks at the theatre where she worked. She said it was usually only for advanced students Javert's age. Being only ten, Isabella hastily accepted, before thinking about how her 'home parents' would react. Or even caring what they thought.

I would like you to understand before I continue Carl Witt was less than impressed with the fact Isabella was thought to be a good pianist. He hated 'artsy' people and believed that if Isabella wanted to use her hands then she should be either cleaning or cooking. Not playing piano, never playing piano. He only allowed Isabella to go to the Faber's because they usually fed her an afternoon snack, of water, crackers and cheese, which he counted as supper meaning he didn't have to feed her.

So you can imagine he was really quite livid that she was spending time on such a seemingly 'pointless' task. Upset with the current situation Isabella did the one thing Witt Home children had not done for years. She talked back. She has the bruised torso to testament for the fact. The bruises would have been worse if she had not scrambled to her attic sanctuary knowing for a fact that Carl Witt hated high places like the attic. She opened the book and allowed her hands to pick out the notes on her knees imagining it was the piano in the Faber house. She could imagine the old flower wall paper that covered the living room where the player piano sat. She could imagine the feel of the cool white keys beneath the pads of her fingers, which always seemed broken and cracked, unworthy to play the keys. She imagined Gavroche sneaking into the room much to his mother's chagrin to ask if he could play some guitar with them. Ms. Faber would pull out her flute and the three would play there version of a broken and incomplete orchestra.

Her fingers flew across her warn knees as she hummed the melody. She sat there her long delicate right hand picking out a melody in thin air as the right flew over the accompaniment. She closed her eyes and saw herself on the stage. She was being carried away in her head until there was a rapping at the window. She opened her eyes and saw Gavroche with a large smile, teeth too big for his long face. She squealed and fell back off the alcove.

"Ouch," she said. She looked back at the window. Gavroche was dressed smartly like always. A pair of relaxed jeans and a button down blue pinstriped shirt over a blue tee-shirt, on his feet where his old white sneakers that seemed knew compared to Isabella's that was falling apart at the seams. Isabella looked down at herself. She was wearing one of Carl's old shirts that he pushed at her months ago for sleep wear and a pair of sweet pants that bunched up in an odd way at her waist because they were much to large. They were hand me downs as well from Gaia, another house girl who was acceptable enough to live in a room, not the attic.

Her black hair was knotted and matted and she looked horrible compared to him. Not that she didn't usually, however she usually got a chance to at least change from her pajama's before she saw him. She hid her face in embarrassment. Not noticing that Isabella was embarrassed or not caring, it was hard to tell with Gavroche. He leaned in threw a broken pane.

"Mornin' Bella, I know you're usually not allowed to come on Saturdays but you have to come over to my house. Like now, Mama says it's urgent." Gavroche said hooking the window out of its frame and onto the roof next to him. They learned the window came off about five months ago and since then enjoyed that mode of communication. It's not that the window did any good. Isabella looked down at her dingy clothes with a frown.

"Don't worry, Mama says she got you a dress Bella? She said today was really important. Come on Isabella she won't tell me until you get over." He said and Isabella shook her head.

"She didn't have to get me anything," Isabella said in a soft voice lacking conviction. It was a timid mouse voice and squeaked like she expected to be swatted at any moment. Gavroche sighed and stepped into the room.

"We are not having this fight right now, please, come on Bella, Mama's waiting; either come or I'll drag you." He ordered and Isabella nodded and went to grab the best pair of shoes she owned, a pair of black sneakers that ended below her ankle.

They were warn and quite dirty but being black it didn't show as much. The sole of the feet was peeling a bit on the toe. She slipped them on and Gavroche grabbed her wrist to witch Isabella pulled out of with a yelp grabbing her wrist as if he had burned her. She stepped back until her back hit the wall. He turned quickly noticing he was no longer holding Isabella's wrist. She hated people grabbing her; he remembered that now, after the damage was done. But isn't than when we remember most things, when things are too late to fix.

"Bella, come on. Please," He said softly and after a few minutes with them both just staring at each other Bella moved cautiously around him and out the window silently. She stepped over the roofing of her house easily and down off the roof to the metal garbage can roof and then sitting down sliding to the ground. She had walked over the roof a hundred times so it really wasn't a hard task for her. She awaited the arrival of her friend before proceeding. As Gavroche landed next to her he silently just nodded his head in the direction of his house and Isabella nodded and followed like a lost sheep. Soon they came upon the house and Gavroche ushered her in the back interest and up to the landing witch held the houses extra room, at one point in time Mr. Faber's office. There was an adjoining half bath where she could wash up.

"I will see you after you get cleaned up." Gavroche asked with a smile and Isabella just nodded and stepped into the room. It was small, and held no more than a cot and an old dresser that had seen better days. Yet this little spare room in the Faber house had felt more like home to her in the past few years than anywhere else in the world. It had a feeling of security that followed it like a breath of fresh air. The walls where cream lacking the flowery wall paper of the bottom floor or the chipped gray paint of the boys rooms. She moved to the bed and picked up the dress that Ms. Faber had picked out for her. Saying that Ms. Faber 'bought' the dress was wrong, because she hadn't she rather received it. The theatre had these clothes drives to try and get costume materials or costumes already made. The clothes that didn't make the pick usually where sent to an orphanage bag. Ms. Faber looked through those and had found Isabella a small wardrobe for the days she would spend with the Faber's. Always commenting that the Witt's had not style, though truthfully she meant that they didn't treat Isabella the way they should.

The dress was not a dress at all rather a pair of overall shorts with a large patch of a yellow sunflower sheet above the right knee and left breast pocket that looked fairly new. A small green blouse with three buttons on the collar and puffy sleeves sat beneath the overalls for under it. She took both articles of clothing to the small bathroom and stripped herself of her old clothes. A small envelope fell from her clothing and she picked it up. It was old and warn caked lightly with dried blood. Isabella had gotten in two days ago. An owl had flew and perched itself on the window with this envelope in its mouth. She ran her hand over its face once again, the words sticking out and pulling at her heart.

_To Miss. I. Witt _

The first line said, and being the only Witt child with the first name starting with the letter I she knew it was hers. Not wanting to take too long she quickly redressed making sure to be careful over new and old bruises. Then she tucked the envelope back in between her skin and her shirt. She was glad that for all the Witt's short comings they knew well enough not to hit her arms or legs because she didn't want the Faber's to know she was weak. She stared at herself in the mirror and heard every word that someone had hissed at her about her appearance. She saw nothing more than others words. She was unable to see her black hair that curled just enough to hit her shoulders. She was unable to see her white blue eyes. She was unable to see herself for what she was, a beautiful girl. Maybe not stunning or drop dead gorgeous but 'ugly' was not a word most would use for her. There was a knock on the door and Isabella pulled her eyes from the mirror and went to open the door. When she did she saw the smiling face of Ms. Melody Faber.

"I thought you may want some help with your hair." She said leading the girl to sit on the bed. She then moved to grab a hairbrush from the adjoining bathroom and moved back into the room. She slowly began to comb the knots out of her hair. Holding her hair at the nape of her neck and combing out the knots. After she was finished she pulled the hair into a ponytail flipped the ponytail over.

"Why aren't you just beautiful?" Ms. Faber said with a smile turning the girl to face her. Isabella looked down and began to play with the jean overalls.

"Ms. Faber," Isabella began in a smaller tone than she used with Gavroche proving of the back she was less comfortable with Ms. Faber than with Gavroche. "Wh… why do you say that," She asked Ms. Faber just smiled and pulled the girls chin up so there eyes met. Ms. Faber's brown eyes locking with Isabella's blue.

Ms. Faber was not a slim woman yet she was not fat either. She fell somewhere in the middle and well average. Her hair was a dark brown and curled in tight ringlets making her have what seemed to be a perm. She had half pulled up into a French braid and the rest loose against her neck.

Her skin was a pigment between black and white and made the woman seem like she had a constant tan. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a pale pink shirt with a shallow v-neck and bedded collar. She must have mostly recessive genes however because other than the fact Gavroche had her hair color neither of the Faber boys looked anything like their mother.

"Because it is true," Ms. Faber said simply with a nod of her head. "Now why don't you come down and have some breakfast. Gavroche is waiting for us, and I have a lot to discuss with you two." Ms. Faber said gently. Isabella nodded and stood.

The Faber house was two stories. The first story was mostly 'living area' with rooms such as the kitchen, dining room, living room, and the master bed room. The top floor was only half of the bottom and held both of the boys' room and the old office/ guest room where Ms. Faber and Isabella had just left from. They went down the staircase that was against the far wall and into the living room. Their eyes traveled to the dining room where Gavroche was finishing up his oatmeal while reading through sheet music. Isabella went to sit next to him, where an extra bowl of oatmeal sat and looked over the music as well. Ms. Faber just smiled at the two children; she was worried about the news she had to give but was sure that they would be able to handle it together. She made herself a cup of coffee, two creams and a sugar, something from the top shelf, and a banana and sat across from the two kids.

"Gavroche, Isabella," She said but neither child looked up both two engrossed in what they were reading. She smiled and pulled out what seemed to be a stick, however it was her wand. Unicorn Hair and Maple wood pliable and good for charms. She remembered the day she got it like it was yesterday and not twenty six years ago.

"Accio Book," She said and the book flew to her hand making both kids look up. They stared at Ms. Faber with bewilderment. Gavroche's expression held a hint of amazement as Isabella's held a hint of fear.

"How did you do that?" Gavroche asked being the first of the two to find his voice.

"Magic," Ms. Faber said simply.

"Magic isn't real," Isabella said, well more like mumbled into her food.

"Oh Isabella magic is very real, it's as real as you and me." Ms. Faber said.

"Wait your magic, like a Witch, like broomsticks and potions, and bubble bubble toil and trouble." Gavroche said standing up. Ms. Faber just smiled and nodded.

"And you never told me," He exclaimed, "Mama," He whined a bit, "you should have said something, do you know how cool bring your parent to school day is going to be now. I see it now, hey class this is my mom, she's a witch." Gavroche mused.

"We aren't allowed to tell Muggles, normal people that is, about magic Gavroche," She said simply.

"Then why did you show me," Isabella asked her voice a bit more present.

"Because Isabella you are a Witch, don't deny it, I have seen you use magic hundreds of times before, and Gavroche you are a Wizard." She explained both children looked at each other then back at her.

"If I am a wizard, how come I can't cast any spells like people do in books?" Gavroche asked with a pointed tone.

"Because most spells in books are not real, and you are not yet trained. This is why I am telling you now. Young witches and wizards train starting at age 11. Gavroche you turned eleven months ago and Isabella your birthday is coming up. I hid your letter for a while Gavroche so we could wait for Isabella, who I suspect got her letter recently." Ms. Faber said handing Gavroche a letter much like the one Isabella hid with in her shirt pocket. Isabella nodded and pulled out her letter forgetting momentarily about the thin coat of dried blood that caked the edges.

"Well go on," Ms. Faber said not missing a beat. "Open them." With simple prodding Gavroche ripped opened his envelope and pulled out the letter and sped read through it. Isabelle opened her slower making sure not to ruin the envelope that Gavroche didn't seem to care much about. She pulled out the letter with the utmost care and opened it up.

At the top of the page read a name that Isabella just skipped over having seen a word in the letter she cared about more, 'accepted' she jumped up to the top of the paragraph to read the entire thing.

_Dear Miss. Witt_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Mama, these things, where are we supposed to find a cauldron and a wand and all this other stuff before September first, that's only a month away." Gavroche exclaimed having read faster than Isabella and finished the second page.

"That is why I told you today. I have the entire day off and decided to take you two over to the Wizarding shoppes in Diagon Alley. So we can get your stuff." Ms. Faber said Isabella placed her paper down on the counter.

"Isabella is something wrong?" Ms. Faber asked turning to the girl.

"I don't have any money." She said softly and it was true.

"Don't worry about that my dear. We shall figure it out, don't you want to go to Hogwarts." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes but…" Isabella began.

"No buts, now you two finish up your food we best be going soon if we want to get all of our shopping done today." She said standing up and finishing the conversation before Isabella had the chance to say something. Having sat back and watched the horrible things that went on across the street from her for a few years Ms. Faber already knew that she was going to at least save Isabella from that house. She had gone through the government and they could do little to stop the house that was so integrated into the system. So this was the only option she saw. She didn't care if she paid for the girl's entire education. She was going to make sure Isabella Witt got a true Wizarding education. After all it was one of the few things she could do.

* * *

**_A/N – There it is my second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you didn't tell me how you think it can improve. I don't mind constructive criticism. It only will make me better. I feed on 'feed'back after all. And for those missing Harry don't worry he will be in next chapter. I don't know how much he will be in but he will be making an appearance._**

**_Lots' O' Love'_**

**_All4TheBest_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Alright, once again I must admit, this story chapter came up pretty quick and must ask you all not to get mad at me if I spend forever and a day on the next one. I didn't expect to get this done so quickly, but then I got sick, so yey my sickness equals a chapter for ya'll. Now for my thank yous. (there are more of you this time which I love) **

**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, and Tis-Is-Fussle14 for adding this story to your favorites. Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, and zookster for alerting this story. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,****dancer4813, simplewhiterose, and guest (who ever you are), for reviewing.**

**I feed on 'feed'back so keep it coming, **

**Lots' O' Love**

**All4TheBest**

* * *

_East Reversold,_

_July 31, 1991_

The existence of magic seemed unimportant and quite dull when it came to the issue of leaving the Faber house, because unfortunately that was complicated, very complicated. Well, no not the act of walking out the door so much as getting everyone ready to out of the door. You see Isabella was quite adamant about grabbing Padfoot and hiding him. Though she no longer relied on Padfoot as much as she had before meeting the Faber's, she still cared a great deal about the only connection she had to her real parents. She even had harbored the thought of bringing him along on the shopping adventure, sure it was childish, but she needed the comfort. She needed her Padfoot; she was too scared to do anything to anger Carl Witt without having it in her possession. She had been smart to this point and Carl Witt had only ever seen the dog once and Padfoot had bad stitching and a limp right back paw to prove it.

"Isabella, dear girl, that toy, well it can't really be that important dear, important enough to risk getting caught." Ms. Faber said looking down at the girl.

"It's, It is," Isabella whispered. So she agreed, stupid though it was. Ms. Faber agreed to allow Isabella to sneak back in to her room and grab the toy. Keep in mind neither child had told Ms. Faber of the extent of Isabella's 'room' just yet. So Isabella nodded and slipped back on her old clothes, 'just in case', then snuck back over the roofs. She leaned in and checked to see if the room was empty. Seeing it was she took a tentative step inside. She was barely a step into the room before she felt a hand grab at her pony tail. She yelped out of reflex and closed her eyes as the hand proceeded to sling her to the floor.

"Did I give you permission to LEAVE THIS ROOM!" The loud brassy drunk voice of one Carl Witt yelled and Isabella cowered as she scrambled backwards till she hit the wall the slowly sat up. After his scream he continued to call out some choice words about Isabella. He took no time to bask in the fear she already had rather build on it. It didn't matter to him that she was already visibly shaking.

"I said did I give you permission to leave this room?" He asked again he was no longer yelling yet his voice shook with the tremors of his anger. Isabella shook her head "n….n…no…." she kept repeating again and again she pulled her knees up praying this beating wouldn't be that bad. Carl stalked to her and his large hands grabbed her forearms roughly. Standing at 6'3" he was over two feet taller than his ward and as was too be noted when he drug her back up the wall and held her squirming in the air.

"No what," He asked in a whisper his voice seething. Isabella had always been good at feeling people's emotions, if they were strong enough, mostly what she felt though, the mot promenade emotion was anger. Anger was a bitter thing that rolled off people in waves and pressed hard on the air around it. As if air itself would only prove to anger the person more.

"N…no…no Papa" Isabella stammered the hands released and she fell to the floor with a thud. Carl kicked her in the side for good measure.

"Now you worthless freak, some important people are visiting today. Visiting to meet the good, and behaved, kids, I don't want you anywhere near them, you hear me. If I see hide or hair of you today… well you know what will happen." He said turning and storming out of the room. Isabella whimpered softly pulling her knees to her chest. She wanted to be anywhere but here, she closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears she knew where coming. She really did try, it was just a vain effort at this point so she heaved dry sobs. So she scrambled to her small cot and lifted the edge grabbing Padfoot and pulling it to her chest. She held it close to her chest rocking back and forth slightly.

"Oh Padfoot, I wish you were real," She began her voice failing her as she heaved a bit more and continued on with her musing.

"I wish you were real and huge and scary and would come and save me and take me away for ever and ever and ever." She vented then she sobered up, to some extent. Because she remembered she had a way out. She had a way to get away from Carl Witt, for at least a little while. She looked back over to the Faber house then over to the door. She glanced back down at Padfoot. "But you're not real are you, of course you aren't, you are just a toy, and toys can't be real, and they can't save people can they. So I guess I'll just have to save myself." She said.

"That's right Pup, in the end you got to stand up for yourself." The dog said sollemly as if it was wisdom he regretted passing on, and Isabella just nodded as she stood and bringing the dog with her. She looked at the door to the attack and sighed, Carl did say that he wanted her gone for the day. He said he didn't want to see hide or hair of her. If she went with the Faber's she wouldn't be there now would she.

She made her mind up and after wiping her face with her shirt and sipping on a bottled water she had stolen from the kitchen earlier that week and stored between two broken floor boards, she climbed back through the window taking more caution this time realizing that the house was now awake and in most cases working to prepare for the 'people'.

She tripped on a loose shingle and hit the window above the second bedroom on the second floor; it was the young girl's bedrooms. Tara Frey, a small Spanish girl who had recently joined the Witt home for orphans looked up; she saw Isabella in the window and slowly brought her pointer finger into her lips. Isabella returned the gesture. It was a common sign for be quiet, many used it, but it meant so much more in that moment. Isabella mouthed the words thank you and continued over to the Faber's house.

Not ten minutes later did Gavroche, Ms. Faber, and Isabella leave for the train station. Padfoot tucked away safely under the mattress in the guest room at the Faber's. She reminded herself of what she had said when Ms. Faber mused that Isabella couldn't want to leave the toy behind. Not after all of that. 'I know he will be there when I need him. But I got to do some things alone.'

* * *

_Azkaban,_

_July 31, 1991_

"**Oh Padfoot, I wish you were real, I wish you were real and huge and scary and would come and save me and take me away for ever and ever and ever. But you're not real are you, of course you aren't, you are just a toy, and toys can't be real, and they can't save people can they. So I guess I'll just have to save myself."** The voice that had been the sole reason for his sanity spoke those words and his heart sank deep into the pit of his empty stomach and made him want to puke. The voice, the voice of the girl he had come to care for wanted him to save her. To protect her, it, the voice, she, was mocking him. He couldn't protect anybody, he couldn't save any body.

"That's right Pup, in the end you got to stand up for yourself" He whispered back and sighed because he hated that, he hated that truth in the world. He wished he could stand up for her, protect her. But he couldn't because he was weak, and a coward.

At least the girl wised up and realized this much.

He wished that his old friend, his best friend, James, would have come to the same conclusion before that Hallows Eve night. He wish that Prongs would have just wised up and realized that that he was unable to save anyone, to protect anyone. He was useless and if anyone was reeling on him they better wise up and learn. He was a sinking ship, the one party one in that Muggle film thing Remus was on about in second year, Neptune's Adventure, or maybe it was Poseidon's, Sirius really didn't remember little facts like that anymore.

Actually he had one thought, a thought that would stay with him for the next two years. The only way to survive was to save yourself. He needed to survive Azkaban to get that rat, that traitor, and he knew no one was going to save him. So he, much like the voice of the child in his head instructed, was going to find a way to save himself. It just may take him a few years to figure out exactly how to do just that. He shifted from a man to a dog, being able to think a bit better that way.

* * *

_London, England,_

_July 31, 1991_

Ms. Faber was currently questioning her sanity, and her judgment, Not that she had not done either thing before. She had done both at the same time one actually, that valentine's day a few years ago, not that she was saying this day would turn out like that day. She sighed and at her huffed breath both children she was currently escorting through the train station turned to face her. She shook her head and pushed them forward.

They soon got on the train and found seats at the back of the car. Isabella seemed to be debating asking a question, one Ms. Faber was almost sure she could guess. So she turned to the small girl and huffed out a short breath.

"Bella, do you have a question?" She asked as kind as she could muster.

"What About Javert, is he magical too?" She asked quickly and flinched away worried about the upcoming reaction.

"Well, you see…." Apparently knowing the question before it was asked made it no easier to answer.

"Javert is my half-brother," Gavroche said simply looking away from Isabella sadly. Isabella looked up and raised an eyebrow confused.

"Mr. Faber was married before we met, and he had Javert already from that marriage. Javert is a well he's a….a muggle," She said whispering the last to words into Isabella's ear. "he has no usable magic in him." Isabella just nodded noticing neither where comfortable on this point. She instead began to people watch the others on the train, giving each its own story all the way back to the name of their first teddy bear.

However giving stories to the others in the train car took very little time, soon Isabella had nothing to occupy her mind and it began to run rapid. She pulled her knees to her chest and inched slowly backwards keeping her face turned away from what she felt like was a thousand eyes prying at her. Begging to know her every secret, she tried to take deep breaths to little avail. She hated trains. Oh, how she hated trains.

You see Isabella had no problem with crowds, she welcomed them really they were easy to disappear amongst. And if there was one thing Isabella was sure she knew it was the opportunities that opened up when one learned how to disappear. She learned the skill about the time the Witt Home moved from Little Writhing to East Reversold when she was six. She also had no issue with small spaces, any more at least. She did for a long while, but after getting locked in closets as punishment you begin to become unaffected. But large crowds in small spaces, well that didn't go over that well. As one could imagine, East Reversold was overcast the entire day and Isabella hope that soon it would begin to rain. She loved the rain and the smell it left. The one that seemed to pull spring and summer into the air, She closed her eyes and thought of rain.

She thought of running through the rain, just laughing, without a care, just laughing.

"Bella, we're here," Gavroche leaned over and whispered to her. Having felt like she just closed her eyes she opened them and sure enough most people where off the train, including Ms. Faber who just smiled and beckoned the children. As Isabella stepped from the train car she looked up to see the sign for the London Terminal. She turned and looked at Ms. Faber with wide eyes as Gavroche did the same neither child having been to London. After the initial shock the group of three began to weave their way through the streets until Ms. Faber reached out and stopped the kids by grabbing to Isabella's shoulder and Gravoche's forearm noting their height difference.

"Ma, were in the middle of the street, what are you doing," Gavroche asked, he was excited about being a wizard, it was something new and different. He did not want to dottle.

"You'll see Gavroche," His mother said softly patting his head affectionately.

"We're here aren't we." Isabella said her voice soft as ever. "That building cross the way. The one everyone keeps passing. That's where we have to go isn't it." Isabella asked turning to face Ms. Faber who just smiled and nodded. Gavroche looked over at Isabella and his mother.

"That place, it looks just like a rundown pub." He commented with a huff. Isabella stole a look at him and smiled shyly. She knew the state of the pub was not the problem. Rather the fact Gavroche had not found it first. Many years being friends with Gavroche made Isabella very aware of the fact if Gavroche didn't know, then you shouldn't he didn't do too well with people being better than him.

"You should never judge a book by its cover Gavy, or you may miss some of the best adventures." His mother commented as she brought them over to the cross walk then across the way. As they entered the pub, Isabella noted was named the 'Leaky Cauldron' everyone's eyes seemed to be focused on the back door as some even pushed others to get a good view.

Isabella gravitated closer to the Faber's as they pushed through the crowds. Everyone was humming with news that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was here. Gavroche turned to his mom and being the bolder of the kids asked the question that was also weighing on Isabella's mind.

"Who is the Boy-Who-Lived?" He said the question pointed to his Mom. Ms. Faber looked ready to answer when someone else did for her.

"You know Boy; He's the one who defeated, _You-Know-Who_?" A man with a large purple top hat said as if it was a well-known fact his eyes holding wonder. He whispered the last few words in a manner that made Isabella feel even if she had no idea who she was supposed to know it best not to ask seeing as everyone else seemed to know and was secretive about it.

"No I don't know who," Gavroche said clearly not getting the same reading as Isabella about the entire situation.

"Why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named my dear Boy," The man responded with a chuckle.

"If he shouldn't be named then how would I know who he is? That's just dumb." Gavroche said placing his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Gavy, apologize. I am sorry sir, He a bit new to this world." Ms. Faber scolded. The man turned to face them and his eyes locked immediately with Isabella's. At that moment Isabella felt exposed in the worse way so she did what any normal person in this situation was. She hid behind Ms. Faber.

"Now look at that, you scared her Dedalus," A woman said stepping up next to him. She was a bit taller and had curled almost white blonde hair. On her face was a welcoming smile but Isabella still did not leave her hiding spot, she even closed her eyes for good measure.

"Didn't do nothin' of the sort Doris, now no need to be scared dearie" He said with a smile, his smile was meant to reassure the girl. But the smile just made Isabella hid deeper Ms. Faber reached back and tried to pull her foreword. Isabella leaned back but had her face exposed instead of hidden.

"We best be going, come along kids." Ms. Faber said pulling both kids along. Isabella practically high tailed it out of there Ms. Faber close on her heals pulling a reluctant Gavroche along. They went out the back door and saw a brick wall. Isabelle raised her eyebrows slightly; she looked over to Gavroche and Ms. Faber then back to the wall.

"Do we walk through it," Gavroche asked.

"Nope, that is only the wall at Kings Cross, this one, you tap a brick, what one is it again, um so it's…." Ms. Faber's voice faded as she murmured to herself about witch brick to press. Isabella looked at the wall again. Something caught her eye high above her head. She furrowed her brow and pulled an empty crate from the side of the alley way and stood on it. She pressed her hand against the brick that seemed differed from the others and sure enough it started to move.

"Three to two or two to three, Well I guess I will just try and if it doesn't work we will…" Ms. Faber said nodding her head at her own plan.

"Ma, Ma, Isabella did it already." Gavroche announced. Ms. Faber turned around to see just that. Isabella had opened the arch way. Ms. Faber looked down at the girl who had now stepped off the crate. "Isabella how did," She began.

"It looked different." Was the child's simple answer, Ms. Faber just raised an eyebrow and but nodded anyways then lead the two children into the alley happily. They moved slowly down the crowded street toward Gringotts. Gavroche was making this task quite difficult. They were about half way down the way when Isabella and Gavroche both stopped dead and stepped to the side near a group of boys roughly their age.

"Ms. Faber, wizards and witches really ride on broomsticks." Isabella whispered in awe.

"The Nimbus 2000 is not just any broomstick. It's the best broom on the market today. Not that you would know, Muggle born." A boy who was probably closer to Javert in age than Gavroche or Isabella huffed.

"Oh I wish first years could bring brooms. It would be so cool to have one of those, wouldn't it Bella." Gavroche mused. Isabella shook her head no and the older boy huffed and walked off.

"You embarrassed us Bella, now he will never talk to us again." Gavroche huffed in a whisper as he made his way back to his mom.

"He didn't seem that nice," Isabella said back with a soft voice.

"How would you know? You didn't even talk to him," Gavroche said with a huff.

"You didn't either Gavy,"

"Are you children quite done? I understand this is a lot to take in, but we do have a lot of things to do." Ms. Faber said as she continued to lead them forward. Soon they came across the Gringotts bank.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

'Of what awaits the sin of greed

'For those who take, but do not earn,

'Must pay most dearly in their turn.

'So if you seek beneath our floors

'A treasure that was never yours,

'Thief, you have been warned, beware

'Of finding more than treasure there.'

The words where written on a silver tab that kept Isabella's attention probably more than it would most. Gavroche and Ms. Faber stepped back to wait for her patiently as she reached out to touch the silver engraving. Her hand reached out slowly until it was only mere centimeters from her finger tip. She let her mouth pull at the corners.

"Come on now Harry, step lively, we got a lot to do." She heard a broken speech behind her and she turned well she tried to turn she ended up running into someone belly and falling on her bum. She looked up at the man who had knocked her down. He had to be 12 feet tall, which was huge considering her 4"1' frame. A hand reached out to grab hers. It was small and didn't seem to belong on the large body. She looked to the large forms right and found a surprise there. The hand extended was not that of the seemingly giant man who loomed over her, not that that was a surprise, rather of a boy who seemed not much bigger than herself.

He had disheveled black hair and piercing green eyes hidden by black round rimmed glasses held together by tape. Isabella closed her hand with in the boys noting that much like he was taller than her, his hand seemed to engulf her's quite easily. A soft tug and Isabella was back on her feet. She looked at the boy a bit more, and decided that her original thought was correct. Still holding the boys hand she tugged him in slightly and captured him in a hug that surprised all watching.

Gavroche and Ms. Faber where surprised at the open act of affection. Isabella was quite an introvert when it came to physical displays of affection. This sprouted from Carl and Hilary Witt's inability to show any affection to the small child. Hagrid, the large man Isabella who certain was a giant, because it seemed like an odd greeting, even the boy Isabella hugged was a bit surprised. That is until his mind caught up and he realized who it was he was hugging.

"Isabella," He whispered and she nodded into his shoulder blade.

"Isabella Witt, you, I've missed you." He said tugging her even closer and giving her a bear hug, you know those ones where you're sure you have broken a rib after the one hugging you lets go.

"Harry Potter," Isabella sighed contently. Then tightened her own grip, She decided she would have to confess she was wrong to Padfoot when she got home. Because she was, and he was too, they both were and she knew it now. Standing here in the middle of a magical alley that was hidden behind a some times there some times not pub, hugging a friend she hadn't seen in six years that she, just maybe, wasn't as along as she thought. After all, she had Harry.

"I guess you two know each other." Ms. Faber said still a bit skeptic.

"Harry was my friend before we moved. Oh Harry, This is Gavroche and his mom Ms. Faber," Isabella said realizing that she was no longer five and had friends more than just little Harry Potter.

"Nice to meet you both," He said kindly before turning back to Isabella, "Isabella This is Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts. He's the game keeper." Harry explained and Hagrid just smiled. Isabella stepped back cautiously but returned the smile, kind of.

"Nice to meet you Mister Hagrid," Isabella said her voice softer and her eyes casted away from his form.

"Nice to meet you all as well but we must get going Bella." Gavroche said grabbing Bella's wrist and tugging her away a bit forcefully before smiling behind himself and stalking into the bank Isabella close behind him. He didn't know why, but he was beginning not to like this Harry Potter fellow, and he was not about to let him take his Bella away from him.

* * *

_**A/N – Harry's back, alright so not a lot happened with Harry but he was there, see right above this, he's there, outside of Gringotts. I will have him more in next chapter, because Despite what Gavroche wants Diagon Alley is not that big of a place, and they have to go to the same places to get supplies. So yey more Harry next chapter, and a lot of him in chapters to come.**_

_**Alright now down to business, **_

_**You all are amazing and I have 10 reviews for this story 10. So I decided that every time I hit a multiple of ten (10,20,30) you know all that jazz, I am going to give you all and option to help me shape this story. This first one is kind of odd, **_

_**What do you think the core of Isabella's wand should be? **_

_**Leave answers in the review box. I 'feed' on feedback. **_

_**Lots' O' Love**_

_**All4TheBest. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N – Harry is only a small part in this chapter as well, I originally planned for him to have a larger part, yet other parts of the story became a lot longer than I expected and didn't want to upload a crazy long chapter, so I decided to cut this one short of my 4,000 words and split it Diagon Alley into four chapters rather than three (jury out on that as well however). So this is a very drug out chapter, I hope you enjoy it none the less._**

**_Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, and Tis-Is-Fussle14 for adding this story to your favorites. Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, and SlytherinKendall for alerting this story. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, and, Guest, Guest, and guest (who ever you all are), for reviewing._**

**_Keep those reviews coming, I 'feed' on feed back after all._**

**_Lot's O Love_**

**_All4TheBest._**

* * *

With Harry,

Diagon Alley,

July 31, 1991.

Gavroche continued to pull on Isabella's arm quite roughly until they were safely with in the hall of Gringotts. Isabella however twisted her body around so the wrist Gavroche held was behind her so she could wave at Harry, Harry waved back halfheartedly as he watched them disappear behind the doors of Gringotts bank.

"That was odd," Harry whispered to himself.

"Alright then let's get going, got a lot to do Harry." Hagrid said, Harry turned to face him. Harry just nodded and followed after Hagrid. He kept glancing back at the door. He knew it was weird but he wanted to ask if they could wait for Isabella, it felt as if something, some force was pulling him toward Isabella. With a soft sigh Harry followed. However movement felt as if he was waist deep in water. He was fighting against a stronger force to walk away. It felt like a clamp on his heart. He pushed threw it though, because it was just Isabella, ad he would see her at school.

* * *

With Isabella,

Diagon Alley,

July 31, 1991.

Isabella jumped slightly as the door shut. After taking no more than two steps, Ms. Faber grabbed her shoulder and spun her around clasping the girls frail frame in her long hands.

"Isabella, I don't think you should talk to that boy, I don't know him but that man he is with. That Hagrid fellow, well I have only heard bad things about him from my mother who was at school the same time he was. Belongs in Azkaban by her account,"

"What is Azkaban," Isabella asked.

"Don't worry about that dear. I just, I don't trust him, my mother didn't and neither do I. So please promise me you will keep your distance. I only wish to keep you safe." Ms. Faber said. Isabella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She mused, even though Ms. Faber thought he was bad, Harry seemed to like him. And Isabella trusted Harry right. But trusting Harry about Hagrid would mean not trusting Ms. Faber, she let out a huff of a breath. This was all becoming a bit confusing.

"Isabella, I only want what's best for you, I love you Isabella, you, well you know that right. I have never tried to hurt you, you know that yes, and you trust me don't you." Ms. Faber asked kneeling down so she was closer to Isabella's height.

She tucked a piece of hair behind Isabella's ear and rested her hand behind the small girls ear her thumb stroking her cheek and her pinky pushing against her neck. Isabella looked up and her eyes locked brown interning the swirls of blue grey and searching for any worry.

"Yes, I know, I trust you Ms. Faber," Isabella sighed after a few moments and Ms. Faber pulled the girl into a hug before pulling back and straightening out the girls' clothing. Brushing off invisible dirt though the act was more to cover up the fact her eyes where filled with tears. She then pulled Isabella into a one sided hug feeling the girl tense under her grip but not letting up. Isabella shifted uncomfortably. Unlike when she hugged Harry this hug, well it felt different. She did like Ms. Faber and trust her but Harry was well Harry. He was different.

"So you will stay away from that man and you two Gavy. I don't want to hear about either of you mixed up in any funny business this year you hear me." She said pulling Gavroche over and hugging him as well. Then she took a step back and placed Gavroche's hand over Isabella's with a large smile.

"Now Gavy, I need you to protect Isabella alright. Keep her safe for me will ya," She asked and Gavroche nodded. Ms. Faber just nodded and straightened up. "Alright now, I say we be on our way, do you agree children.

"Yes Mama/ Ms. Faber" Gavroche and Isabella said respectively as they entered past the foyer of the bank and into the long hall with goblin desks lining it. Isabella's eyes caught one of the goblin's eyes and she stared as did the goblin. Neither broke eye contact until Isabella felt a tug on her hand. She turned around and looked up.

"State your business." The small goblin said Isabella took a cautionary step back and the goblin seemed to take this as a challenge and narrowed her eyes on her. If it was a challenge it was an easy one at that, Isabella wasn't a very strong person, and always had a weak resolve.

"I am Melody Faber, I would like to visit vault 421, and also have two keys made." Ms. Faber said and Isabella and Gavroche turned to face her. Isabella knew that Ms. Faber was not named Ms. Faber at birth, and she had a maiden name, but that did not prepare her to hear said name.

"Blood samples are needed for that," The goblin said turning back to face Isabella.

"I understand, however Isabella is a bit squeamish. May I ask if Gavroche can stay with her?" Ms. Faber said and the Goblin nodded.

"Keys first," The goblin said standing and stepping off of the podium He stood shorter than Isabella and that gave her little comfort.

"Follow me," He gruffed, Isabella and Gavroche did just that grabbing hands they followed. The hall they walked was covered in stone and marble and impeccably decorated much like grand cathedrals not that either paid the ascetics much mind. Isabella seeked Gavroche's hand out with her own and pulled it into her grasp. It felt cold and weird not as comforting as that of Harry but it was comforting enough. He pulled her close and laced his arms with in hers.

"We will be fine, we will be fine. It is nothing Bella, we will be good." He said, Bella knew that these words where meant to give her comfort even if they did little to console her fears. It was after all the thought that count. And as he spoke she was quite sure he comforted himself so she was okay with that, one of them needed to be calm at least.

"Sit here," the goblin ordered motioning to two stone seats on the right side of a rectangular stone table and one on the left in the middle. Gavroche sat down first on the right and Isabella slid into the seat on the left of him. Two small silver cauldrons where set in front of each of them. Then the goblin brought over a small silver box that seemed to hold ones trinkets.

It had small half inch legs and wrapped around itself in what seemed like vine work. The box itself was small not a foot in length to two feet in length. The goblin turned it around so it faced him then he opened it and pulled out two vials of light silver coloring and poured each into the caldron sitting on the children's left. Then he pulled out two vials of a blackish color and poured them into the caldron on the right. He then pulled out two more vials that seemed to have the consistency of ocean water. He sat both of these in front of the two caldrons.

"Wand hand," He instructed. Both children looked at each other then at the goblin addressing them not knowing what he meant. "The hand you favor," he said with a huff breath and both children nodded. Gavroche held out his left hand and Isabella her right. The goblin sat in the seat and pulled out a small stubby looking want and pulled Isabella's hand into his own stretching it out over his own before pressing the wand to her palm directly parallel with her middle finger and over to her pointer finger. He then placed her hand over the cauldron to her right then over to the left. Isabella and Gravoche both watched in amazement as the potions changed before their eyes. The black lightening with strands of gray and the gray darkening with strands of black.

The goblin then reached out for Gavroche's hand and did the same. Isabella however was entranced by the fact the potion that was originally black seemed to look more like melted silver and the silver potion had so much black with in it seeing the original color became difficult. The movement of the liquid was enhancing. And like a small child seeing the bottle tornado for the first time in remedial science she could not tare her eyes away.

Gavroche attempted to call Isabella's attention but realizing he was not getting a response he turned to shake her, only to see the state of what was before her.

"Wicked," He whispered moving out to place his finger with in the liquid.

"Please pour the vial before you onto the wound it shall close it." The goblin instructed and the children did just that. Pouring the salt water looking liquid on to their palms and watched as small traces of white fluttered around the scar and pulled away any trace of injury.

"And what do we do now," Gavroche said trying to mask his amazement at the potion by inquiring about more of the procedure. Not the best tactic most would argue but Gavroche seemed to think it worked.

"We make the keys." He said pulling a ladle from the small box and taking some of both potions then mixing them together and clearing away the cauldrons. In their place sat small outlines of metal keys the metal back bone of the key, the blade, was set yet there was no bow, or design to either side to make it work with in a lock. The outlines where in small black boxes that seemed to also come out of the little silver box. Isabella was beginning to feel like said box had no bottom.

"Pour the potions onto the key." The goblin instructed, "with your less dominate hand." He added and both children did as told. The keys sprouted change before there very eyes. The potion molding the metal to make the keys change and shape themselves, it was a few moments before Gavroche's glowed a drab grayish color and revealed his key.

"Wicked," he uttered again. Isabella's was taking longer. She went to touch it to try and speed things along; the Goblin reached out and grabbed her hand. "I would not do that," he advised. "This is goblin magic, different then your wizardry. Much more, prone to accidents, as you say, it is only taking a while because your blood is so pure." The goblin advised.

"Pure, blood, what," Isabella said with a raised eyebrow.

"A pureblood, one of purely magical heritage," The goblin said a clipped tone before turning to speak to Gavroche. Isabella ignored them however rather paid more attention to the key before her. She watched as numbers began to form.

"Seven…." She began to speak under her breath, "eleven" she said then looked up at the Goblin and Gavroche. They were supposed to go to vault four something or other not seven. The Goblin stood up and scurried over to look at the key, he picked it up and seemed to marvel at its surface.

"Oh, Lady Black," He said with a bow. Isabella looked behind her to see if someone else had entered the room before it dawned on her he was speaking to her.

"I am a Witt, Isabella Witt, I don't know any Black's." She said, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Griphook, Griphook, Take Mr. Faber to his vault please, his mother is in the foyer." The goblin said hurrying both the other Goblin and the boy out of the room and back to the main hall of the bank. The other Goblin exited the room as well leaving Isabella alone. Scared she pulled her knees to her chest turning her head to look at the door Gavroche was lead out of. Slowly it became harder to breathe for the small girl till she worked herself up to the point she was practically heaving dry sobs. Her body shook uncontrollably as her nails clawed into her calves. She was steadily thinking of worse and worse things that could happen and only proceeding to get her self-more worked up then necessary over the entire thing. A sole tear streaked down her cheek and this was when someone entered the room.

"Hello…. Bloody hell," The voice said, then after a few wisps of black crossed her vision a large freckled hand and something was pressed against her lips. Another hand pulled her neck forward and massaged gently in a calming effort.

"Take this, it will help calm you down." A voice said, Isabella guessed it was of the person who was holding her head up. Yet the voice itself felt like it was fifty miles away and under water, or she was underwater. She felt the pressure on her lip again and she opened her mouth slightly. A cold liquid ran pass her lips. It had little taste to it and as it traveled down her throat she felt her muscles relax and grow limp. Her breathing became easier and she pushed her legs off the chair exchanging the weight of her thighs against her stomach with her hands.

"There," The voice said, and it was much closer this time so Isabella knew it was that of the man next to her. She heard the clattering of glass on stone and looked forward to see the vial set on the table in front of a freckled hand that rippled slightly as it held up the weight of the person it belonged to. The freckled hand ran under black robes that stretched over the form of a man.

He was tall Isabella noted, and lean, he had bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail and light blue eyes a shade darker than her own. His face was freckled as well, and an earring with what looked to be a fang. He had an attire that seemingly put people off but his presence did no more than calm Isabella, the potion however may have something to do with that.

"There you go, you have to be feeling better now. You want to tell me why you where freaking out," He asked in a tone that made Isabella think of Javert. Gavroche called it the 'big brother' tone. And those only big brothers could pull it off. It was half way between comforting and demanding. It seemed to say, 'I want you to be comfortable around me, but tell me what's wrong'.

"I…. Lot to take in," She lied pretty lamely but the man seemed to take it. He leaned against the table backwards propping one foot on the floor and the other on its toe behind the first. He was now half leaning half sitting on the table. His hand relaxed as some of the weight was more evenly distributed.

"I'll say. Not every day you hear of any one, not to mention a Black, popping up in Diagon Alley after they are supposedly dead for a decade." He said off handedly.

"I already told…." She began before she realized she had never asked for the goblins name. "The person who was in here before I am not a Black, I am a Witt, I have been one since I was a year old." She said standing up.

"And what where you the first 12 months of your life," He asked, slumping back down into the chair Isabella shrugged. She really didn't know, all she knew was her dad bought her a plush toy.

"So If you don't know who you where what is saying you were not, are not a Black?" He asked Isabella moved to answer, "Don't answer that it's a rhetorical question. What I mean to say is this, it's a lot to take in I understand and I don't expect you to accept it blindly. But potions don't lie." He said simply before standing up and holding out a hand for her.

"My name is Bill Weasley and you are," He asked, Isabella took his hand and slowly stood up. She brushed off her pants and looked up at him. "Confused," was her one word answer.

"Understandable," He said with a soft smile. He then began leading her out of the room. The two walked in silence out of the marble room and into halls that wrapped around the main foyer.

"Is this your job?" Isabella asked not enjoying the silence

"Specifically no, I am a curse breaker. I am down to visit my family I came in the office to finish up some paperwork. I was the only human in the offices so Ranhok asked me to take you to your vault." He explained Isabella nodded.

"Your family," Isabella asked trying to keep him talking. She really didn't want to regress back into a state of shock, and silence would result in that she was pretty sure.

"Yea, the brother whose closet in age to me just graduated and left for Romania, I came back to see him off." He said, Isabella nodded and continued to grill him on his family. How many brothers? Six brothers and a sister, the sister was the youngest, his father enjoyed muggle artifacts his mother enjoyed large family dinners. She didn't remember much else but she succeeded in keeping him talking until they reached the vault. He then helped her out. There was a small hole for the key witch Isabella realized then she left above ground. She moved to tell Bill that but he pulled the key from a pocket and held it out for her.

Slowly Isabella pressed the key into the lock and turned back to face Bill. He nodded his head foreword and she closed her eyes and twisted it. The key moved smoothly and she peeked her right eye open as she watched the door come apart piece by piece as if it were no more than child play blocks packed on top of each other.

"Pretty cool isn't it. This is one of my favorites. Now before we go in, I have to warn you. Your grandmother, fraternal that is, was a bit, well, crazy. She lost her mind after your uncle died, not that she had a lot of it before then. So there may be a few surprises. I will keep you safe but you have to do what I say when I say it. It's very important. You can ask me questions about what I tell you after we finish but in there you have to trust me okay." He said Isabella seemed weary and looked around a bit but nodded anyways.

"Well then, welcome to your vault Lady Black."

* * *

_**A/N – Alright so there it is, I think I know what I am going to do for the wand, but I will take anymore review suggestions. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the Weasley. I don't have a lot more to say, other than, I 'feed' on feedback so keep it coming.**_

_**Lots' O' Love**_

_**All4TheBest**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N **__**–**__** Shorter chapter, with a lot of things happening, really there a fall out, recognition of birth names, well I won't spoil it for you. You should just read it. ;) not that I am bias of my own story, Never mind, I totally am. Anways for the thank yous. **_

_**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, and Tis-Is-Fussle14 for adding this story to your favorites. Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, . , and Hectorav for alerting this story. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, and Guest, Guest, and guest (who ever you all are), for reviewing.**_

_**Like always you all are amazing and treat me way better than I deserve. However I do 'feed' on feedback so I would like to see that keep coming. **_

_**Lot's O Love' **_

_**All4TheBest.**_

* * *

_"_Well then, welcome to your vault, Lady Black…..You know you can walk in right," Bill added as an afterthought. The child didn't flinch, didn't move to take a step or even make any sign of recollection. So he went to move her himself. He reached out to push her foreword slightly. As his hands fell on the small girls shoulders, noting the fact she flinched slightly. It was barely noticeable to most. But Bill grew up around many children from his own siblings to friends of the family. He knew flinching was not a normal reaction for most, He pulled his hands away not wanting to make the child uncomfortable.

Isabella blinked pulling her eyes from the large vault that just seemed packed with precious metals. Her grayish blue eyes met with Bill's light blue and he nodded into the vault. The walls where lined with pictures and heirlooms. Isabella was a bit overwhelmed. Not this morning was she an odd girl with horrid 'parents', and a 'family' that hate her, a toy that she talks to (not tonmention it talked back) and no heritage to speak of. Now well, really only one thing changed. She had a heritage, a family.

She took a step into the room feeling as if she was being pulled deeper and deeper into the confines of the vault. There where coins everywhere stacked in undefinable piles surrounding pictures and goblets, swords, books, and other things. There was one corner that looked, berated. She walked closer to that, and something caught her eye. It was a small light flicker reflecting off of a silver clasp. As she got closer she ran her hand over the cover, _'To My Precious Baby Girl' _It read in large loopy cursive that was so imperfect in the room that Isabella couldn't stop herself from pulling it in her hand.

It was a fat journal of black leather with a spine that was bent and visible stitching. She felt a pull on this much like she had felt with Padfoot, and Harry many times over. She flipped it in her hands two times before flopping ungracefully on the floor and laying it in her lap. She looked at the clasp for a few moments before turning the flat center bar, then lifting the left ring off the clasp. The book opened in her lap and she flipped to the first page. In the same loopy hand writing that was just a bit more controlled read,

_'To Mira Elizabeth or Iz_

_[As everyone else insists on calling you don't ask me why, I do not understand you uncles and your father. I never have to be honest. Don't tell Uncle James I said that.]_

_My, Precocious baby girl,_

_This is for you, as you go off to Hogwarts,_

_Take these words as the motherly advice I fear I will never be able to give._

_I hope you know I love you and wish nothing more than to see you grow up my precious little flower.'_

A tear slipped from Isabella's stoic expression her hand flew to feel her now we cheek. Isabella barely ever cried without a fight. She was far from weak, she wouldn't call herself strong, but she wasn't weak, never weak. Isabella's tear landed on the page next to a smudge mark on the word flower where her mother's tear had fallen. She reached her hand out and brushed her pointer finger over the paper. She then turned to the next page slowly.

_'Mira Elizabeth,_

_If are reading this my precious little girl, I am no longer with you, know that I love you, and please know that I love you. It would kill me if you ever thought differently. I hope you Father and Uncle's (Moonmy and Prongs, Wormtail dosen't know about this book) respected my wishes and gave this to you on your first day of Hogwarts. Hogwarts schooling wasa magical time in my life and I hope you have thousands of adventures and 'manage some mischief' along the way. I never wished to write something like this to you, for I wished to tell you but I am afraid I cannot. We are in the middle war here Mira, and no matter how much I wish to stay back I cannot watch the ones I loved be killed and not do anything, I have never been one to stay back and watch, Your Father and Uncle's need help. Despite what they believe, not even the Marauders can bring down Voldemort alone. I hope by this time however he is gone and you Harry, Neville and Author and Molly's kids. Will not have to go through school as we before you did, waiting for the next attack to strike and praying it was not your family or someone we knew who was hit. It was horrible and I would never wish it on my worst enemy much less my baby girl, My precious little baby girl. _

_I am in your nursery while writing this, you aren't even a week old yet but you are such a good baby. Lying there staring up at the walls painted for you by your Father reaching out your arm In spastic jumps to reach the running animals that always seem to escape you. Your left thumb finding its way to your mouth as you hold tightly to the small plush toy your father gave to you on your first day home. You probably still have it you barely ever let it go. Your father is asleep lying on your floor holding you close to his chest as if he believes you will just disappear. I am quite sure he is squishing you the tiniest bit but you don't seem to mind you seem quite content in his arms. _

_I know he is probably over protective now with everything that has happened, and there are times when you are sure he is ruining your life. But I promise my little flower he isn't. And on days you feel like he is talk to Harry, I am quite sure Aunt Lily does the same to him. You are stirring now, probably hungry so I am going to say goodbye my precious baby girl. Until I write again._

_Love, Mommy.'_

More tears filled Isabella's eyes then. Someone loved her, sure it was a long time ago, but someone loved her enough to hold tight for fear she would be gone if they let go. Some one loved her enough to write letters just for her.

"I don't mean to pull you away, but this vault isn't the safest place in the world, lot of, sketchy magic in old vaults like this, best to be going soon as we can." Bill said, truthfully he knew nothing of this vault, but he did know that the Black's weren't the cleanest Wizarding family so he wouldn't doubt the presence of hexes, curses and other things. Not that he couldn't handle them, he just rather wouldn't.

"Oh, I am sorry, I am holding you up, I will just," Isabella jumped to her feet and moved to place the book back. "Most everything in here is yours ya know. You can keep the book." Isabella looked up at that, she had yet to put the book down it balanced on the tip of her fingers she looked at it then back at Bill.

"I can, I… I can keep it" She said holding the spine loosely in her hand not wanting to cling to it too tight, all too often Carl Witt would wave something in front of the small girls face just to watch her wither when he ripped it away. Bill who was loitering by the door turned his head quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya kid, yours, someone has to have given you something before." Bill said though he seemed unsure of his own words. He wasn't quite sure however, he knew he was treading dangerous waters around this small girl.

"No, having something means your important" She simply shook her head. Bill couldn't help but think he wasn't supposed to hear that. So he just stood there abet awkwardly and thought carefully about his next word choice. He didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable by pointing it out. But he felt like he had too, maybe it was a cry for help. Or maybe it was a slip of the tongue. Or maybe… he didn't know. So he was quite glad when he didn't have to because not a second later the dark haired girl turned to him.

"Mr. Bill, I….I am sorry, this isn't familiar." Isabella explained stuffing her feet. Bill looked up and raised an eyebrow before realizing the girl was talking about the piles of coins.

"A gallion Is the gold, it's worth 17 of the silver sickles, and a sickle is 29 kunts. It's, well a bit hard at first, you'll get it through." He explained with a smile. Isabella nodded gallion, sickle, knut, it was all different and a bit confusing. She however decided it would be best if she had some of each kind, guessing she needed more of the knuts than the gallions and about a middle number amount of sickles. She set aside a little pile. Bill placed something in her hand.

"It's a bag that has an extending charm on it. Best charm in the book if you ask me. It will hold everything that can fit thru the top." He explained Isabella looked up a bit skeptical on the bag. Sure it could hold everything, but could she get it back.

"It also responds very well to will power, you can choose what you get by just thinking about it." He said, and though Isabella was still skeptic but gathered the money anyways and put it in the bag, she then put the book in the bag, surprised when it went in without an issue. Her fingers lingering on the cover a second longer than needed before she let it go. Allowing the book to slip from her fingertips, she then bit her bottom lip. She couldn't decide if she would ask or not, but she had to know, she knew she had to know, so she turned to ask.

"Ummm, Mr. Bill, what does this mean now, what happens?" Bill sighed, he knew that was coming. He knew sooner or later the girl would ask about her family. It was only natural. He didn't answer for a few seconds thinking of the best way to tell him.

"I mean, My parents, or My grandparents, don't they at least want to meet me?" The child asked Bill sighed this time a bit louder and Isabella heard it.

"Lady Black…. It's not that they don't want to meet you, but…." He began.

"They are all dead aren't they, all dead, Knowing I am a Black is no different than thinking I was a Witt is it." She cried, and thou Bill knew he should not tell her a lie, he should not nod and spare the young child's feelings. He couldn't help but feel himself do so. It was not like Sirius would ever get out of jail, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to find the girl. He walked away hoping that was the end of it before his conscious began eating him up. He helped her into the cart and got all the way back to the room he started in before he couldn't take it any longer.

"I lied, I lied and I am sorry, Look, your father. He isn't dead." He almost yelled and kicked himself when he saw the hopeful look that Isabella then sported.

"But, you can't see him," He said and Isabella looked down at her feet of course.

"He's in Azkaban, a Wizarding prison for killing more than a dozen people." Bill began to explain.

"He, he killed, he's a murder." Isabella huffed.

"Yes, well I think. There was never a trial but everything points to it being him. I am so sorry, I just couldn't lie to you. You deserved to know."

"Do I have to go to school as a Black?" She asked turned away from Bill.

"Well no, I guess not. Did your letter say Black." He asked.

"No, it said Witt." Isabella said simply.

"Well that's probably for the best. I am sorry Lady….."

"Isabella, my name is Isabella. Not Lady Black,"

"Isabella, Isabella, Excuse me can't you tell this is important, Isabella, Isabella, Child OVER HERE!" The unmistakable voice of Ms. Faber carried and Isabella took a deep before turning and making her way toward the woman. Ms. Faber as her arms reached out and pulled the small girl to her side. Gavroche was close behind his mother.

"Bella, Bella, My dear Bella, my little girl, are you alright. Are you hurt. Let me see you, My goodness child, I am not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the day." She said pulling Isabella away from her to make sure she was alright then smashing her back to her chest. Isabella tried to shimmy out of her grasp but the hug just became tighter. Gavroche just stood to the side.

"Bella, what happened." He asked.

"Nothing important, I have money now though, can we just go. Please," Isabella asked.

"Yes, dear the day is far from young and we have a lot to do. Let us be on our way." Ms. Faber said as she took the arms of both the children and led them out of the bank.

Shopping was not as fun as everyone made it out to be, three hours and five stores later Isabella was ready to call it quits. Not because she was tired, no she had way more stamina then that, but because Gavroche was tired. And Isabella knew a tired Gavroche was an angry Gavroche, and an angry Gavroche was about as fun as watching paint dry. She had tuned him out a while ago but knew he was probably complaining about the fact he had to 'carry' his own pet.

There most recent stop was the pet Shop where Gavroche proceeded to find the most unattractive owl Isabella had ever seen. The thing was called a 'barn owl' looked like it had no nose. Sure she understood they were common actually the woman said that was one of the last ones she had in stock. But Isabella did not see the attraction. She really didn't find many owls attractive, the eyes always seemed to creep her out a bit and there sleeping schedules left something to be desired. However seconds after walking into the store a small owl landed on her shoulder and perched there. She was told by the shop lady it was a rufous morph screech owl 'Pip-squeak' she named him.

And that he had just been separated from his parents not three weeks ago. He was quite small and though Isabella had a dislike for owls during her time spent at the store the small owl that would not move from its perch on her shoulder grew on her. And despite her better judgment Isabella paid the 13 sickles for the small owl that nibbled on the top of her ear with affection.

She was given a small cage for 'Pip-squeak' that they had tried to place the owl it, or more like Ms. Faber tried. 'Pip-squeak' bit Ms. Faber and flew back to her perch. They stopped trying after that, and 'Pip-squeak' was left on Isabella's shoulders. Gavroche had asked if his owl 'Barren' could come out as well, to which he was told no. This was one of the many sources of his aggravation. As they came up on the last store of the day some place named 'Olivanders'. Who she guessed sold wands, why you ask. The sign that said 'Maker Of Fine Wands' It was a pretty good clue.

She looked through the windows and saw someone who made her heart jump into her throat. Harry, she opened the door, balancing her trunk on her knees while doing so, and entered. She watched as the shop owner handed Harry a wand that Harry flicked and broke a vase with. Harry seemed a bit weary of that wand as it set it down. For good reason too, setting her trunk down next to the only other trunk in the store, one she guessed belonged to Harry she moved to tap him on the back.

"Isabella," He said and she nodded.

"I was wondering if I would see you again. I forgot to ask, are you going to Hogwarts in September, is that why you're here?" He rattled and Isabella nodded again. Harry pulled her into a hug. Slightly hitting 'Pip-squeak' in his perch and making the small owl hoot in protest, he pulled back shyly.

"Oh I didn't notice him, sorry little fella," He said and Pip-squeak seemed to stare at Harry for a good few minutes before hopping from Isabella's shoulder to Harry's and biting his ear softly.

"I guess he forgives me then." Harry said with a laugh. Isabella just nodded not trusting herself with words. 'Pip-Squeak' flew back to her shoulder and rested there.

"Mr. Potter, I wonder, why don't you try this one." The shop keeper asked coming back with a box that looked like it had seen better days. Harry reached out for it and took a minute to weigh it in his palm. It seemed to fit just right but he didn't want to make any assumptions so he slightly swished it. A few green lights sparkled out of the tip.

"So very peculiar indeed," The shop keeper mumbled to himself.

"What's peculiar?" Isabella said uttering her first words since entering the room.

"That Mr. Potter is destined for this wand when its brother, gave him that scar." The shop keeper said without looking at Isabella. "We can expect great things from you Harry Potter, after all He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

"He-Must-Not-Be-Named, wait the boy who lived, Harry…." Isabella mused for a second before she came up to the only obvious conclusion.

"Harry, you're the Boy Who Lived!" She almost screamed, this made Olivander turn to her one eyebrow raised in question. It took him a few moments as well before all the puzzle pieces fit and he addressed the small girl standing in his shop.

"Lady Black, I was expecting you. How clever you showing up at the same time as Mr. Potter here. Just like your fathers you two. Thick as thieves, along with those other to boys. Oh they were a hoot," He mused.

"I remember giving your father his first wand Dearie, Rosewood and Phoenix Feather, 15" flexible, great for Transfiguration, Your mothers though was most odd oak and unicorn hair a powerful wand indeed." He rambled. Isabella finally got a good look at him. He was an older man who didn't seem to carry himself in any way to suggest the age he was.

His hair was white as snow and stood up in a disheveled manner looking as if it hadn't been combed in days. Yet it was an orderly ciaos, if that makes any since. His robes (as she learned wizards wear) where disheveled and dusty his face the slightest bit pink showing how hard he worked. His eyes where a light blue a few shades darker than Isabella's own but stood out against his sun kissed skin tone and bushy white brow. He was looking apon her in amazement his eyes wide his mouth slightly open. His face sagged around his eyes and mouth making him seem as if he had a box jaw.

"You knew my parents." Isabella said the way Bill spoke of her father seemed to make her think that he was always this horrid person but the shop owner talked affectionately about him. Or maybe it was just the man's obsession with wands.

"Oh yes, I remember every wand ever sold. Melody Faber 12" Dragon Heartstring and Holly if I am not mistaken," He said. Isabella then noted the fact that Ms. Faber had just entered the store. Isabella

"Not at all, how are you Mr. Olivander." Ms. Faber asked.

"Oh very good my dear, it is a very good day. A Potter and A Black both getting wands, oh how precious. If only your parents could be here children. Now that would be an occasion. Now Lady Black to get your wand…." The man Olivanders said and Isabella tried to stop him. She tried to get him to omit the name before she heard the screech.

"How dare you Garrick accusing such a sweet girl of such a horrid name. Isabella Witt is no more a Black than I am a unicorn. The gull…" The woman practically screeched. Gavroche and Harry flinched backwards as the woman continued on.

"Ms. Faber," Isabella whispered trying to get the woman's attention to no avail, "Ms. Faber, Ms. Faber," She kept repeating each time a little louder.

"What Isabella, can't you see I am in a conversation." Ms. Faber said with a huffed breath.

"Ms. Faber, I…. Mr. Olivander was not wrong. I learned that I was a Black at Gringotts, I…." The child explained and the look that crossed Ms. Faber's expression was one of pure and utter hatred Isabella saw the hand raised but didn't move fast enough to stop the impending slap. It stung worse than most slaps, than the majority of hits really because she had trusted Ms. Faber, she loved Ms. Faber and saw her as a surrogate mother. The slap stung much more than her cheek. It stung everything Isabella was. Harry, noting the girls distress, stepped forward in-between the two.

"You little death eater brat, I let you in my house," Ms. Faber screeched fairly loudly.

"I loved you like my own, you little, little death eater. You little pureblooded stuck up death eater," Ms. Faber screeched and Olivander moved to take action but Ms. Faber beat him to it.

"Come along Gavroche, we are leaving. We will find you a wand somewhere else. I will not have you interacting with that Death Eater scum any longer. Let's go," She said and Isabella was frozen, the words from long ago replaying in her mind. The words Hillary Witt had spoken to her 'no one loves you Isabella, you aren't good enough to be loved.' It played like a mantra in her mind. She didn't cry thou she didn't even show the slightest crack in her stoic expression.

"Some people, I swear, now that's taken care of why we don't find you a wand Miss. Black." He said as he then began to busy himself again. Isabella moved to protest but he was gone before she said a word. He came back seconds later with a pile of wands.

"There is nothing better than trying out a few wands to take your mind off your troubles Dearie, go on try one." He pushed and she did. She picked a random wand off the table 'Yew, and Phoenix Feather' Olivander informed her though she paid little attention. It was a half dozen wands (give or take a few) before her hand grasped on a wand lighter in color. It was simple thicker on the bottom and thinner on the top culminating to a point with a swirl design down the entire thing. She pulled it into her hand.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"That it is, Cypress and Unicorn hair, I made that wand long ago. Never found a match for it though. Give it a swish why don't you," He pushed and Isabella did just that she flicker her wrist and the vase Harry broke before fixed itself, wands on the table all flew back into their boxes and back on the selves. She smiled as did Harry and Mr. Olivander.

"I think we found your wand ma'am."

* * *

_**A/N **__**–**__** Bum, Bum, Bum! Oh the tension. Not. I will update again soon. I hope. Oh and to clear up any confusion for now the only time Isabella will be called Mira Elizabeth is when I add parts of the journal she will be Isabella in the story for the time being. **_

_**Anyways you lovely readers have reviewed 20 times, which means you get a new question. You get a new question. **_

_**Where should 'Mira Elizabeth Black' (Isabella Witt) Be sorted?. **_

_**Also if you all have any suggestions for Gavroche feel free to put them in the review box. **_

_**I 'feed' on feedback. **_

_**Lots' O Love'**_

_**All4TheBest. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, It is only about half of what I usually write in this story. So I apologize for that, it isn't really significant either. I just had to push the story line along by doing this and I liked the stopping part I reached. So I stopped. I have yet to answer to all of the reviews for last chapter I am still replying to reviews. I will try to get back to you all as soon as possible. **

**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, and Kiyoko Hikari for adding this story to your favorites. Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, and Hectorav for alerting this story. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing. So just so you all are aware, you are amazing and treat me way better than I deserve by showering me with reviews. **

**However I do 'feed' on feedback so I would like to see that keep coming.**

**Lot's O Love'**

**All4TheBest.**

July 31, 1991

Diagon Alley,

Leaky Caldron

Isabella sat silently at the plastic chair as she saw the blurred vision of Harry and Hagrid conversing in the distance. She tried to keep her mind off the conversation however because she didn't want to accident. She didn't know if Hagrid would get mad or not, and she really didn't want to upset the man she solely believed was at least part giant. So she watched people walk around and deducted stories for these people as well as 'Pip-squeak' sat on her shoulder and her fingers tapped out the notes to Beethoven's 'Moon Light Sonata' on the table in front of her.

"Harry I am sure you miss understood, I doubt anyone would leave a child in an unfamiliar place without…." She heard Hagrid say and despite her best efforts could not stop the next words from her mouth.

"It's because of my parents." Isabella said simply. "My real parents," she added softly. "They where death eaters Hagrid, That's why Ms. Faber left." Harry sighed vocally his words loud enough Hagrid felt the need to ssh him however.

"Who," He asked with a raised eyebrow as he tried to place the girl in front of him in some pureblooded mania family. He kept falling short.

"What is a 'death – eater," Isabella asked finally addressing Hagrid straight to his face and not indirectly. She backed up until her back pressed against Harry. She usually hated plutonic physical contact or any physical contact really but always seemed calm in Harry's presence. Hagrid sighed and lead the two kids back to the table and sat both down before sitting across from them and leaning over to explain the next thing.

"Look kid's you got to understand, Wizards can go bad, and a few years back one went as bed as you can get. His name was, Vol…. Vold….. Vol…." Hagrid stuttered. Unable to form the word,

"Maybe you could write it down?" Harry suggested but Hagrid shook his head and murmured something under his breath that sounded a bit like, 'can't spell it.' "Voldemort, he started a war against muggle borns and gathered a following called Death-Eaters,"

"Voldemort, Is he the person who killed my parents?" Harry asked. Hagrid didn't ever answer that question rather switched gears completely and ushered both children out of the room. He then lead them to the train and brought them home with a promise that someone would be there to bring them to Kings Cross September first.

* * *

September 1, 1991

Witt Household

Slowly and with the grace of a newly born giraffe calf, Isabella drug her body through the entrance to the attic, a drop door. She flopped on her back breathing heavily and pressing against her bruised ribs she had now more than likely scraped by sliding against wood. She had half a mind to curl up and forget the past few hours ever happened but knew that would be ill-advised. The wounds on her back where just beginning to heal from nights ago, pulling at them would only prove to reopen them.

For Carl Witt became very smart when Isabella was about seven, He learned if he beat one side of the girl one week and the other the next it put the girl in a lot more pain then just littering her entire body every week. Isabella hated that mental revelation. So she laid there on her back breaths short and body sore she whimpered into the darkening room. She twisted her head and saw her cot not three feet away from her. She didn't think she could make it silently though, and making noise after Carl released her was a bad Idea.

"One day," she whispered into the night air like a broken prayer. One day until school started, one day until she saw Harry again. One day before she could leave this godforsaken house for almost a little more than 9 months, it was a god sent really, a god sent with point hats and funny incantations. One day until a man, she was pretty sure was at least part giant, showed up and took her away for school. One day till she could read the book her mother left her. The small book was still tucked safely away in the bad Bill had handed her. With Carl's tradition of destroying everything the girl held dear it was quite obvious the book would be used as fire wood. Even if it wasn't cold, he would do it and burn the image into her mind just to reiterate something that really by now Isabella already knew. 'She wasn't worth it'

A small hoot was heard as 'Pip-squeak' now just Pip and Isabella called him flew down and landed on her chest. He softly hooted not daring to make a noise louder than Isabella had just made. He then flew to the mattress and hooted again then back to Isabella.

"I can't Pip, I am too tired. Just let me sleep here." Isabella said. Pip went back and grabbed the sack of old sheets Isabella used as a pillow and flew it back over to the girl. Isabella lifted her head and slid the pillow underneath it. She lowered her head down and smiled as the old tore sheets cradled her head. Sure it was not much more comfortable. It was actually a bit uncomfortable, but it was still better than the hardwood floor. Isabella then felt her ripped blanket fall over her body.

"Thank you Pip," She whispered, with a half-hearted smile. Pip hooted and then flew back to his perch on a lower beam of the ceiling. Isabella took a shaky breath and attempted to close her eyes. She knew that she needed sleep. She was quite aware of the fact sleep was needed for normal human function. So she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep that didn't last long.

She woke up early the next morning, long before the sun even contemplated creeping over the steady rain clouded drizzle of night to wake up the rest of the population. And slowly moved to stand, her body was sore and it was uncomfortable to move but she knew she had to. Today was the day, she couldn't dottle, not for even a second. So with stiff legs and a wobbled walk trying to move in the least painful way possible Isabella slipped from her attic sanctuary and into the nearest bathroom.

It was a whole floor above and at the other end of the house from Carl and Hilary's room. Seeing as the kitchen was underneath and Carl was instructed, by Hilary of course, that no respectable people slept next to where they ate. Isabella remembered that day well. Tara, one of the youngest in the house had snickered after Hilary said that. And as one would guess Carl didn't take well to that. So he decided to punish who ever laughed. He mentally came to the conclusion that the laughter must have been Isabella without asking anyone so she was beaten. She guessed the older kids reprimanded the younger ones though. Because now, no matter how outlandish the statement the Witt children stood with a stone face. It was a bit sad to be honest, they all looked so hopeless, so dead. Anyways Isabella hoped that she would be able to step in the shower and wash up. She prayed to any and all higher powers listening that she could finish and slip back into her 'room' before the house awoke. She stopped and quietly slipped into the linen closet where she hid her blue trunk and grabbed her uniform to change into after.

She slipped into the room quietly and stripped herself of her oversized tee and shorts and undergarments, shivering slightly at the promise of the shower that awaited her. Isabella had always loved the heat of a showers they seemed to wash all of her worries away. She stepped into the cool tub flooring and shivered slightly as her feet adjusted to the temperature.

She then twisted the nobs and water pounded against the crown of her head before trickling to the tips of black curls and then slowly down her body collecting dirt, grime, and dry blood along the way and trickling off her in a mucky brown color testifying to the state of her dirtiness. The murky water collected at her feet and seemed to run from the now clean skin it once inhabited into the drain. The movement so quick and so motivated. As if they didn't know that after being taken by the drain to be stuck in a pipe, it was much different from condensation on a plant leaf moving trying to hide itself from the imposing sun that would evaporate it on contact.

With eyes closed and muscles insides warm from the steam omitting from the once cool tub floor blanketing Isabella in comforting warmth. It times like this she felt could stand under the faucet forever and be content that was of course if she didn't have to worry about the other people in the house. With that thought she quickly washed up and used some of the large shampoo and conditioner that all the girls used. Hoping to use a small enough amount no one would notice.

Messaging it into her scalp and down her hair she realized she had a few bad knots from the almost three weeks she had gone without combing her hair. Her hair was fairly split and she would now need to cut it. She hated cutting her hair. She stepped back under the warm stream of water and soapy bubbles took the place of the grime. Making sure she got all the soap out of her hair she then turned off the water and grabbed the towel from right outside the shower curtain drying herself off as she stepped on the tile flooring.

She then took to finishing drying herself up and then pulling her hair into the towel and started dressing. She slipped on the tights and the skirt before one of the small white tank tops she had got. She then let her hair down and got a good look at herself in the mirror. Her face was slightly shrunken her eyes looked alert but with a hidden stream of tiredness creeping ever closer to the surface. Slight bags fell under her eyelashes making her bright blue eyes stand out more. She looked presentable, no worse than how she usually attended school and the small bruises on her arms would be covered by her uniform shirt. The only one that she was slightly worried about was the one on her shoulder creeping up her neck.

It was by far one of her better bruises but it still was a bruise and she didn't want people to ask questions. She hated when people asked questions about her bruises. She always lost friends because of that, the reason being after everything Carl and Hilary had done to her they were her 'family', even if they weren't biologically, she could never or would never tell anyone about the fact she fell short of them. Because in her mind there where less than a hand full of beating's she didn't deserve.

Not wishing to think about the Witt's anymore she rummaged through the drawers for the pair of scissors all of the Witt children used to trim their hair. She found the small black things and smiled standing up yet as she looked into the mirror she saw some one behind her. She jumped back slightly which only served to make the person standing behind her smile.

"I am not gonna hurt you Isabella," The girl whispered. Her name was Sophia, she was one of the older kids in the house yet one of the newest as well. Her Dad left when she was little and never returned and her mom had died earlier this year. She was short compared to everyone else in the house even though she was about a head taller than Isabella. Isabella just nodded; she didn't dare speak to the older kids, or really any of the kids. Usually they didn't speak to her.

"Why don't you let me do this," Sophia said pulling the scissors from Isabella's hand and motioning for the girl to sit on the toilet lid and face the other way. Isabella did just that, She then felt her hair being trimmed all the knots and slit ends disappearing lightening her head considerably. She then felt a soft hand running down her back as a brush followed.

"My mom used to be a hair stylist, she taught me a lot. Especially her favorite trick, you pull your hair into a ponytail like so." Sophia demonstrated pulling Isabella's hair back and securing it with a scrunchie form her own stash. "And then you cut it like so," She continued cutting the ponytail on a slight downward angle to give Isabella some layers. She then took the girl's hair down and smiled. Pulling Isabella to the mirror to see herself, she looked different her hair no longer touched her back in weighed down curls it was a few inches shorter than her elbows and hand much more of a controlled curl to it. Isabella reached up to touch her curls and smiled. Feeling the now soft hair under her fingers, "And then you pull some of it off your face, "She said pulling back the sides of Isabella's hair and braided it down she then secured it and smiled.

"There is that pretty face that has been hidden by all of that hair?" She said pushing her hair behind her ear. Isabella just smiled, she didn't believe it but Sophia smiled a very broken smile with watery eyes. Isabella watched as Sophia began to break and stood there staring a head. She didn't know what to do? How should she react? She never had to console a crying person before and Padfoot was really the only person to console her, and Isabella doubted snuggling her face and calling her pup would call for the same reaction. So she just stood there extremely uncomfortable, quite sure she sure couldn't be any more uncomfortable, she was wrong however. Because next Sophia just wrapped her arms around Isabella and began to cry into her shoulder. Isabella tried to wiggle her way out of the hug for a few moments before just sagging down and relaxing into the hug, accepting the fact it was being given but not moving to return it.

"Oh dear, look at me, a right mess I am." Sophia then chuckled wiping her eyes though new tears just fell to replace them.

"I better let you get going," She said and Isabella just nodded mutely. She wanted to say thank you, but her fear of speaking to the older kids stopped her. So she just grabbed the rest of her uniform slipping on the button down shirt but not bothering with the buttons and left. She made sure to grab her trunk as well. Glad they sold the with lightening charm already placed so that she didn't have to worry about the weight just the large shape. She pulled it over to the attic, she pulled down the roof door while standing on the trunk for height and watched as the latter came down.

She then climbed up the latter in an odd, extremely dangerous, backward motion, pulling the box up with one hand as the other made sure she wouldn't fall. She finally pulled it up into the room and smiled before sneaking back down. Yesterday she was not given dinner or lunch and breakfast really consisted of no more than a burnt piece of toast, so the small girl was starving. She slipped down the steps and into the kitchen being sure not to wake any one and pulled out non-perishables from the nearest pantry putting them into a small plastic bag that The Witt's kept hanging on the insides of the doors. 'Better than lunch boxes' Hilary always commented.

Hilary and Carl however snored on, Isabella smiled at her cleverness, she would be gone before they realized. Taking an apple from the table and sinking her teeth into it, she smiled as the slightly acidic juice to seep from the apple and down her throat as well as the side of her mouth. Her tongue darted out to catch it before it fell and ruined her new shirt. She then moved to the next cabinet grabbed two bottles of lukewarm water and snuck back to her attic sanctuary. Dumping her food into her trunk she grabbed her piano book and sat down in the alcove opening it to the next page.

She had stopped seeing the Witt's after that day in Diagon alley but she still loved the piano. So she opened it up to Pachelbel's cannon in D, she read to the music just to immerse herself in it with little prior knowledge of the piece, She imagined playing D4 F#4 and D3 before the notes became no more than a road map her mind placing them and playing the song without any medium. It was magical, it was special, it was another worldly experience. Or else it was supposed to be.

Isabella couldn't stop thinking long enough to lose herself in the piece, because while setting the bag of food down her eye caught to the small bag where her book from her mom, she kept glancing back at the trunk. Knowing that it was a bad idea to pick up the book and read it, but her mind kept wandering back to it, wondering if it was even real, did she just imagine reading the book or was it true. Did her mother truly write her? The suspense was enough to make her move closer. She could just check, she didn't have to take it out of the bag did she. She could just look and see if it was there. She slunk forward carefully and placed her hand out to grab the trunk. Her finger tips grazed the top and she smiled as she then fell to her knees and unlatched it moving to tear it open.

"Isabella!" She heard the hoarse whisper and yelped turning around her eyes closing at the familiarly of the voice. She was scared of what the voice would say. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her visitor and widdled away from his form. Hoping he wasn't here to scream at her.

* * *

**A/N ****–**** I mentioned my amazing reviewers, followers, and alertest (idk what to call people who alert) earlier but I would just like to reiterate that. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Last chapter I had 20 something reviews now I have more than 30, you all spoil me. I have a question that took me a while to come up with, I thought I would have more time, so excuse its lameness. **

**Good! Friend! Amazing People! Weasley's/ Hermione or Weirded out! Hypocrital! Judgemental! Yet still good! Weasley's / Hermione? Pertaining to their take on Isabella, leave answers in review box. Hopefully the question didn't confuse you. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – THIS IS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, It is also only about half of what I usually write being just over 2,000 words. It finishes the beginning of the story and pushes Isabella that much closer to Hogwarts so I think it's important. The train and everything will be next chapter. **_

_**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, and Chuu112 for adding this story to your favorites. Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, and Hectorav for alerting this story. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing. **_

_**I'm just gonna get on with it,**_

_**Lot's o' love **_

_**All4TheBest.**_

* * *

East Reversold

Spetember 1, 1991

"_Isabella!" She heard the horse whisper and yelped turning around her eyes closing at the familiarly of the voice. She was scared of what the voice would say. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her visitor and widdled away from his form. Hoping he wasn't here to scream at her._

As her back hit her trunk she sucked in a cool breath that felt like ice against her small slightly yellowed teeth. Her breathing just went downhill from there, she huffed breaths but once again could not get her lungs to comply and take in enough oxygen. The boy who stood in the room moved closer and sat in front of her. His hands reached out on either side but did not touch her face. Her heart rate sped up and her eyes welded up with tears.

"Izzy, Iz, hey, hey, look at me. Isabella, please look at me. I am not going to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you, look at me Iz come on." A voice coaxed and Isabella's hand flew from her sides to the wrist of the boy speaking. Her eyes met his and she let out a dry sob before collapsing against his chest. The boy slacked his arms and picked up Isabella moving to sit on her trunk. Though his knees stuck up fairly high and pulled Isabella into his lap.

"Come on Iz, calm down, I got you, I got you. Just breathe Isabella everything is fine." After about ten minutes of repeating similar words of nothingness into the crown of the small girls head Isabella finally caught her breath and pulled away from him with a deep blush, embarrassed that she needed his assistance in something that was seemingly quite well, dumb.

"I'm, I apologize, I shouldn't have…." She began,

"Iz its fine really I should have knocked or something, I didn't mean to scare you," The boy said standing up. He then turned to fish something out of his back pocket.

"I found this little one in the guest room last week and I thought that you wouldn't want to go away without him." He said holding out the small dog plush that Isabella had been missing. She snatched it and pulled it to her chest.

"Padfoot," She whispered snuggling it close to her chest.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Javert, I thank you!" Isabella added throwing herself into Javert's arms and pulling him into a tight hug.

"No problem kid,"

"Wait your mom, isn't she going to be mad if she figures out you are over here." Javert laughed and ran his hair through his black hair. He had a full laugh that reminded Isabella of parks when she was younger. It was a child's laugh, which somehow Javert never grew out of. Isabella felt her own face tug into a smile.

"Yes because my mother scares me so much," He chuckle smiling and pretending to lean against a smaller frame of his mother making Isabella smile. He was leaning a bit far, down with a smile. Isabella bit her bottom lip to hide a smile. Because though Javert was being a bit extreme in his recreation Ms. Faber was about a head shorter than his 6'2" frame. Not that most weren't, Mr. Faber was tall as well and Gavroche was in that awkward phase so I cannot pass judgment on his height at the moment. Let's just say he is average height. Javert fell out of his awkward pose and then his face sobered as if he remembered some bad news.

"Iz, can you please promise me something?" He asked, Iz looked up wondering what it was he wanted her to promise him. She nodded numbly anyways. She would listen to Javert, she always did and he has never intentionally lead her wrong before.

"Stay away from my brother." He said and Iz looked up surprise clearly evident on her face as Javert crouched and grabbed her arms silencing her before she even opened her mouth to speak. "Please Iz, I don't want you hurt and Gavroche, well he is being a right idiot and so is mom for that matter. But idiots or not I don't want them to hurt you. Please Izy, Please, he's got this new friend and I, please Iz, please." Javert's voice lost its annoying calm and joking tone as his hands gripped tighter to Isabella forearms, more than likely creating bruises that he was unaware of. Isabella had always bruised quite easily. She tried to squirm away from his grasp as it became uncomfortable but he wouldn't allow it.

"Promise me, Isabella, Promise me right now." He said his voice becoming despite.

"I promise. I… I promise." She said and Javert pulled her into a hug, well more like crushed her to his chest squashing her arms down to her side and hiding his face in her neck as he stood. Isabella tucked her feet in knowing that it was futile to try to reach the ground. He was almost two feet taller than her. He held her tight to his chest and held on for a few moments. Isabella basked in his warmth, she knew this was probably the closest she would ever feel to having someone who truly cared about her, and who would truly be able to look after her.

Sure there was Harry, but Javert was different, he was _older _maybe, Isabella wasn't sure why he was different he just was. Then an again when she used to be hugged by Gavroche it felt different from Javert and Harry too. When Sophia hugged her earlier it felt much different than when Ms. Faber used to hug her. She wondered if maybe with in hugs held everyone's differences. She wondered that if the strength or the weakness of a hug, the kind of warmth (suffocating or comforting) that you feel, and the way you respond is what sums up a plutonic relationship, much like a kiss sums up a romantic one.

She wondered if that was true what it said about her.

She rarely returned hugs and it was once in a great while that she would give one. She never squeezed tight like Javert did to the point you were sure bones where being rearranged but somehow still felt comfortable, or even like her mother described her father's hugs, like she would be scared the person she was clinging to would leave. She hugged loosely and with week stance almost fragile as if she knew the person would leave and didn't get too attached.

As all of this went through her head she threw her arms around Javert and tugged him closer moving slightly so her legs wrapped around his waist. Wanting to know what it was like to cling tightly she did repositioning her arms so she wrapped them around his neck. Javert smiled and buried his face back into her shoulder loosening his grip on her but still supporting the bulk of her weight so she didn't fall. He waited for her to be done and after almost four minutes she let go and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered pulling farther back and crawling from his embrace.

"its fine kid, hey I got to get going before Ma realizes I escaped, have a good year. And write, if you can that is." Javert smiled and pulled her into him once more before escaping the same way he came. With a fleeting smile.

After Javert left Isabella was reminded of why she couldn't just pick up the book from her trunk, she was reminded why it was important to keep it hidden, anyone could come up here really. So she put her piano book away and climbed on to her thin mattress and pulled Padfoot in front of her so he sat inches from her lap.

"Padfoot," She said and left it there waiting for a response, after a few moments of not receiving one she took in a deep breath and continued. "Padfoot, are you real. I mean are you a person somewhere? I only ask because, well, I have learned since our last talk I am not who I think I am, or at least who I was raised to be. I keep thinking I am Isabella Witt, simple, understated, fading into the background. But then someone told me I am really Mira Elizabeth Black, that's a mouth full right, Mira Elizabeth, it just sounds important, like it commands attention and holds some regal knowing or something like that. It reminds me of storybooks where princesses are named Snow, or Aurora, or Odette, its well just different I guess. I am not like those princesses in those storybooks, I am just plain Isabella nothing special nothing monumental. But when I got my mother's journal and saw on the first like she called me Mira Elizabeth, it felt right, I am not making any sense am I, I don't like the name, I do like the name, I feel like I fit the name, I feel like I don't, am picking pedals from a flower like a hopeless love sick girl aren't I?" She asked and broke before realizing how stupid it sounded. A muffled noise came from Padfoot but she stopped it before it carried.

"Actually don't answer that Padfoot, don't answer at all. I don't want an answer. I just, want to send this question out into the void, because maybe if I do it will help somehow." She said before yawning and snuggling into her mattress having made her bed before going down for her shower. She closed her eyes and sighed at the little comfort the mattress gave.

"Goodnight dear void." She whispered dozing off to the land of the unconscious for almost an hour and a half, yet she didn't stay awake she fell into a deep sleep fairly quickly basking in the few hours of rest she could now have. She was dead to the world with in a matter of twenty minutes. So dead she didn't hear the voids answer back to her.

* * *

Azkaban, September 1, 1991

"Padfoot," The small sing song voice of Sirius sanity spoke and he jerked into a seated position, the voice seemed much steadier than the last time it talked to him, much more hopeful. It had seemed like forever since they last talked, so long he was sure his sanity had all but left. The one word was left hanging, he opened his mouth to reply to it before the girl continued.

"Padfoot, are you real. I mean are you a person somewhere? I only ask because, well, I have learned since our last talk I am not who I think I am, or at least who I was raised to be. I keep thinking I am Isabella Witt, simple, understated, fading into the background. But then someone told me I am really Mira Elizabeth Black, that's a mouth full right, Mira Elizabeth, it just sounds important, like it commands attention and holds some regal knowing or something like that. It reminds me of storybooks where princesses are named Snow, or Aurora, or Odette, its well just different I guess. I am not like those princesses in those storybooks, I am just plain Isabella nothing special nothing monumental. But when I got my mother's journal and saw on the first like she called me Mira Elizabeth, it felt right. I am not making any sense am I, I don't like the name, I do like the name, I feel like I fit the name, I feel like I don't, am picking pedals from a flower aren't I?" Sirius heart stopped at some point during the girls rambles, actually at a bout the fourth line when all his theory had been crapped and all his hopeful wishing confirmed. He let out small vocalized breath.

"Actually don't answer that Padfoot, don't answer at all. I don't want an answer. I just, want to send this question out into the void, because maybe if I do it will help somehow." He was at a loss for words, so he just sat amazed.

Mira, his little Mira was alive, she was alive and well and, and in the presence of that horrid Witt man he had heard her complain of so many times. He looked at the recent paper he had gotten Fudge to hand him and looked at the date, 1991, that means she will be going to Hogwarts, with Harry, she would be at Hogwarts, she…. He sucked in a deep breath knowing he had to keep his composure. But he in reality wanted to scream from the highest roof he could find. His Mira, his precious baby girl was alive and well. She was going to Hogwarts, she was going to meet Harry and if she was anything like he and her mother where would be put in Gryffindor to torcher ol' Minnie some more. He then remembered the question she had asked, if she was a hopeless thing that made no sense. He went to answer before she spoke again.

"Goodnight dear void," She said, Sirius was at a loss, he just sat aghast leaning heavily against the stone wall waiting for this feeling of contentment and love to be ripped from him. It seemed like forever before he finally was able to answer back.

"Goodnight my Mira, my precious little girl. May you always know how much you are loved."

* * *

East Reversold

Spetember 1, 1991

At half passed ten a figure walked down the streets of East Reversold, he walked he came across quite a few odd looks but he paid these people no mind. Though he did not understand why he had to pick up the children, he was told to and would do as he was asked, darn that twinkly eyed head master. He continued to walk and scoff until he came across the house he was looking for. Sitting patiently on the front steps was a small girl whom he was almost positive could not be eleven. Yet there she sat in Hogwarts uniform, without the robe on top her trunk and a small owl cage to her right with a very agitated small owl inside.

He sneered, "Isabella Witt," He asked through cracked teeth.

"Professor," The girl said back with a smile. He grunted, "we are on a tight schedule, come along." He said and Isabella did just that hopping to her feet and grabbing her trunk that seemed just awkward in her hands. She struggled a few steps before the man bent down and took it from her.

"Professor, I can…."

"It is not a question of if you are able to. It is inefficient to have you carry this trunk seeing as it is just as large as you are." The man said and Isabella nodded not bothering to fight him on the matter. He lead her back through the streets in silence until he reached a more crowded part of the road taking Isabella's arm in his hand so she didn't get lost. Being one who liked silence it was weird to him how quite the girl was so he decided to start conversation though he didn't open his mouth before the child began to speak.

"Mr. Professor Sir, what subject do you teach?" She asked and the man looked down at her though he still moved forward.

"Potions, though I understand you most likely did not find the book interesting. It is an acquired art." He explained.

"I haven't read the textbook sir, was I supposed to?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it is expected of all first years. You should have been told as much when Professor McGonagall, your parents and you were informed of your acceptance to the school and took you for your supplies." He said simply.

"I…. who's Professor McGonagall, A teacher at the school?" Isabella asked turning to face him.

"Yes she was the one who visited you this summer as I already said." He explained walking a bit faster so Isabella was practically tripping over herself to keep up with him.

"No one visited form Hogwarts this summer, I just got my letter," Isabella said simply the professor then stopped and looked down at the small girl who kept walking foreword about an extra step before she also stopped.

"Sir," she asked, "Come this way child. We are going to apperate to King Cross," he said leading her in-between two buildings that seemed quite old and deserted.

"But what about, Sir aren't we supposed to get Harry,"

"Mr. Potter will be taken to the station by his parents, now come along Ms. Witt." He motioned, grabbing her hand and disappearing with a Pop.

* * *

_**A/N – There it is, the seventh chapter, wow, I have the next chapter practically written, so It should be up soon. Till then, please review, I feed on 'feed'back. **_

_**Lot's O' Love **_

_**All4TheBest.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – It's kinda late and I am exhausted, so on to the thank yous. **

******I have a new group so I am going to start with them.'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories, for adding this story to your communities. **Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, and Kristen123 for adding this story to your favorites. Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123for alerting this story. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing.

**Feeding on 'Feed'back still.**

**Lot's o' love**

**All4TheBest.**

* * *

Taking a step to balance herself Isabella began to take in deep breaths that continually became deeper. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach seemed to have flipped in on itself and then concaved into itself making her feel as if she would empty the small content of her stomach, which consisted of little more than her apple on the concrete floor. A grunt from beside her made her straighten up her back and look at the professor.

"Here is your ticket, you have to be at Platform 9 and ¾ at exactly eleven I trust you are able to find your way from here good day to you." He said with a nod of his head before moved to disappear once again Isabella however caught him before he was able to.

"Sir, um, I, Harry doesn't have parents," She said simply worried now about how Harry would get there. She was quite worried he would miss the train.

"Does he have adults who have raised him?" The man asked in a clipped tone.

"Well yes, technically but just raising someone doesn't make you there parent does it? I never thought it did," Isabella said simply she had half a mind to clamp her mouth shut with her hands. She needed to stop speaking like now!

"We define the word differently then. If it shall ease your worry than his family will be dropping him off. Probably soon, I must get going now Ms. Witt." He said moving to turn, Isabella turned to say only to find the man gone and her trunk sitting on the floor where he used to stand.

"Thank you," She sighed before deciding that he just must be an odd man, first he picks her up, starts guessing things about how she learned about Hogwarts (even if his way seemed much more pleasant) then tells her Harry's 'parents' took him to the station, she understood he defined the word differently than she did but still she didn't think under any since of the word the oafs she remembered from when she was younger could be considered parents. She just shook her head of her thoughts and placed Pigs cage on top of her trunk too shy to ask for a luggage dolly and made her way over to the platform 9 guessing 9 and ¾ would be somewhere around there. She was on her way when Pip started acting up quite adamantly she turned her attention to the bird and ran into someone in the process. Her trunk fell out of her hands and Pip's cage crashed over the strangers back as the luggage cart he was pushing began to roll away from him before crashing into the wall and staying still.

"Watch where you're going," The voice said as Isabella moved to grab Pip's cage and then placed it back on her trunk. She ran and grabbed his luggage cart as well before helping him to his feet. The boy seemed to have been waiting for her to do so because he did not move to stand on his own.

Once on his feet Isabella found herself staring into a cold pair of steel gray eyes that seemed to cut her like a knife. She wiggled under his glare. He moved closer grabbed her by the collar of her now buttoned school shirt and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Next time, watch where you are going mudblood," Isabella pulled away at the last word she didn't understand its implications, really it sounded quite odd, how could blood be muddy, and what exactly did he mean by it. But she knew it was meant to be an insult at the way it was spewed. She nodded hollowly however knowing that in situations such as this you agreed to the aggressor.

"Draco, Malfoy's do not dottle." A voice carried from a man with a matching gaze of gray eyes. He scoffed and turned around storming away from her. Isabella grabbed Pip's cage, and the small owl quite angry. Pip even went to the point to turn her back to Isabella, "Oh come on Pip, I didn't mean to trip." She said trying to make the small owl understand. The owl just hooted she sighed and moved to pick up her trunk knowing she could handle the issue later, right now she had to find the platform. She kept moving toward platform 9 craning her neck to make sure she didn't run into anyone else. However making sure she didn't hit anyone did not make sure that Pip's cage didn't slip from her fingers again.

"Woops, maybe you should….."

"Watch your step." A pair of new voices said and Isabella lowered her trunk down and stared at two pairs of light eyes that where somewhere between green and blue. The color was intriguing and deep seemly holding the ability to eat Isabella up. She just stared up at them for a few moments before shaking her head and going to grab Pip's cage that now lay on the ground dropping her trunk in the process waiting for the inevitable impact of it hitting her foot. She stepped slightly back for that reason but instead she felt the trunk become lighter in her hands.

"Let us…."

"Help with that." Two different voices said that sounded so similar yet where fairly distinct.

"You know there's a reason"

"They have trollies" The voices said and Isabella finally got a good look at their owners. Two boys, identical twins with short red hair, they were much taller than Isabella, not that that was an accomplishment, but didn't seem that much older. She noted the attempted to hold themselves the same possibly to confuse others. She noticed their mouths moving and realized she had probably zoned out. She blinked and looked up confused.

"We better get…" The one to the left said.

"Going, see you" The one to the right added before they left. Pip hooted in protest but Isabella just shook her head.

"That was odd," she whispered to herself before grabbing all her belongings once again and making her way to platform 9, she could not find platform 9 ¾ and she was not about to ask, so she stood back for a moment and observed. She watched two separate families disappear behind the wall before she walked over herself. She dangled her foot foreword watching as it disappeared, she then took a few steps closing her eyes just in case of collision. None came however. She heard a train whistle and opened her eyes to one of the most awe inspiring sights she had ever seen. Because not seven feet before her stood an immaculate scarlet steam engine. A sign hanging overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Isabella just gasped, unable to take everything in at once. She sat her trunk down and stepped in front of it.

"Pip," She said to the small owl.

"I'm scared," She continued, Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

"But standing here isn't going to help anything now is it. Come on Isabella where is all that bravery you think you have. It's not scary it's just a train. It's not scary it's just a train," She used an inner mantra to move herself closer and closer to what she saw as the first step on a long journey of an uncomfortable nature. Sure enough her feet began moving forward.

"It's not scary…." She repeated again this time a bit louder. "It's bloody terrifying."

"Oh dear it's just a train no need to be scared." She heard a low raspy voice that made her muscles stiffen. Yet it held little of the venom she associated with the tone. It was almost kind sounding.

"I….." She said opened mouthed unable to form any other syllables but the one.

"Longbottom, Algie Longbottom that is. This is my sister Augusta and this little tyke is my great nephew Neville, he's starting Hogwarts this year. You must be a little first year too." Algie said with a soft knowing smile. Isabella opened her mouth to speak once again but was cut off this time by the train whistle.

"Well then I guess you all best be off. Neville you make sure to remember everything you are going to need for the school day and to write as much as possible. I will be waiting for your sorting letter tomorrow, who knows we may have made a Gryffindor of you yet. Oh and please try to make some, new, friends," Augusta babbled fixing Neville's clothes that weren't dirty when she began. The last two words she attempted to subtly point to the girl standing next to her brother. Let us understand how ever Augusta Longbottom did not fully grasp subtle movements as a concept. As she tried to lightly tip her head to the side, she looked like a child trying to explain a tea cup ride.

Isabella just blushed, knowing that Augusta meant for Neville to be friends with her. She wanted to object, not because Neville didn't seem nice, but for the sole reason calling yourself a friend Isabella Witt was usually not a complement. Neville however just nodded blankly. Algie offered to take Isabella's trunk to the train, doing so without waiting for Isabella's answer. So the small girl just stood there confused. She grabbed tight to Pip's cage not wanting that to be taken from her as well. Yet she then realized they were following Algie. He set her trunk on the floor of an empty compartment and then motioned for Neville to do the same. Neville seemed apprehensive about the entire situation and turned to Isabella.

"Can I sit with you? Do you mind?" He asked.

"I don't m….. ma…..mind," She stuttered the last word to scare to even speak without a stutter.

"Alright then, now you have a good year at Hogwarts Neville, and write to your grandma so she doesn't talk my ear off about how you forgot about her. And it was nice to meet you…" Algie said finally realizing he didn't catch the girl's name.

"Isabella" Isabella said quickly. "Witt, Isabella Witt," She finished.

"Well then nice to meet you Miss. Isabella Witt." Algie said as he gave a slight humorous bow and left. Neville sat down and pulled his Herbology book out of his bag and took to reading it. Isabella took out her potions book first and decided to try and get through that, after all it was the Potion professor she met. She flipped threw it memorizing the definitions of the key words, something she had always been good at, and getting the main jest of the subject. It was interesting and she could spend days engrossed in the book but she needed to get through the books not savor them. She did the same with her Herbology and Transfiguration books and by that time the bright day had melted into night and she couldn't keep her attention on her Defense text book any longer. So she picked up her mother's old journal.

She opened it and read over the first page that she had practically memorized before slowly turning to the next page.

_My Darling Mira, _

_My baby girl. I do not know when you are reading this note. I have not time period as I had with the last. You could read this right after, or maybe you waited for months, years, or decades. Maybe you harbor bad feelings for my leaving, maybe are reading this before throwing the entire book away. If that is where you are at now please know that leaving, will be my greatest regret. I love you and your father more than either of you will ever know. I love you more than anything and I did not write these to hurt you, rather to give you the closure I never got. _

_To remind you of my love for you and to tell you simple little stupid stories of a better time, a time before everything, this war, all of the danger it brings. Unlike in my first entry I am uncertain If you and your friends will be unaffected by the horrid fall out of this war. I am really uncertain if you will even be innocent enough to not remember the final battle. I fear you may even end up fighting this war. But this war Is not your war; it isn't even our war now. It was our fathers' war that carried on to us, and I hope it will stop before it carries on to you. I hope you never know the horrors that happen each day because of this way. I hope you never have to witness the loss and pain that wars can bring. Like all mothers, I only want the best for you baby girl. I only want what's best. _

_I am being depressing, I am sorry. How about I lighten both our moods a bit, I know a story about your Uncle James that is amazing taunting material. You see when we were kids he had this unhealthy fear of ….. _

Unfinished Sentences, that is my fear was of Izy, Unfished sentences do not let your mother poison your lies with lies! Oh and Happy Hogswarting. _Manage _some _Mischief_

The writing changed to a harsh hand and an odd way of speaking, almost conversational it a way. Not that her mother's letters weren't conversational this new voice was just different. And the last little part had slanted words, manage mischief, maybe they meant something. She turned to the back of the page happy to see an explanation from her mother.

_So I guess I won't be telling you that story then Mira, oh and if you haven't realized that last sentence was your Uncle James' doing not I? You see James and Lily are over for, I don't really know. But it's nice to have all of us together. Moony should be coming soon and I think the Longbottom's are appearing as well. Lily seems testy and won't let Harry down. James even seams on edge compared to how he usually is. You are with your father right now as he attempts to teach you to crawl at five months. He is quite crazy, in my opinion at least, but you seem to enjoy and are getting right up on your hands and knees and rocking back and forth like you are ready to start moving._

_Wow, start moving, you are growing so fast. I understand what my mom meant in the hospital when she said not to blink. How did you grow so much so fast? I am almost positive yesterday you where cuddling against my arm pit falling asleep in the hospital bed only to be taken and moved to the infant bed next to it. Then you would cry and the entire cycle would happen again. _

_But it wasn't yesterday it was months ago. Oh, my, you're doing it, your crawling, and well one crawl but still. Your father is your own little cheering section right now screaming and yelling for your to come just a little bit closer. And by god I think you might. Jinx, you just placed your thumb in your mouth and fell onto the carpeted floor gargling and closing your eyes ready for sleep. I better get you to your room. _

_You are in your bed now, Harry is two actually he went to sleep on Aunt Lily's chest. He's getting big too. Wow, you know what though Mira, maybe you guys aren't so big just yet. Maybe it just feels like it, I mean you are crawling and I am acting like it's the end of the world, what happens when you go off to Hogwarts, if I see you off. Uhhhhhh, that's something I do not want to think about. _

_But just so you know Mira, as long as you fall asleep in the middle of the living room someone will be there to pick you up and carry you back to bed._

_Love,_

_Mommy._

Isabella smiled moving to turn to the next page before thinking better about it. Maybe she should save it for later. She tucked the book away and looked up to see Neville staring at her. She cautiously tipped her head to the side.

"Are you a muggle – born?" Neville asked and Isabella didn't answer so he thought it would best to expand.

"I mean, are you parent's Muggles or magical. Um. I am sorry, I really don't care about blood purity it's just, um well. A conversation starter, ummm," he rambled.

"I….. I don't know my real parents, but I think they were magical." Isabella practically whispered, Neville only catching it because he had stopped his rant for a moment.

"Oh, well um… cool. My parents are magical too. So are my grandma and my great uncle. They thought I was a squib though…." Neville rambled once again. Isabella just smiled and allowed the information to flow into her like a wave break around her form and continue its course. It was not because she didn't care of Neville's story its just he seemed a bit scatter brained, and she figured he probably would spill things he wasn't supposed to in his nervousness and having someone tell him all of the things he had said would not be nice. So she just allowed them to flow past her not hanging on any word or memorizing any rhythmic speech pattern just listening. His voice however carried a natural melody that switched from word to notes in Isabella's head, notes witch turned to chords into stanzas and measures, and into a big earth shattering halt as the door swung open and the precious melody was ended.

"Hi I am Hermione Granger," A girl with large bushy hair and a bucked toothed smile said standing in a superior stance as if she had some sort of advantage over Isabella and Neville. She walked into the compartment just a step.

. "Muggle-Born." She said sticking out her hand waiting for someone to shake it. With a slight readjustment in his seat Neville sat straighter and offered his hand to the girl. Who shook it eagerly?

"Neville Longbottom and this is Isabella Witt." Neville explained.

"Can I sit," Hermione asked both Neville and Isabella nodded. Hermione sat down and began to open her mouth to speak again before Neville jumped out of his seat and ran toward his trunk. Something was missing he just knew it. Gran would be upset,

"Neville, are you alright?" Isabella asked

"Trevor, he's gone, Trevor's gone." He said and Isabella thought back to the words she let wash over her. She heard the name Trevor; she thought it may be a pet. It would make since considering the empty cage. But what kind of animal did Neville have.

"Trevor, he is the toad my uncle gave me when I got into Hogwarts we have to find him." Neville explained turning to Hermione. Isabella however was grateful because that put up the last piece of the puzzle.

"Don't worry Neville we will find him," Hermione said standing up and leading the charge out of the compartment to search for the small toad. Every compartment they went to Hermione or Neville asked if anyone had seen a toad Isabella being much more comfortable offering unvoiced moral support. They did this for a while before Hermione turned to Neville placing her hands on her hips.

"We are almost at Hogwarts Neville," She said in a tone that was slightly reprimanding. "You should probably change into your robes." She said and Neville just nodded and turned to do just that. Hermione then turned to face Isabella,

"I am going to ask this compartment you ask that one." She said pointing to Isabella's left. Isabella just nodded and opened the door. She looked inside to see a few large boys who had to be near the end of their schooling huddled around what appeared to be a piece of parchment. 'Just ask if they have seen a toad' she told herself mentally as she cleared her throat. All the boys turned to stare at her.

"Um… Ha…Have you…. S….seen a….t….t….t…..toad.d….d" She stuttered horribly as she withered under there gazes. There were too many people in too small a space all with their attention on her. She froze, one boy sighed.

"What toad?" He asked before thinking better of it. "Never mind, I haven't seen a toad, they haven't seen a toad. Oh how sad no toad here. Thank you have a nice day. Bu..Bye." He said pushing her outside the compartment and closing the door. She just stared wide eyed at the wood. At least they weren't extremely rude about it.

Isabella shrugged and turned to the compartment that Hermione had entered. She stood at the door way and watched as a small red headed boy started flicking his wand.

"Well, it's not very good, is it?" Hermione scolded, Isabella hid her smile. At least Hermione wasn't bashful.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this in true Hermione fashion very fast without one noticeable breath. The red headed boy looked to the other side of the compartment dragging the gaze of Isabella with him.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The red headed muttered.

"I'm" The other boy started to say as Isabella finally got a good look at him.

"Harry Potter," She whispered.

"Izzy, I was wondering if you made the train." He said standing up and taking the two steps needed to pull Isabella into a soft hug. Isabella melted into his arms, sure they were different than the arms she melted into earlier that day but the feeling was similar. The feeling of home, Isabella smiled.

"Is Isabella right, Are you really Harry Potter?" inquired Hermione, Harry pulled away taking note of the other two people in the room and answered the question with little more than a nod.

"I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History _and_ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Hermione informed him.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling slightly dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. " said Hermione, for whatever reason Isabella solely believed that if it was Hermione that she would have read every single book on the subject of, well her.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in?" Hermione asked, Isabella raised an eyebrow at the word house. She would be at Hogwarts, wasn't that the end of it.

"I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." As she continued to talk she continued to confuse Isabella. Before she grabbed her arm and drug her form the compartment. She closed the door behind herself and turned to Isabella.

"You didn't tell me you knew Harry Potter, like Thee! Harry Potter. These are things you tell your friends." Hermione said grabbing her once again and pulling her along in the direction of their trunks.

"F….friends" Isabella said softly.

"Well yeah, don't you want to be my friend? I know I talk a lot but…." Hermione began.

"I would love to be your friend." Isabella said stopping Hermione with a raise of her hand to do so.

"Good, I hope you get into my house. That would make things so much easier."

"Hermione, um…. What's a house?" Isabella asked worried it would launch a dissertation on the subject. Her worries rang true when sure enough Hermione began to speak. Isabella smiled contently. Sure she lost a friend in Gavroche, but she gained one in Hermione, and Harry was at Hogwarts, and maybe just maybe she could figure out who exactly she, Mira Elizabeth, is.

* * *

**A/N- Woo another chapter done, that actually hit my word count, and since you all are pretty darn amazing I have another question for you all.**

**How large of a part do you want Remus Lupin to have in the fic? I have two different ways to write him. One where he takes the DADA post 3****rd**** year and another where he's around a bit earlier and a bit more, um permanently. You all choose. **

**I love to hear from you, after all I feed on 'feed'back. **

**Lots' O' Love**

**All4TheBest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Alright so I have had a sucky week, but I wanted to get a chapter up for you. I won't let you down. Warning though mostly written on an iPod my computer was stolen. May not be my best work.**

**Thank you too 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for adding this story to your communities.**

**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, and Kristen123 for adding this story to your favorites.**

**Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123 and HPfan96 alerting this story.**

**And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing.**

**Feeding on 'Feed'back still.**

* * *

Hogsmade,

September 1, 1991

Remus Lupin was agog as he walked the ever changing yet painfully familiar path up to the place he at one point called home. His legs slightly wobbly and his walk disturbed by the dizzy feeling he still had from apperating only moments ago. He never was the best person at regaining balance. He pushed back old memories that seemed to constantly plague him.

Memories of his three best friends and of a time that was truly much simpler. It was a happier time as well a time where one of his friends would mercifully pick on his brother in all but blood about his crush or when the tables turned. Times when both boys would pick on the third for his love of food or when they all picked on him for his normal (addictive) relationship with chocolate.

He remembered days hiding in the back of The Three Broom sticks with the first two friends watching their beloveds. One silently and one quite loudly, then and again the first was across the table form his beloved while the other was across the store. He remembered days in the rusty 'haunted' building behind him. Of course those weren't happy days or good memories till closer to the end.

No he thought about none of that, rather he instead focused on what this walk meant to him.

It for one meant more stability than he had in almost eleven years. It was a job, with a room provided and though he doubted he would be able to stay for more than a year it was better than the odd and demeaning jobs he could get otherwise.

He was finding as of late that he probably would never get out of his debt to Professor Dumbledore for first letting come to the school years ago, and now for giving him a job here. He however in term had learned to deal.

Although Dumbledore did not want him here only because he needed a professor for _Muggle Studies_, but also because a small first year who was starting this year had been infected with lycanthropy much like himself when he began. But instead of having been bit as a child like Remus this child was not bitten rather born, he also had two younger siblings who transformed and was not used transformations by himself. He was here to help ease the boys transition, and to help with transformations.

'So here I am,' he thought as he as he finished the walk from Hogsmade, the closest place one could apperate to Hogwarts, to his new place of employment. He looked up upon the large castle and castle seemed to be ever changing as the walk was but yet it had that familiar feeling of home. He then continued to walk, after all it was growing late and the sorting would start soon.

* * *

Flashback

_"F….friends" Isabella said softly._

_"Well yeah, don't you want to be my friend? I know I talk a lot but…." Hermione began._

_"I would love to be your friend." Isabella said stopping Hermione with a raise of her hand to do so._

_"Good, I hope you get into my house. That would make things so much easier."_

_"Hermione, um…. What's a house?" Isabella asked worried it would launch a dissertation on the subject. Her worries rang true when sure enough Hermione began to speak. Isabella smiled contently. Sure she lost a friend in Gavroche, but she gained one in Hermione, and Harry was at Hogwarts, and maybe just maybe she could figure out who exactly she, Mira Elizabeth, is._

* * *

Hogwarts,

Black Lake,

September 1, 1991

"You don't know about the houses. It was in Hogwarts A History, there was an entire chapter on it. Didn't you read it?!" Hermione asked aspirated Isabella shrugged softly. She didn't even think she bought that book. Was it on the list?

Apparently it was a book she should have got, on list or not because Hermione went into her very own twenty minute lecture/expiation on how much it mattered and how houses ran your life at Hogwarts. She continued to talk Isabella's ear off as they got onto boats and set off across a large lake.

In their boat was Hermione, Isabella, Neville, and some quiet boy who just kind of sat in the back and stared at his knees. Trying to drown out the sounds around him, he was of dark skin and had hair so short it resembled no more than a shadow atop his head. Small curls made it of a course nature, his eyes were slanted holding a vibrant green and seemed even brighter as they were framed in with dark eye lids and long lashes that seemed quite feminine as they curled under. Through his mask of indifference he paid quite a lot of attention to Hermione, raising a critical eyebrow at her speech despite taking the words as if they were honeydukes chocolate.

No one on the boat paid mind to him however. He seemed to just fade into the background. The unknown forth member, It was just the way he liked it. Why didn't anyone pay mind to him you ask? Well you see Isabella was too busy listening to Hermione, who was too concerned with talking, and Neville, was mostly concerned with finding Trevor, whom they still had yet to come across.

Hermione finally took a deep audible breath when Isabella looked up and saw Hogwarts castle come into view, first only by the lighted windows that seemed to stretch into the vast blue sky being carried only by the wind. She became breathless with anticipation of everything this castle meant to her. Adventure, friendship, excitement, knowledge, Then she glanced down and saw the most breathtaking sight. It was a castle, like the ones in the storybooks she had read hidden between shelves of the school library during recess.

It reflected against the water in such a way she wished to reach out and pull it into her hands. She leaned over the side of the boat slightly and for one of the first times caught a glance of herself in the shining water below. Her hand flew to her cheek, she knew that with her hair cut she looked different, but in the glow of the castle's windows she looked like a different person. Her knotted and untamed black curls seemed to fall in soft waves her cheeks skin seemed almost healthy in the warm glow and her eyes that is what caught her. Her eyes seemed, hopeful with this childish dream that she believe had long since died in her. She looked back at the castle not able to stop her smile.

"Is that Hogwarts," She muttered softly in a voice that would not have been heard if anyone else was talking, "wow."

"Of course its Hogwarts Isabella, what else would it be, Camelot, anyways Hagrid said we would be seeing it soon. Weren't you listening?" Hermione informed with a brush back of her hair. In a way that made Isabella feel about as small as a guppy. She was listening of course, just to Hermione and not to, Hagrid.

"Who is Hagrid," Nevvile asked.

"The gamekeeper of course, He is the one who brought us to the boats." Hermione said exasperated, "he is the one responsible for taking first years to the castle. Haven't any you been listening?" She asked with a tisk a mother would give to a small child Isabella and Neville gulped and sank a bit lower into the boat. Isabella were in the back of the group so neither couldn't see any more than the head of the large man Hermione pointed out and Isabella already knew as Hagrid, the game keeper. Neville swallowed hard silently hoping that he wouldn't run across him a lot he seemed fairly intimidating.

Soon the boats docked and being the gentleman his Gran raised him as Neville got off the back of the boat first and helped Isabella, who was sitting closest to the edge out. Isabella smiled politely as Neville turned back to do the same to Hermione only to see the other boy in the boat with him had. He however didn't stick around much longer opting to run ahead of the group instead. Isabella looked up with a critical eyebrow. That was odd behavior. They then walked up to the castle. Isabella was quite sure they walked into one of her storybooks from school. There were Speaking Portraits, Ghost, and poltergeists witch where apparently very different things, at least according to Hermione. Large ceilings domed over their heads and wooden floors squeaked underneath slightly wet shoes, knights saluted Professor McGonagall, who now led the group. She stopped and turned to face the children.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began her head held high with a sort of tone that demanded attention thought it was no louder than a normal speaking voice.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." She said a though she seemed a bit skeptical about that.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in fRont of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was twisted so it fastened under his left ear. Then on Ron's smudged nose, Isabella flattened her skirt and tugged at her shirt making sure she herself was presentable.

"I will return when we are ready for you," she said turning around she got to the door before she turned back and spoke to the children once again. "Please wait quietly."

A blonde boy stepped out of the crowd and walked past where Hermione, Neville, and Isabella stood making his way somewhere he held his head high and walked with some self-form of entitlement he was probably raised with. Isabella noticed him immediately as the boy she knocked down on the platform.

"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He introduced and Ron snickered, Isabella was a few people away from him. But if she was any closer she would step on his foot. Laughing was only going to make matters worse.

"You think my name's funny, do you?" He said and Isabella sighed, she knew it. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.' At this Ron blushed and seemed to be fuming on the inside. Isabella starting making her way forward, maybe she could stop this before it got bad. She didn't know what she would do, maybe just take attention from Harry and Ron, give them an out. She was never really one for violence. She thought of these things as she made her way however the boys stepped out of the line next to Draco, one of which was none other than Gavroche Faber. Isabella stopped moving after that her fear making it impossible to continue.

'_Gavroche, well he is being a right idiot and so is mom for that matter. But idiots or not I don't want them to hurt you. Please Izy, Please, he's got this new friend and I, please Iz, please.'_ Javert's plea replayed in Isabella's mind. This new friend, was the Malfoy boy, he was the one Javert wanted her to distance herself from.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wRong sort. I can help you there." He said Isabella watched him stick out his hand. She silently willed Harry to refuse. This boy seemed like nothing but trouble.

"I think I can choose the wRong kind for myself thank you." Harry said much to Isabella's surprise. She swallowed a snicker after that.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." A throat cleared over the tense nature of the room Draco's last comment left.

Professor McGonagall said "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." She turned on her heel and led the group of small eleven year olds into a large hall where children ages twelve to seventeen spoke over each other trying to be heard over the roar of the crowd. Isabella had ended up in the middle of the group and felt herself being pushed around like a paddle ball. She stepped on someone's foot and began to fall before she felt someone grab her hand and pull her to her feet. She glanced over at the boy who stopped her from falling. It was the boy who helped Hermione off the boat. Speaking of Hermione she could hear her talking about the charm placed on the ceiling.

Isabella wanted to ask her when exactly she thought anyone had taken time to contemplate the ceiling; in case she (Being Hermione) had yet to notice, most kids were kind of scared at the moment. Hermione continued to ramble until Neville pulled her attention to the fRont of the room. We all stopped walking and the mystery boy let go of my hand. Isabella tried to see what everyone was looking at. She caught glance of a stool leg and walked her eyes up to its seat. There sat an old looking pointed hat with a fold near the fRont. For a moment she stared closer wondering why a hat was in the middle of the room. The hall fell deathlessly silent, Then as if the world was wondering how else to shock the inhabitants of the room, well namely the first-years , and the old looking hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;" Isabella glanced over at the far right table as they broke into cheers. She guessed these where the Gryffindors then she scanned the kids around her. That house seemed to be a favorite among the children she stood near as well half sticking out their chests as if to prove their bravery to the sightless hat.

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;" The hat continued and the table on the inside right broke into their own cheers none of the children in the center seemed partial to that house however. Other than Neville, his eyes lit up when they were mentioned, mirroring the degree when Isabella agreed to share a compartment with him.

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;" The table directly to the childrens left puffed out there chest as well and some of the more snooty kids around her pushed their hair over their shoulder and beamed up at some point far away that Isabella doubted anyone else could see.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends," The far left erupted last almost jumping to their feet at mention of their house name. She stole a glance at our group once more to see Draco his two goons and Gavroche stick out their chests and glance over every ones heads.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap," everyone then started to applaud and though Isabella didn't understand why completely she joined in.

Then one by one the group in the middle of the hall became smaller and smaller as different tables erupted at different time's things just seamed hectic yet in all the hectic nature Isabella closed her eyes hoping to not be called as Mira (she wasn't ready for that yet). But soon the B's passed with no Blacks and Isabella breathed a bit easier. She then watched as Gavroche and that horrid Malfoy boy joined the far left table with the two other goons that accompanied them. Neville and Hermione joined the far right table along with an Irish boy named Seamus who Isabella remembered for the sole reason he yelled out after being told his house.

Frantically Isabella tried to remember exactly what table they were but every time she felt close another table erupted and set her off track again. Giving up after a few tries she turned her attention back to the fRont of the room as yet another child ran to a cheering had a feeling her neck would be sore in the morning, or she would have whiplash.

"Potter, Harry" Once again her head shot up and eyes met with green eyes framed in by glasses. Her breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes. She had no idea what house Harry wanted to be in. But she hoped he got it. The hall gaped in wide eyed wonder though truthfully she didn't understand why. The only thing Isabella could see was a broken five year old that was cold and alone the end of the October.

At the teachers table Remus Lupin tried to hide the slight adjustment he made in his seat. He now leaned over quite a lot staring at the small boy. Harry, little Harry. James and Lily's boy, He kicked himself mentally how could he forget that this was Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He watched as the small boy walked up to the stool. He was smaller than he should be and looked a bit out of place but he reminded Remus so much of a simpler time that he couldn't even focus on the boys' appearance. He fell silent waiting for the hat's verdict, as did the rest of the room.

Isabella rolled to the balls of her feet and closed her eyes. Remus didn't know why but he closed his eyes for a moment as well. Two other pairs of eyes closed at the exact same moment. One who did so under the brim of a hat and other who sat miles away on an isolated island.

"Gryffindor," The hat screamed and the entire hall burst into an uncontrollable burst of energy all tables. Even the teachers, except Slytherin who were growling, Remus practically jumped out of his seat before regaining his composure and just settling for a nice clap.

Every other sorting seemed to just run together this person going here that one there. Neither extremely important to Isabella and none grabbing anymore than a small part of her attention. The reason was now; she had a place she wanted to go. Now she had a goal, and she couldn't help but feel she was not going to reach it.

Isabella did not know it happened but soon she realized there was happening there where only three people in the middle of the middle of the room. Ron t and the boat boy, Isabella would have to ask Neville if he knew the boy because calling her boat boy in her head was kind of demeaning.

The hat didn't even contemplate Ron before it screamed 'Gryffindor' and the boy ran off to the table where Hermione, Neville, and Harry sat. Isabella slightly envied him, being able to sit at the Gryffindor table where she wanted to be.

Not that she was against any house, even though Slitherin seemed disheartening, But Isabella kind of hoped to get in Gryffindor if for no other reason than to be with Harry.

"Witt, Isabella" Professor McGonagall said and she felt every eye in the place narrow on her. She nodded and on shaky legs walked up to the stool. Bright blue eyes casted down as she laid her hands on the stool and lifted herself up her She looked up as the Professor lowered the hat and it began to close in on her head as she bit her lower lip closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Everything is fine, just breathe, everything is okay Isabella, just breathe. You can do this, It just a hat, Breathe' she told herself as she was plunged into the darkness of the hat that fell over her eyes.

'Breathe; well I must say that is good advice. Who told you that one,' A voice from within Isabella's head asked she jumped up as if something had shocked her and let out a small yelp like a wounded dog. She went to cover her mouth cheeks heating up in embarrassment Isabella hated yelping she sounded like a puppy.

'Breathe,' she whispered again to herself.

'Not a smart one are we, hummmm let's see what we got here. Umm interesting you should have been sorted earlier the last Black, I was waiting to meet you, your mother and father where so , interesting. I was waiting to see what you would be like. and you did not disappoint, The black sheep black and the pureblooded angel. Now there is you, but where to put you, where to put you. Slitherin won't do, just like your father in that, not cunning enough. Smart but not very 'integrative' um Not a Ravenclaw um you are and interesting one. Brave and Loyal, odd combination, so Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Isabella waited silently as the hat continued the mantra of the two house names. She soon began to swing her feet after not being able to sit still for another moment. It was kind of boring and it seemed like an eternity since it hit her head.

Over at the Gryffindor table Ron leaned over to talk to Harry who was slightly concerned on the fact the hat had yet to come to a decision. It had been a while. "She's a hat stall. I heard both Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were hat stalls. They're supposed to be really rare." He said.

He didn't know if he bought the whole thing but the professors did look slightly concerned as they waited. The one scarred professor even stopped sneaking glances at him. Something he was sure the professor thought he didn't know. Yet other than the slightly unsettling scarred professor all eyes were on little Isabella Witt it was a few more drug out seconds before the hat opened its, fold mouth, mouth fold, Harry didn't really know.

"..."

* * *

**A/N - Remus is there yeeeeeee! Hope you all enjoyed :)**

**3/4/2013 – I edited it once I had a computer. Sorry for the orginal crappy chapter. Hopefully I will never have to upload from my Ipod again. Fingers crossed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Got a new computer! Whoop Whoop! One I actually can use for this story! So I am really excited about this chapter so I am not going to ramble. **

**Thank you too 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for adding this story to your communities.**

**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, and BubblesThePowerPunk for adding this story to your favorites.**

**Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, and BubblesThePowerPunk alerting this story.**

**And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing.**

"Hufflepuff" The hat yelled out and the population of Hogwarts all turned to the front. Given some where already facing that way but at that moment in particular every single eye was on Isabella Witt as she emerged from under the sorting hat. Yet much like the groundhog that sees it's shadow Isabella wanted nothing more than to be back where she came from. No one made any move to congratulate the newest badger.

Not even the house witch Isabella now belonged, sliding off the stool Isabella felt somewhat like a monkey caged with in a zoo as everyone waited to see the next natural thing she would do to document and tell to their family members. She slowly made her way toward the yellow table in the middle. She unconsciously stole a look at Harry looking for some kind of encouragement, but Harry seemed to look just about confused as she felt. That didn't stop him however from clapping a few times, and soon the small sole clap of one Harry Potter turned into more claps and harsh whispers such as.

"She must be really dumb if the sorting hat took that long and put her in Hufflepuff." Or "A hat stalled Hufflepuff that hat must really be off its rocker." Isabella pretended not to hear such comments as she sunk into a chair as far away from her housemates as she could without looking anti-social. She also chose a seat that faced Harry. For a reason she could not explain the presence of Harry Potter set her at ease. She just functioned better around him, yet apparently her seating choice was not the best because she felt herself being stared at from behind she glanced over her shoulder to see no one but the gaze still bore into her. It was a point in time when seconds felt like hours and minute's days, so when the last boy still waiting to be sorted cleared his throat calling for everyone's attention Isabella found herself owing one thing more to the mysterious boy.

"Oh, Attention everyone, please give me your attention, it is rude to stare and we still have a student yet to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said and Isabella thought to mention that the professor herself was one staring mouth wide moments earlier but thought better of it. Isabella knew the line of 'do as I say not as I do,' all too well to make such a silly mistake. Apparently some others are not as well versed in the rule however seeing as one brave, or stupid, Isabella hadn't decided yet Gryffindor decided to call the teacher out on it.

"You were laughing too Professor." At that the woman blushed from embarrassment and turned to address him.

"Mr. Weasley do not make me take points from my own house before we even begin the school year." She called back and that was the end of it. Professor McGonagal then turned to face the only boy who had yet to be sorted.

"Zabini, Blaze." She said and the boy looked around before pointing at himself with a shrug and stepping up. Isabella laughed slightly, though she was quite sure no one else caught the small joke. The hat hit his head and after a few moments declared which house the boy belonged to.

"Slitherin" Slowly everyone clapped, though none seemed very happy about the fact, Isabella turned to see him sit a bit distant from the other first years and close to one of the earlier kids sorted whom no one else seemed partial too. Isabella couldn't name him however. But he did look slightly sickly.

Blaze Zabini P.O.V

As the girl, Isabella, stepped from the stool Blaze couldn't help but feel bad for her. Everyone was ogling her much in the way many had ogled the new Nimbus two thousand as they walked passed it. He saw the girl seek out a Gryffindor and followed her line of sight. 'Potter' he thought, 'of course' yet soon the entire hall began to clap halfheartedly while whispering about the small girl. He let them go on for a few minutes; he felt bad but remembered his mother's advice from earlier.

"Blaze I know you are scared, but if you don't give anybody a reason to look closer they won't. You will be fine."

Don't give anyone a reason to look closer, fade, observe, these where things that Blaze was good at. So he just didn't react, even though he knew he should. After a few minutes of biting his tongue it became blatantly obvious that no one was going to help the girl if he didn't so he cleared his throat, getting the required effect, the teacher realized that Isabella was not the last student needed to be sorted. Blaze smiled softly at the scene that unfolded before he walked up and put on the hat.

"_Ahhh, another difficult one, oh and what's this, I don't see many of you two often. Only sorted one before, the brave Gryffindor," _The hat practically purred into his head.

"Anywhere but Gryffindor" Was Blaze's clipped response.

"_Hum, lets see then, smart but not right for Ravenclaw, an introvert so Hufflepuff is out, I guess there is only one place for you. If you are sure about that Gryffindor thing," _

"I am"

"_Very well Mr. Zabini, Then it must be _Slitherin!" With that he stood up and walked over to the Slitherin table sitting down next to his only tentative acquaintance entering the school Theodore Nott who nodded in recognition before turning his attention back to the front of the room. Blaze then took in the rest of his class mates, most of which he knew of with some unexpected faces. One such unexpected face was Draco Malfoy. Sure Blaze knew that the Malfoy family was Slitherin to the core but still thought that Lucius, Draco's father, was determined to have his boy sent to Dumstrang. Shows that Narcissa still must be a black somewhere in there, then there was his goons Goyle and Crabbe who really he should have been expected to see after noting Draco's presence. However the person who sat directly to Draco's left, Goyle's usual spot seeing as he was left handed and Draco hated bumping elbows with him sat one more seat away with a boy Blaze had never seen before seated in between.

He wondered who this new boy was and what he knew to make Draco so impressed by his presence. He then realized that Draco turned to look at him, he wondered what he had done wrong to earn such a look of malice. He then realized the entire side of the table was looking at him with similar frowns. He turned his head slowly to see if there was something going on behind him. And sure enough there stood Professor Dumbledore saying something Blaze really didn't care about. A second later the table was covered in food; Blaze chose a few select items such as peas, carrots, a few boiled potatoes and a piece of roast chicken. He then started on his plate slowly.

"I didn't see you on the train." Nott said as if he where answering an unasked question that he felt was stupid. However his tone also suggested that Blaze should answer to his whereabouts. Seeing as he figured that there wasn't much else he could do Blaze nodded.

"I found a compartment to myself," Blaze said simply.

"Next time sit with me," It sounded like an order but Blaze knew it was really a request. Theodore didn't want to sit alone, and he would never approach the other kids about something like that. So Blaze nodded and answered with a clipped "sure" noting the quick smirk on Theodore's face as he turned back to his own dinner.

Isabella P.O.V

Isabella was not having as talkative a dinner as Blaze, and to call the conversation between Blaze and Theodore talkative would be a stretch and a long one at that.

However no one spoke to Isabella. Not one person. She looked down at the small amount of cut up pork chops and carrots around her plate barely any of it reaching her mouth. She frowned and set her fork down the sound of metal clinging against porcelain providing some much needed noise. Yet soon vibrations stopped and she was plunged once again into a world of silence thickening around her despite the world of noise. She looked back over to see all of the tentative friends she had made on the train conversing with other people, at that she glared back down and began to poke at her carrots.

"I take it you don't like carrots." A voice said pulling Isabella out of her own world; she looked up with one raised eyebrow to see a smiling face. But the weird thing was it was smiling at her. He seemed to be exceeding youthful despite having a few years on the girl in front of him. The reason being his eyes, they were bright despite being brown in color, lines stretched from the outside of his eyes up as if they belonged there.

Isabella deducted he must smile a lot, his hair was a blondish brown and puffed on the top of his he seemed to be waiting for something. Isabella furrowed her brow trying to figure out what it was.

"Alright I know I am no comedian but really. You had to find that funny." Isabella still just stared.

"Tough crowd, I am Cedric Diggory, You are Isabella Witt right." He continued and Isabella could still not seem to form cohesive words so she just opened and closed her mouth repeatedly feeling quite dumb.

"Are you practicing to be a mime, If so you may want to make your moves a bit bigger, I don't know what your trying to say."

"I am not a mime,"

"She speaks!" Cedric practically screamed standing up and throwing his hands above his head making Isabella blush slightly seeing as some people looked at her yet again.

"And she blushes, She is human folks, human!" He announced now standing on his chair. Isabella was hiding her face in her arms.

"Mr. Diggory," A condescending voice that Isabella remembered from earlier that day called.

"Professor Snape" Cedric answered back in the same loud tone he had just announced Isabella's humanity in.

"Sit down,"

"Yes sir." Cedric said jumping off his chair and sliding into it smiling up at the professor.

"Best to do as Snape's says, he has a bad side, and it's not pretty, Potions is a needed subject for N.E.W.T's if you want to do anything of real importance in the wizarding world, Healers, Dragon Keepers, and of course Aurors to name a few." Cedric babbled. He then moved conversations to many different things Isabella couldn't hope to follow but Cedric new farewell many people didn't follow him anyways and it's not like he wouldn't say these things again. Because of this he was happy when the small girl, who in his mind looked to be about seven or eight not eleven, began to eat and not stab her carrots.

After she finished eating while listening to Cedric babble, about nothing, and listening to the headmaster babble about rules Isabella would never dream of breaking. She really didn't want to know what was forbidden about the forbidden forest the called for students with the name 'prefect' to stand and for the others to follow. She did just that however she kept quite a bit of distance between her and the closest housemate by bringing up the rear. She liked that distance, independence. But she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit at a loss when Cedric disappeared from his side to go find his friends.

She followed silently watching as they maneuvered threw the lower parts of Hogwarts, taking in the tapping combination that would let her gain access to her common room (Ta ta ti ti ta)Isabella found herself standing in the room she would grow to see as a family room in the years to come.

It was homey and seemingly small. Though she knew it was probably just an allusion with how it was painted and all the plants that lined the walls. She looked around at the small couches the room not holding any single chairs to speak of. She guessed that was because they were the friendship house and sitting alone was isolation.

She crawled up the stairs to the room she was directed too by Prefect Annabelle Donahue and slipped in. The bed room was much larger than was to be expected. Though that was probably once again because of décor of the room.

For one there was no technical 'beds' in the room. Well not in the stand alone since. There was a small alcove that held a black structure of four beds. Two where ground level and built in such a way that there where walls at the head and foot of the beds, both facing in, as well as one more on the external wall side. The last side was open as a way to enter the bed but was complete with a small yellow curtain to allow for privacy. The top two beds where directly over the bottom two with a small railing to ensure safety. They also had head board walls and walls to the side, but the foot wall and side wall where both non existent, replaced with pale yellow curtains much like that of their companions. A small stairway sat in between the two sets of beds leading to the top bunk.

The girls trunks where on the floor across from the beds each next to a small dresser and des being used as a chair, Isabella opened her turnk and fished out her Padfoot, her history of magic book, as well as her mom's notebook and pajamas witch she then placed on the desk.

Moving quietly she sat everything down on the bed closest to the door and looked around, she saw a name quite clearly painted in yellow on the black surface, Hannah Abbot. She moved to the next lower bed and saw that read Susan Bones, the top right Megan Jones, that last top left finally read 'Isabella Witt' and she left her stuff there before climbing back down the stairs grabbing her clothes and going to change. After being change she took her hair down and combed it out before pulling it into two low braided piggy tails tucking her school clothes away and moving to her bed.

It had been a long day, and really all she wanted at this point was a little bit of much deserved and much needed rest. She would deal with the rest of the world in the morning. So she tucked all of her items she had already placed on the bed in the small three shelved open cabinet on the bed pulled the curtains closed and curled up under the yellow bed sheet. She closed her eyes hopping to quickly drift off into the world of sleep.

But like most people who really want to sleep Isabella couldn't seem to find a comfortable position she tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, despite only being three minutes. She sat up and pulled both her mother's notebook and her charms book from the cabinet. Pulling her charms book forward first she turned toward the back where she had seen the silencing charm. She quickly read over the technics of the spell and the exact wand movements knowing she more than likely was going to get it wrong.

"si-LAN-che-ooo" She said waving her wand by flicking it. She heard the distinct sound of laughter and moved her curtain back to see if someone was in the room. No one was. She retreated back into her bed.

"Its si-LEN-see-oh not si-LAN-che-ooo." She heard and looked down to see Padfoot almost completely animated as it jumped from its perch and on to the bed before walking over and sitting in front of the charms book so he saw it upside down.

"Oh," Was all Isabella said.

"Don't worry pup. It happens to the best, I heard once that there was one guy in Auror training who spent most of his first year trying to learn Wingardium Leviosa." Padfoot said his tone happier than it had been in a while.

"si-LEN-cio," Isabella tried and felt the magic surround her, guessing it worked she smiled.

'_I Did It,'_ She almost yelled before realizing she couldn't speak.

"I don't think so that was quite loud." Padfoot said with something reminiscent to a laugh.

'_But I'm not speaking, I can't. I am talking to you like I talked to the sorting hat.' _Isabella smiled happy she had learned a new trick.

"You aren't speaking." Padfoot said hesitantly.

'Nope, isn't it cool.' Isabella asked her toy.

"Ya, Ya, so cool, wait did you say sorting. Is it September first already, wow, tell me kiddo what house did you get in?"

'You know about the houses, how, did you go to Hogwarts Padfoot?' Isabella asked in childlike wonder that she usually didn't allow herself to express.

"Yes, long ago."

'_Cool, I am a Hufflepuff to answer your question. And I don't know how to feel about it. It's like no one wants me here I am just too,'_ She stopped seemingly searching for a word

'_different, I guess would be the word. Which is weird considering this is the house people go to when they have no were else. But I did have somewhere else. The hat almost put me in Gryffindor it was close. But he ended up saying that I need to rest more on my loyalty than bravery. There will be enough brave people when the time comes. I don't know what he meant though.' _Isabella sighed trying to think out the Hats logic, before realizing how crazy that made her seem.

"About your house, don't sweat it, despite being the loyal house the Hufflepuff kids are probably just trying to adjust so don't worry if you don't have a ton of friends right now, you will soon. Also look outside of your house, maybe your friend will be a Ravenclaw or something. And as for the hat, I wouldn't mind that too much either. I swear that hat was out of its mind when I attended. So a badger hey, maybe now your my little badger pup."

'_I don't think a badger baby is called a pup Padfoot, actually I am pretty sure it isn't.' _

"Do you know what its called?"

'_Well no, but."_

"Then Badger Pup seems as good as anything." Padfoot deducted and Isabella laughed silently feeling a weight lifted off of her that only talking to Padfoot could handle. She tucked her charms book away and her mother's notebook under her pillow before pulling Padfoot into her arms and lying down once more. She fell asleep to the soft hum of a song that felt all to familiar.

Sirius P.O.V

Even as Padfoot Sirius could feel the change in environment of his pup. His Mira-cle. It was still surprising for him to realize that his baby girl was in fact alive, and at Hogwarts. He felt the magic surround him and could feel the extention of himself as it became easier and easier to loose himself to the toy.

"si-LAN-che-ooo" He heard as clear as day and couldn't help the laugh that ensued. He tried but failed,

"Its si-LEN-see-oh not si-LAN-che-ooo." He corrected through laughter smiling all the same. It was amazing to him that even in Azkaban his Mira could make him happy.

"Oh," Was all Isabella said in turn and he smiled even broader.

"Don't worry pup. It happens to the best, I heard once that there was one guy in Auror training who spent most of his first year trying to learn Wingardium Leviosa." As Sirius said this he closed his eyes and pictured himself actually looking at his little girl.

In his mind she was a few days before time for Hogwarts, clad in her pajamas. He could picture those as well, they would be orange, a mix of red and orange, with a fox printed on the front of the chest. Her black hair, the same thick hair she had as a baby pulled back into a braid, just like her mother's used to be. A braid that after months of learning from Dorcas on how to create he had finally learned. About the time that Isabella learned how to do it herself from someone else. Probably Andromeda, now that he thought about it. She would be leaning over her charms book with her wand that should have already been tucked away in her trunk up at in the attic and brow furrowed as she tried to learn the last spell skipping all the ones at the beginning because she would learn those in school.

He would lean on the door way with the intention of reprimanding her. But he would never ever be able to deny her knowledge. Really de doubted he would ever be able to deny her anything.

She would look up and stare at him with those eyes. Her mother's eyes and he would break down well not like become a blubbering mess, more like he wouldn't be able to reprimand her. He would then step into the room and pull her to his side as he pulled her to his side and instructed her arm with his hand whispering the correct words into her ear.

"si-LEN-cio," He smiled, loosing himself in the fake world he created. A world where he would have been able to raise his Mira, a world where his baby girl would never feel any form of hurt he could stop.

He liked the idea of this world.

'I Did It,' The voice came loud and brash as if she was screaming.

"I don't think so that was quite loud." Sirius responded still half in his own world far away from the walls of Azkaban.

'But I'm not speaking, I can't. I am talking to you like I talked to the sorting hat.' He heard her voice filled with childhood wonder. He however sat up strait taking in his surroundings and knowing his child was far from his side.

"You aren't speaking." He said slowly though he tried to contain his excitement. If she wasn't speaking then…..

'Nope, isn't it cool.' She asked like a child looking for reasurence from her father. That tone, those words hurt so much Sirius had to change the subject. Hogwarts, Hogwarts would work.

"Ya, Ya, so cool, wait did you say sorting. Is it September first already, wow, tell me kiddo what house did you get in?"

'You know about the houses, how, did you go to Hogwarts Padfoot?'

"Yes, long ago." He said impatiently wanting to move the conversation forward.

'Cool, I am a Hufflepuff to answer your question. And I don't know how to feel about it. It's like no one wants me here I am just too,' She stopped suddenly and he knew she was thinking of how to form her next words.

'Different, I guess would be the word. Which is weird considering this is the house people go to when they have no were else. But I did have somewhere else. The hat almost put me in Gryffindor it was close. But he ended up saying that I need to rest more on my loyalty than bravery. There will be enough brave people when the time comes. I don't know what he meant though.' The girl sighed, as if she was just confused about the entire interaction she had with the hat. Sirius just smiled, because in getting her to speak she revealed two problems that Sirius could easily console her about. Two problems that he could use to wade himself into believing once again that he was the father of an amazinging little girl that sat in front of him.

"About your house, don't sweat it, despite being the loyal house the Hufflepuff kids are probably just trying to adjust so don't worry if you don't have a ton of friends right now, you will soon. Also look outside of your house, maybe your friend will be a Ravenclaw or something. And as for the hat, I wouldn't mind that too much either. I swear that hat was out of its mind when I attended. So a badger hey, maybe now your my little badger pup." He smiled, his little Mira a badger. Somehow he knew she wouldn't make Gryffindor, no his little princess thought way too much for his old house.

'_I don't think a badger baby is called a pup Padfoot, actually I am pretty sure it isn't.' _Isabella protested and once again Sirius tried to fool himself into believing that the world was a perfect place and he was at his daughter's side.

"Do you know what it's called?"

'_Well no, but.'_

"Then Badger Pup seems as good as anything." He whispered he heard her sigh and whisper a goodnight, clearly taking the silencing charm off. He closed his own eyes, humming softly the song that Mira's mother would always sing not knowing the words in the slightest. He didn't mind though right now he was safely home with his baby girl tucked in his arms.

_**A/N – Whoop 10 chapters 10 and 59 REVIEWS (that's one away from 60) ! My goodness you all are awesome, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am itching to ask you all another question though, so someone REVIEW, then we will be at 60 and I won't break the rule. ;). **_

_**I do have an unrelated question however, completely unrelated and just asking for my own enjoyment seeing as this has nothing to do with this story in any way shape or form. **_

_**Do any of you watch Lizzie Bennet Dairies? I found it recently and am obsessed (yes I know I am late to the party blah blah blah) **_

_**Oh and Incase my description of the dorm beds is horrid, which it very well may be, here is a link to the picture I based them off of. With some minor changes, Enjoy. **_

_** images/search?q=round+bunk+beds&FORM=HDRSC2&&id=3D32BE4B5277F3328D7673E112DD 82A441B366EE&selectedIndex=65#view=detail&id=3D32BE4B5277F3328D7673E112DD 82A441B366EE&selectedIndex=0 **_


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N AT BOTTOM)

Thank you too 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for adding this story to your communities.

Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, and Night of your Nightmares for adding this story to your favorites.

Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, and Lady Ishtar12123 for alerting this story.

And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing.

* * *

Friday September 11, 1991

Morning, Great Hall

'FIRST YEARS MANDITORY FLYING LESSIONS- SEPTEMBER 12

GRYFFINDORS AND SLITHERINS – 1:00 PM

HUFFLEPUFFS AND RAVENCLAWS – 2:00 -PM'

The notice hanging on the great hall doors clear as the crooked nose on the potions master's face mocked many a first years as they stuffed black marks into the pristine floor at the ever growing annoyance to Mr. Flitch who at some point would probably have to scrub all the scuffs out. Among these students was the bulk of the muggleborn students, well really all muggleborn students other than a select few boys whose joy of being able to fly lessened their fear and one Neville Longbottom.

Isabella was already eating in the great hall when the majority of people saw the notice not able to stop her schedule of falling asleep early and waking up before anyone else in Hufflepuff had even flopped on their side for their 'five' more minutes which usually ended up being thirty.

She would then jump into a quick shower in the Hufflepuff girls lavatory, basking in the fact she could bathe every day, yet her showers never exceeded more than fifteen minutes. She would then redress into her uniform, or street clothes if on a weekend, before pulling on her robe and fixing her hair into her desired braid as the first signs of life began to peek through. Pulling her satchel with all her course work with her out of the Hufflepuff common room and directly outside, There she had found a nice tree on the outskirts of the grounds yet still a bit of way from the forbidden forest.

Most days she would just lean against the trunk, on school days she would finish all of the half done homework others had slaved over all night while watching the sun rise over Black Lake and on weekends she had taken to sketching the site or pulling her music book along with her and picking out melodies on her knees. Sometimes she would bring her mother's book, though that didn't happen often, or Padfoot along. Though as time went on she brought the piano book less and less and barely ever remembered her mother's book or Padfoot, enjoying her sketching all too much. The sketches were not amazing but they represented what she wanted them too, well at least to some extent. The skyline never seemed to fade the way she wished, mostly due to her lack of drawing utensils, usually using one of the three pencils she had packed for doing less permanent writing. Such as note taking, then as Hogwarts came to life she would sneak into the great hall and eat quickly leaving as most were entering to her sanctuary of the library until first class.

It was an odd schedule but it fit Isabella just fine. It allowed for minimal human reaction, which it turns out she kind of sucks at, and allowed her to make a new friend. No not either of the kids she had met on the train, Hermione or Neville have not talked to her since the sorting, or even Harry. Seeing as he wouldn't be a new friend, she had known him since they were young, it also wasn't Cedric, though that was not because of lack of trying on his part. The fourth year boy hardly left the introverted first year alone. He just had yet to find something that he could talk to her about.

No her new friend was the boy from the boat. His morning schedule, though she didn't know it entirely was quite similar to hers. Though he always entered the library fifteen minutes after Isabella had already began reading. He would flop down across from her and she would look up, flashing him a shy smile he would smirk and adjust his green tie he still wasn't quite sure how to get right. Not that he usually didn't have it in pristine condition going to class, no Blaise Zabini's uniform was always perfect, he just took longer to tie his tie perfectly than the likes of some of his house mates.

Yet today Blaze would be sitting alone, because despite having already been in the hall almost an hour Isabella could not move from her spot. She was too scared to move, so she just sat there and moved around the very small amount of food she had given herself to begin with.

"The ever aloof Bella Witt, I was quite sure you would have run off to the library by now. What's keeping you?" Cedric asked popping up across from her. Isabella looked up locking eyes with Cedric before becoming interested in her food once more. He moved from the other side of the table to sit right next to Isabella, he raised his hand to place it on her shoulder yet as his hand landed with a feather light touch Isabella jumped to her feet with a yelp similar to the sound of someone stepping on a dogs tail. Her glass slipped from her hand and broke at her feet as her back collided with something solid. She turned crunching the glass with her thankfully thick shoe.

"Miss. Witt, May I suggest sitting while eating, it would be much less hazardous." The voice of Severus Snape spoke as he wiped his wand fixing the previously broken glass. He spoke and did this all before Isabella had the chance to apologize for running into him. So instead she slowly nodded looking down at her shoes.

Professor Snape noted this, seeing as it was a reoccurring thing. Children who couldn't look adults in the eyes usually had issues with self-esteem and though he could chalk that up to the fact the small girl was an orphan. Something he deducted from the large sign that read 'Witt Home for Orphaned Children'. But something didn't seem to fit, no he would have to look closer at this Isabella Witt, because something wasn't adding up.

"Are you okay Bella? I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you knew I was here." Cedric said and Isabella nodded before moving back to her seat. Isabella nodded despite the fact she was allowing the boys words to wash over her like the wind.

"Bella, are you sure you are alright, you seem off today. Are you scared about flying," Cedric asked after a few moments and Isabella looked up raising an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. Flying?

"Don't worry all first years are, Muggleborn or not. No one wants to fall in front of their classmates. I bet you even Malfoy is scared, just won't admit to it." Cedric explained, Isabella still had yet to catch his train of thought. She just thought the boy crazy at this point.

"Audrey was saying though it's just like, um well riding one of those muggle contraptions that those boys, ugh. Man what were they called. Audrey! Audrey! He called and a girl whipped quickly to face him. She blushed slightly at the loud announcement of her name. Well not really the fact Cedric screamed her name, she was quite used to that expcially as she sat a table away from them. She was blushing because as her name got called the boy she was staring at turned to face her. He raised an eyebrow behind his glasses and she felt like she wanted to melt into the ground.

But to others it was hard to detect the blush to her naturally pale skin and slight rosy tint that always anointed her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep greenish brown that really seemed more brown until you looked really close then you would see the most intriguing color of green streaked around the iris. Her hair was a dark auburn color that she always had pulled up into a messy bun while slightly wet so most people couldn't even tell. Her cheeks were plump and full of baby fat, she was healthy, not skinny like some of the girls around Hogwarts but far from being concentered large by the standards of any average person. She had an ugly pair of black round rimmed coke bottle glasses that perched on the edge of her rounded nose she was a fourth year Ravenclaw and was probably one of the smarter kids in fourth year. She had been pared with Cedric for Potions since first year so the two had grown to know each other pretty well Cedric motioned for her to join the table. She nodded to her friends at Ravenclaw and joined sliding into her seat.

"I was telling Bella how easy flying is, but I couldn't think of the saying. It's like riding….." He said before drifting off expecting Audrey to fill in the space.

"A bike," Audrey supplied.

"A bike, that's it. So Isabella flying a broom is easy as riding a bike. And being muggleborn and all you should know about that." Cedric supplied and at his casual tone Audrey became physically put off. Isabella could tell by the way the older girls hand now hovered over the table rather than in her lap.

"I, I haven't rode a bike before," Isabella said her voice carrying softly below the noisy hall. Cedric opened his mouth to reply but Audrey cut him off, "That was insensitive Cedric," She began Cedric opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"It is like saying all purebloods and half-bloods are experts at riding a broom when they enter Hogwarts, when you know that is not true. I seem to remember Madam Hooch correcting your broom skills when you were a first year." Audrey tisked and Cedric sunk slightly like a reprimanded child. But it was not because Audrey did not say it like she was reprimanding him; it was more because he knew she was right. He should have thought before he spoke. Audrey then turned to Isabella.

"It is natural to be scared Isabella do not apologize for it. Everyone will fall off their broom once, better to do it sooner rather than later I say." Audrey told her but Isabella now had a new fear actually pertaining to the subject manor. Falling during flying and being taken to the hospital wing, The nurse would for sure recognize the bruises and cuts and she did not want anyone to know in any way, shape, or form.

"Falling," Isabella murmured her voice failing her.

"It's gonna happen Bella, Actually Bella, you know what, I have an idea." Cedric said excitement crawling up his body and exploding from his brown eyes.

"Here we go" Audrey said defeated. She had long since been used to Cedric's ideas. She was sure one of them was going to get him in some serious trouble.

"It is a good idea Aud, a full proof good idea. I will teach Bella to fly!" He exclaimed and Bella felt something weird, a clench in her heart of something far for fear, it was happy bubbly. She could not believe that Cedric had even thought about teaching her. Not that she would allow him to. It was a useless endeavor and she could suffer through a few mandatory flying lessons and it would be over. Cedric did not have to find time to teach her. But the fact he wanted to make her happy.

"And who is going to teach you Cedric?" Audrey asked with a smile enjoying the teasing relationship she had with Cedric.

"I will have you know you are looking at the newest member of the Hufflepuff house team Miss. Middleton." Cedric said acting as if he were in a formal conversation.

"Oh I was unaware Mr. Diggory, please be a gentleman and point him out for me." Audrey said looking around the table.

"It's me you dolt." Cedric exclaimed though not as animated as usual.

"I know, I was only joking. Congratulations Cedie I know you wanted this for the past few years. The team is lucky to have you. What position?" Audrey asked hugging Cedric to seal her apology.

"I am the new seeker."

"But I thought you wanted Chaser."

"I did but Hoff said I was too small they need bigger chasers for when Slytherin and other houses come after us. He was worried about letting me on though, we are the youngest team in the school at this point. Yet Gryffindor is close and have yet to find there seeker but unless it's a second year, we are it." Cedric explained so into the conversation that he did not notice Isabella slip from the room. Audrey did, but she chose not to say anything. The girl was probably just a little bit out of her element, it would be best to give her time. She thought, though really Isabella did not seem to be becoming any more comfortable at Hogwarts since she started a little more than a week ago. Though a week was not that long, Audrey brushed her inhibitions off. It was probably nothing, right.

* * *

**Potions Room**

Late Morning

Today Isabella had double potions and that was it, every Friday she only had one class, well and astronomy but that was much later in the day. Really Fridays are when she got almost all of her homework done. Hiding in her little corner of the library that is, she slowly descended into the dungeons and realized soon she was the first one there other than a few Slytherin who she guessed where having a fight seeing as they were talking with their head of house.

"I am telling you Professor, the Weasel started it." An all to familiar voice whined. Isabella wanted to run away but at that moment the professor noted her presence and nodded to the board with one hand.

"I don't care who started it Faber, you should have walked away, it hurts me to do this but Five points from Slytherin."

"Five Points, I barely even did anything, it's not like I hexed him. I didn't even fight back really. I just pushed him off me. He overreacted about something stupid, he is the one at fault." Gavroche whined as if it would do him any good, Isabella then realized when Gavroche whined she usually took the blame for him for whatever it was. Whining usually got the desired effect from adults pertaining to Gavroche. He was falling back on what he knew.

"What is it Mr. Weasley over acted about Mr. Faber."

"I just called him a blood traitor and Potter's mom a Mudblood." Gavroche explained and there was a crash on the desk.

"You are right Gavroche I was unfair. 10 Points from Slitherin and detention with me for the next three nights, for fighting in the corridors and for using slurs in school, that lessens our lead greatly I expect you to do well in class and earn our points back. Now I have a class to teach, so be gone with you. I expect you to be here at precisely 7:15 for your detention Mr. Faber." Professor Snape ordered and Gavroche did just that glaring at Isabella on his way out. Isabella stopped because of that and stood frozen for a few moments before the professor turned to her.

"Ms. Witt standing there will not assist you in brewing your potion." He said and Isabella didn't even flinch or show she heard the voice.

"MISS. WITT," He said louder to gain the girls attention. "if you are going to dottle you can leave my classroom." Isabella nodded and busied herself with beginning the lesson. Soon others began to trickle in.

Luckily however the Ravenclaw's had an even number of first years, 10, and the Hufflepuff's had an odd number leaving Isabella the odd one out who in turn was allowed to work alone so she started on the long potion alone she was not a large fan of potions. Mostly because she felt like she was under the most scrutiny in the class. She stayed mediocre in all classes and never made a fuss blending into the background very easily. But Professor Snape seemed to always be watching her. His gaze seeming to never leave her hunched form as she brewed, witch in fact he was.

The girl was perfectly average, in almost an unsettling way. She received average marks, carried herself in a average way and seemed to have an average intelligence on the outside. Yet she was so average at absolutely everything he was quite sure that she was trying to be average. He had yet to see her slip yet so he had little to base his suspicions' on.

* * *

Quidditch Pitch

Mid-afternoon

"Bella," Isabella heard called by a gush of wind, courtesy of Cedric flying around on his broom. He then flew around her with a goofy smile. It was a happy smile, a large gap toothed slightly lopsided smile that he hadn't shown since Isabella started two weeks ago. He then stopped and held his hand out for her. Isabella took a step back not daring to advance toward him.

"Come on Bella, I won't let you fall. I promise. Come on Kid, first you gotta feel like it is like to be in the air before you get on the broom." Cedric explained reaching over the relatively small distance and grabbed Isabella's hand.

"Come on, I won't bite Isabella," He said pulling her with a light tug making her yelp he then tucked her in front of him on the broom and directed his feet by his own onto the bars that her toes barely reached.

"On the broom I found for you your feet will reach. You just have to make sure that you pull your heels down it helps you balance." Cedric whispered behind her and he couldn't help but notice that Isabella flinched under him. Yet he brushed it off as nerves, after all she did agree to join him. So he ascended slightly and she yelped grabbing the handle and pressing down making the nose of the broom dive. Cedric pulled up quickly.

"Bella you can't do that. I need to be able to steer." Cedric said and Isabella nodded with a yelp before Cedric decided to take a few laps around the pitch. Soon Isabella relaxed and he started being a bit more daring in his flight, still it was almost two hours later when Bella finally was standing next to a broom ready to try flying alone.

"Alright, so to start its easy just say up and it will jump into your hand." Cedric instructed. Isabella did as asked first saying the command more like a question. Cedric corrected her and she tried again. It took a few times but soon the broom was in her hand itching for a flight. Cedric showed her how to mount and made sure that she was adjusted right and that she was completely safe before getting on his own.

"Now you hold on thumb over thumb your hands gripping on both sides. Thats right, this is the safest way, it gives you the most control, most people don't use it though. So then pull up slightly with your hands and your hips." He instructed and Bella tried that pulling her elbows in first and then straightening her knees. She rose in a jerking motion only a few feet not even reaching the stands before stopping. Cedric joined her.

"Now you lower your hips and push slightly down, you have to make sure you do these together though or you will dive. Go slow Bell, its not a race." Cedric said and Bella did just that feeling the broom under her respond to the slightest of movements. Cedric then instructed her on how to fly around. Then after thirty minutes of that Isabella became more comfortable and they played a few broom games, like fly tag and even tossed around the quaffle that Cedric had brought out a bit. That was until it decided to rain and Cedric brought her to the Hufflepuff changing rooms to get away from the rain fall. He then called some small creature he explained was called a house elf and got two cups of hot chocolate brought up, he then walked to the entryway was isabella was sitting and plopped next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it," Isabella said mostly talking to herself.

"If you like the smell of pollen and jumping in mud puddles I guess." Cedric smiled and pushed her shoulder. "Only joking kid. I always thought 'Those who hate rain hate life" he said with a smile and Isabella turned on him with her white-blue eyes wide.

"Thats beautiful," she said turning back to watch the rain.

"Dejan Stojanovic thanks you." Cedric said,

"What,"

"Dejan Stojanovic, he was a Yugoslavian writer, and poet really. I think he did other things too but I can't remember. That was the first line from his Poem rain though. I had to memorize it for something or other thats all I remember though." He said truthfully. Isabella just smiled and sipped on her hot chocolate wishing all days could be like this.

After it had stopped raining enough for the two to make there way back into the castle then on their separate ways Isabella went to the library and found a book which held Dejan Stojanovic's poem. She sat it down and then grabbed a peice of parchment to write it down quickly.

'Those who hate rain hate life.

Nothing reminds us of an awakening more than rain:

Listening to the drops falling

Over the forests, over the roofs,

Over the streets, over us

While naked we dream of yet another

Night like this one, unrepeatable

Emotions flowing into the rainy streets,

Rainy thoughts and feelings, wetting

The ground even more

Flying high, becoming clouds

Transforming us into the drops

Falling over the roofs, over the streets,

Becoming rain and loving

This feeling without knowing that

The rain teaches what it means to be alive,

To not know, yet be awake and know

More than knowledge can teach or tell.

Nothing reminds us of an awakening more than rain,

And awake for the sunlight we wait.

Dojan Stanovic'

* * *

A/N - THERE IS THE 11TH CHAPTER! Yey, 11 chapters wow, it seems like this story hasn't moved forward very much, though that is mostly my fault. It will move faster now. Next chapter will be halloween and then two or three for christmas when the real action starts. Yet though I forgot to mention it earlier I still feed on 'feed'back so please please keep it coming.

Now on to the matter at hand,

I have 62 reviews, witch for those who do not know how numbers work is more than 60 meaning you all get a question. So here it is,

Who do you all think I should make Isabella's mother? (remeber she is pureblood) either mentioned in the books or O.C I do not care. Please leave suggestions in reviews.

Till Next Time,

Lots O Love,

**All4TheBest**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Hello faithful readers, and welcome to the 12 chapter of my story. To think that 50,000 words, and 2,093 views ago Isabella was a character I was unable to write. Now here I am close to 70 reviews, and I must say Isabella is becoming quite the little character for me to write. Excecialy seeing as she is ever changing. So anyways I have a reason for reminiscing, I am about to celebrate my Nieces first birthday and she is what really got me writing Isabella. She was my inspiration, well the anticipation of meeting her and the fact I was at the hospital for twenty four hours with nothing more than my computer without internet (you had to buy it) and extend family I don't really get along with, and now she is a year old I am on the 12 chapter and I can't believe how much has changed. Anyways I will stop reminiscing now and get to the story.

Thank you too 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for adding this story to your communities.

Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, and Night of your Nightmares for adding this story to your favorites.

Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, and PureAngelEyes for alerting this story.

And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing.

REMINDER: THIS IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE NOT CANNON. I take liberties because of that. PLEASE NOTE.

* * *

Remus Lupin P.O.V

October 30, 1991

With a hissing sigh Remus slipped into his chair. His bones still ached and protested the movement even though the full moon was a full week past. It was a side effect of the Wolfsbane potion. He kept his mind during transformations, but the transformations themselves were much more painful. The wolf had more exposed sensitive areas, yet the wolf brain did not acknowledge pain as easy as a human one would. So things like stepping on a sharp rock in the exact right way, would not make a lick of difference to the wolf. But to the Human brain it was stepping on the same rock barefooted. It was a subtle change yes, but without the wolf brain taking away some of the lesser things the entire experience was just worse.

He finally shifted so he was comfortable and leaned back with a sigh of contempt. Finally he could rest for a moment. He had been on his feet all morning with a fifth year and seventh year class, each he needed to prepare for their end of year tests (O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's respectively). Yet his work for the morning was not yet done. He had to meet with the small first year who suffered the same fate as he had so many years ago when he was a student.

Well actually this small boy had it worse. He was not bitten so he transformed painfully once a month but had the ability to change at any time if he allowed his anger to get the best of him. Yes Remus worried about the wolf brain taking over when he got to upset but the boy had to worry about the actual wolf taking over. Saying that however Remus had to admit the boy was quite tame for having a wolf live inside him for the entirety of his existence. Really he was nothing like Remus expected. A knock at the door told Remus that the child had arrived. Too comfortable to stand up he just opened the door with a small bit of wandless magic and motioned for him to enter.

"Professor," the boy said as he entered and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room that was becoming quite familiar to him and walking over to sit in the seat he always did. As a student he hated these meeting, especially when they fell on Wednesdays. For two weeks now he had to leave his friends. He would have to ask if they could change their meetings if it happened to fall on a Wednesday. Really if it was six or eight days rather than seven what did it matter? He hadn't had any 'incidents' yet. He was actually quite sure he was taking better to the Wolfsbane than his professor was. Then and again that was because his brain even as a wolf was still slightly human, the two were quite intertwined.

"Blaise, how has the week been treating you?"

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

October 30, 1991

Pumpkin Juice though amazing at quenching thirst was not as good when it came back up, this was a fact that Isabella had recently learned. It was an odd fact but one of great importance to her now. The talent of knowing when and when not to sip your pumpkin juice to allow for optimum swallowing ability and no nose cannons was truly a talent. You, the reader, are probably wondering why this talent was needed, do not worry you shall be told soon enough. However this pumpkin juice fact came packed closely with another. This other fact was that the houses in Hogwarts, really were not as estranged as most would like to believe. She had learned both of these facts due to her new Wednesday lunchtime routines and her new acquaintances (she wouldn't call them Friends just yet). You see, Cedric, soon after teaching Isabella how to ride a broom showed the small girl the kitchens. That revaluation led to Cedric explaining that he had lunch there on Wednesdays with his friends because it was closer to the potions class where fourth year Hufflepuff's spent the majority of their morning. Isabella was invited soon after and asked if she could invite another.

That Wednesday Cedric, his friends, Audrey, Isabella, and Blaise sat down at a circular table and ate odd lunches prepared by the house elves. Only Isabella asking for a small portion of what they were having in the great hall. Cedric ordered a different type of meat everyday with some form of potato. (Example, fish and chips, steak and baked potato, chicken and mashed potatoes, etc) Ulysses Fey and Hayden Speeks, overly large fourth year Hufflepuff boys that seemed to tower over the rest of the group always ordered 'pork chops and applesauce' something they caught from a sitcom. Both where muggle borns, Yenel and Daman Waterborne a fifth and third year Hufflepuff respectively each toe heads. Though Yenel had his hair long and pulled into a low ponytail (a reason for Hayden constantly calling him Lucius as a joke) and Daman had hair cut so short it was barely visible. Daman was skinny but tall and seemed to be quite awkward like his limbs grew faster than his balance did. Yenel was tall as well though slightly shorter than Daman but seemed to make up in muscles what he lacked in height. The Waterbrone's were Cedric's maternal cousins, and for lunch they always asked for spaghetti and meatballs though they then complained that it wasn't like their mothers. Last of Cedric's group was Garfield Fickle, was the last fourth year Hufflepuff, he was shorter by a head from the rest of group and fairly stalky but seemed to fit in with the group quite nicely. Even if he put Isabella off a bit, he usually got breakfast food for lunch. The specific meal always changed but he liked it. Audrey was the only Ravenclaw, Hayden always commented that she was the only one they would allow because the others were insufferable. A comment Audrey usually didn't debate.

Isabella even agreed a bit. Most Ravenclaw's in her year where not very nice. Then and again most of them where friends with their housemates since birth so she didn't blame them, she just wished they were more approachable. Audrey always got a Salad for lunch the toppings of said salad always changed. Blaise was last he at some point had tried everything everyone else was eating (other than spaghetti, he hated any Italian food not made by his mother.) but ended up asking for salad like Audrey the others not really being appetizing. And that was the group, the first week at least.

Then Blaise invited Theodore Nott, his only friend form Slytherin, and the other boy seemed to fit in quite well, after he got over the fact Yenel's horrible nickname of Dory was going to stick. He usually got chicken and rice. Audrey soon invited two other Ravenclaw's. Padma Patil and Micheal Corner, Padma was of Indian origin and always had her long black hair down and it was constantly in the way, Micheal Corner was pale skinned with black hair as short as Daman's and brown eyes. Both where skinny and slightly taller than the rest of their year, excluding the family of Bean Pole Weasley boys of course, they were always the tallest in the year. Both Ravenclaw's ate soups for lunch though the type of soup always changed. Last week Padma's invited her twin Parvati her twins friends Lavender and Katie from Gryffindor. The group sat accordingly, in a circle it was Padma, Parvati, Lavander, Katie, Micheal (Isabella was sure that he liked Katie), Daman, Hayden Garfield, Ulysses Audrey, Cedric, Isabella, Blaise, Theodore, Yenel, who then was sitting next to Padma and so on and so forth.

That week Isabella had asked Cedric after lunch why Hermione wasn't invited seeing as she was the only Gryffindor girl not in attendance, she asked if it was possible her house mates didn't like the bushy haired girl. Then went on to comment that not liking her was mean, they would be living together for seven years. Cedric smiled down at the little first year. He then twisted the question back. Why was she the only Hufflepuff first year in the group? Isabella said all to quickly that the situation was different but she knew that it really wasn't. So as she walked for her sixth Kitchens lunch She frowned thinking of that last conversation, she should have invited one of the other first year Hufflepuff's, extended the olives branch so to speak. Sure none of them had spoken to her yet but what was saying she couldn't start one. What was holding her back, the answer she didn't want to know, Nothing. Not a thing was holding her back from asking Hannah, Susan, or even Megan, what about one of the boys. Justin and his friends seemed nice, but no there was another entire week passed, and she still hadn't talked to one of her fellow first year Hufflepuff's. She tucked her hands into her robe pockets and stuffed her feet. She kept her head down and grimaced to the fact she was in able to speak to her house mates. And apparently unable to look ahead seeing as she ran directly into another first year on the way. Having the horrid balance that she possessed she fell directly on her but. A hand reached out to her to help her back up. All to reminiscent of a few months prior.

"Harry" She said with a smile as he helped her back onto her feet she smiled and brushed off her robes with one hand not letting go of Harry's just yet.

"Bella," Harry said softly absentmindedly tightening his grip on her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm Sor…." Harry and Isabella began at the same time before laughing uncomfortably.

"You first," They both said at the same time once again.

"How have you been?" Harry asked slowly hopping Isabella wasn't about to ask the same thing.

"Alright, and you?" Isabella asked with a small blushing smile.

"Fine, I am sorry I haven't talked to you more. I've…"

"It is fine," Isabella said quickly cutting him off, Harry opened his mouth to speak but Isabella spoke first.

"I mean I understand Harry, You've probably been busy." Isabella said simply, she then thought about maybe Inviting Harry to Lunch. She was quite sure Padma had said the other Gryffindors where coming and she could invite someone right. Well Cedric had almost practically told her too, sure he meant a Hufflepuff but Harry was still a first year. Even if he was a Gryffindor, She decided that it would be fine.

"I… I am on my way to the kitchens, for lunch that is, do you want to join me?" She asked using all of the courage she could muster.

"You don't have to though, I understand if you don't want to. You probably want to go to lunch in the great hall. You don't have to…." Bella began to ramble.

"Wait, the Kitchens? You know where they are? Wicked," Another voice said, Isabella blushed ash she noticed that Harry wasn't alone. A taller head of red hair slightly behind him proved that.

"I..I... Yes, um I was on my way there."

"I say we follow her, I mean the Kitchens Harry, Fred and George still haven't found them yet." Ron said happily ready to beat his brothers at something. Being better than them was something that the baby boy of the family always wished. He was never the first at anything; Bill had already been a Prefect and head boy, Charlie was Quiddich Captain, Fred and George where the most liked people in Gryffindor, and Percy well he was Percy, the two brothers never really got along. But if he told Fred and George he had found the kitchens before they had.

"I don't want to impose," Harry said uncertainly. Once again absentmindedly moving his hand back to him and pulling the grip that the two had on each other.

"Impose Harry Impose," Ron practically demanded.

"It's just over here, Harry, you won't impose I promise. I am sure everyone will be happy you joined us. I will be happy if you are there." Isabella said softly looking up at him hopefully.

"I guess we could." Isabella couldn't hold back her smile as she then led the two toward the kitchen, she went to tickle the pear before deciding to have Ron do it, he seemed quite, excited. Ron looked back at her as if she had three heads but tickled the painted fruit anyways.

"Bella, You are..." the booming voice of Cedric began as they stepped into the kitchens. Yenel made his way from the table over to greet Bella with a smile not really even looking to see if she really entered.

"Not alone," he added with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's the boyfriend." Yenel said finally looking and seeing her hand Intertwined with Harry's. His comment got the wanted reaction when both opened there mouth to become defensive then looked down at there interlocked hands before blushing and dropping them taking what they thought to be subtle steps away from each other.

"Leave them alone Lucius Malfoy." Hayden said with a knowing smile walking up to elbow Yenel in the side as Harry and Ron turned to the older boys eyes wide. Both forming the sentence 'you are a Malfoy' but never getting the chance to utter it. Cedric finally left the table and pushed the two teenagers away from each other.

"Ignore them, Cedric Diggory ,I am guessing you are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter right." He said and both boys nodded.

"Well then welcome, pull up a seat." He instructed and the two did just that sitting in the surprisingly vacant Slytherin seats. Isabella then mused at the fact Blaise and Theo had both had fairly lame excuses as to why they weren't going to make the lunch. But other than the absence of Slytherins and the abundance of teasing Ron (all of the boys enjoyed the fact when he was embarrassed his ears turned red) the lunch was fairly normal. Isabella learned after a few moments though that Harry was not as well versed in the game of not letting pumpkin juice fly out your nose. He was choking on his lunch because of laughter almost the entire time.

* * *

Gavroche Faber

October 30, 1991

For one to say Gavroche Faber was possessive would be the mother of all understatements. Gavroche was extremely possessive even of those he actually had no control over. His possessiveness bordered on obsessiveness most times, especially at this moment. Why? One might ask, well you see Gavroche had stumbled over a new revelation that made his jealousy go haywire and made his obsessive possessiveness border on something dangerous.

You see Gavroche was talking to his greasy haired git of a head of house Snape and after listening to all of his blabbering wanted to just get to lunch uninterrupted and unangered. But of course that didn't happen. Because you see standing in the middle of the hall blocking his way (though not really because he could have easily gone around.) was St. Potter. He was helping someone up from the group. That someone was none other than Bella, he watched the two interact and became increasingly more and more upset. Harry bloody freaking Potter was talking with Bella, HIS BELLA!

Gavroche could not stop his blood from boiling, not because of Potter no, he was just an idiot, he was mad because of Isabella. She should have known the whole Diagon Alley thing wouldn't have lasted forever why and the hell would she go to find someone else! Someone else! Someone else and that someone was Harry bloody freaking Potter. He vented, he realized then that maybe the few weeks he had given her where too much freedom.

After the two left with the sidekick Weasley he walked to lunch and slumped into his seat next to Draco where he overheard Theodore telling Blaise that he felt bad and they would have to apologize for missing lunch with Bella. He stabbed his meat with his fork, making Draco give him a concerned look he just brushed off. First Potter now Nott and Zabini, that was unacceptable, inexcusable. Oh now he was sure of it. Isabella Witt needed to be reminded of her place. And her place was behind him.

So he thought for a few moments on how to remind her of that. It was almost the end of lunch before it came to him, but it would work. Oh how it would work.

Isabella P.O.V

October 31, 1991

Isabella woke up October 31, with an undefinable smile on her face. She practically skipped through her daily routine. Well not litterly Isabella did not actually know how to skip but she felt like skipping. She was on cloud nine, with in the past few weeks Isabella never realized how much the little rag tag group of people she ate with on Wednesday meant to her. But she could not deny how happy she felt when Cedric offered an invitation to Harry to come next week. Well he gave one to Ron as well but she didn't care.

Harry was accepted by Cedric, and in Hogwarts Cedric was as close to Javert as anyone at Hogwarts could be. He made her feel safe, taught her new things. He was quickly breaking down all walls and becoming someone that Isabella leaned on, a sense of security. Yet of course, like most things her life, Isabella's false sense of security was destroyed quickly as a letter came home from.

How was it destroyed? Well it was destroyed by a small white envelope delivered to her by Pip. She didn't have to open it to know who it was from. It was A letter from Carl Witt. From her Papa. It came at breakfast and even its existence made Isabella's heart beat so loud she was sure that the teachers could hear it.

Cedric pointed it out but Isabella just tucked it into her bag. Brushing it off like it was nothing. Not that Cedric truly believed that. The rest of her day she tried to ignore it but found her hand traveling to it every time she had to take something out of her bag.

She tried to not think about it until dinner when she excused herself early. The boys all looked at her oddly when she did that. She told them that she wanted to turn in early that night, using the excuse of a fake potions test. Despite the fact that not even Severus Snape was cruel enough to give a test the day after a holiday. The boys disagreed none agreeing that she should leave the Halloween feast. Cedric Even offered to go as well. To join her but Isabella disagreed. She wouldn't let him miss out on the Halloween feast; he seemed really excited about it. He had talked about it for days, apparently it was the best feast they had. Even better than the Christmas feast, but then and again Yenel and Daman both testified to the fact Cedric was a Mama's boy. So Isabella left the feast early and alone trying to keep her ever growing anxiety down as every step seemed to be weighed down by fifty foot weights. To the point she felt like she was dragging a person almost twice her size down to the large double doors.

* * *

Gavroche/ Blaise P.O.V

October 31, 1991

The Slytherin table seemed to be filled of mixed emotions on Halloween. Well a mixture of lesser emotions, for all felt the elation of the holiday. But then their where a few that were hidden yet still there. Anxiety about Sundays first Quiddich game of the season against Gryffindor, especially since none had seen the skills of Harry Potter, the youngest quiddich player of the century. This was the feeling of most the table, yet there were two others. One feelings of joy as Gavroche and Draco snickered as they watched Isabella flee the feast. Or worry as Blaise watched the heavy steps and sluggish way Isabella left compared to her usual somewhat elegant and elongated steps.

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

October 31, 1991

She quickly dashed across the halls letter in her shaking hands. Soon her knees gave way and she flopped ungracefully onto the floor. She pulled the letter open and brought it to rest on her knees.

'_You insolent little brat,' _

Read the header making Isabella cringe before continuing to read. She had to, he was mad, and she had to make sure he didn't hurt one of the other kids she had to. So with tears in her eyes and hands that continued to shake uncontrollably she lifted the short paper closet to read it better.

'_If you were stupid enough to believe that I wouldn't notice what you took you little thief, I count the food every morning you should know that by now. But then and again you never where the smartest little brat, I still cannot believe that you where stupid enough to think that behind the walls of your precious little school I couldn't get to you. YOU ARE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME! MINE! No one else would ever want you. Your parents sure didn't. You are just a worthless abomination, and if you are not home by Christmas, well someone new make have taken your place. I have taken quite a liking to that Tara girl.' _

Isabella tore up the paper until it was unnoticeable before crumpling it and letting it sift through her hands now nothing more than ash.

'I won't cry,' she told herself again and again. She was stronger than that she was stronger, she was strong and she was hours away from Carl, he couldn't hurt her yet. However that revelation did little to stop her meltdown.

Her body was racked uncontrollable sobs as she pulled her knees closer. She tried once before she hit her bag. Throwing her bag discarded to the side. No, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening, She was happy; she was finally happy! And she was safe, wasn't she? Wasn't she?

Taking a deep breath she tried to count back from 10, it is what Javert always suggested. It usually worked for her, so she tried.

10..9..8 she was stopped by a cough fit seeing as her lungs weren't giving the adequate amount of air.

She had to start again

10..9 more sobs racked her body.

Nope, counting usually helped but this time it wouldn't. Without Carl Witt's physical threat to her his mental threat had Isabella shutting down. She didn't know how to function in the way that she needed to. She knew she was being irrational, that she needed to calm down but her body wouldn't heed her. It wouldn't listen. So she sat there curled up in a usually quite busy hallway while the Halloween feast sauntered on.

Her hands flew to tug at her tightly pulled french braids loosening them until small whips of dark curls peeping from her braids became large sections. She continued to pull until it was not even noticeable that her hair was at one time pulled almost mechanically back into a nearly perfect french braid.

'Useless Abomination,

Waste of Space,

Stupid Freak,' Her hair tie broke and her curls covered her face sticking in some places to her tear tracks and standing up seemingly defining gravity in others. She then began to grip the back of her scalp and tug as hard as she could as if she wished to rip out her hair.

'Unloved,

Useless,

Unappreciative,

Ungrateful' She thrashed against some unknown and all powerful force. Pulling her black locks as hard as she could to counteract the pain that she felt, she needed a way to release the pain she felt. The words seemed to be cutting her skin once again.

She remembered the fear of being degraded pinned from sheer force under the weight of Carl Witt as a kitchen knife inched closer and closer to her naked skin. She remembered screaming and crying and begging for him to stop. She remembered praying and hoping that she could escape from him. Then she remembered the pain as the knife pressed against her skin. The feeling of cold air hissing though her closed teeth as the knife lowered on her hip ready to etch these words into her skin. She then remembered the crack, the crack of the knife breaking as if her skin was an impenetrable surface.

Her hand felt to where the knife was pressed she used her slightly sharp nails and scratched her skin trying to get the feeling of the sharp small knife against her hip as he threatened to carve the words into her as so to brand her. She tucked her hands tighter and curled deeper into her knees. Feeling her slip from reality, she shivered one last time as her head met the concrete flooring below and she allowed herself to fall into the darkness.

So removed from the world she was unable to hear the in pending heavy troll footsteps spelling out a grave danger.

* * *

Blaise P.O.V

'Troll' Blaise wondered, he recently had read about trolls in his many library encounters with Isabella and was quite sure that they were not indigenous to the area around Hogwarts. Not even the forbidden forest should house any. Witch meant someone had to let it in of course, but who would let in a troll, on Halloween. He thought maybe an elder student did it as a prank but rethought that, no one was that stupid were they. Maybe a teacher let it in, but that still didn't add up. Trolls were extremely dim witted because of that extremely dangerous. No professor would let one in the school. He decided to stop thinking and let the teachers handle it. After all they were a lot more qualified than he was. And it is not like anyone was going to get hurt everyone was on their way to their commons room. Well everyone but Isabella, and come to think of it he didn't see Hermione either. Yet he figured both were safe in their commons room. He kept tight to that belief before he saw the small leather book Isabella always kept close and would constantly check on being kicked around under the rush of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff's feet as they made their way to their commons room.

He slowed down till he was completely stopped and then picked up the book looking around he found her entire bag spread as if it was going the other direction. Something was wrong, moving quietly he hid behind a curtain as the Prefects got everyone down into the commons room and locked up tight. He then peered out. The coast was unnervingly clear for the fact that their was a dangerous creature on the loose. He didn't really care about the creature however he cared about his friend. So he decided that he would take the lesser of two evils. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he allowed the wolf part of his brain a bit of freedom when his eyes opened the normal green color was gone in response to a larger more yellowish green iris a larger pupil and a black sclera his senses heightened. He collected her bag; bringing the entire bag up to his face he smelt it. The bag being cloth and collect the most of Isabella's sent. Then he, well, fallowed the trail. It was weak and covered by something else but it was leading him up rather than down. The danger of that was not lost on Blaise. He kept walking until he heard the unmistakable sound of a scream coming from the corridor ahead. He shut his eyes quickly and opened them again. Traces of the wolf all but gone now, he dug in the bag grabbing Isabella's wand in his left hand gripping tightly to his that lay in his right and burst through the door.

The scream had come from Hermione who was now cowering behind Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The last turned and snarled, "What are you doing here Zabini," making Harry do something that Blaise had to admit was unbelievably stupid. He turned to face Blaise rather than pay attention to the quite large troll in front of them. Hermione looked back as well though she did so of annoyance after Harry and Ron poked her enough times. The troll took the opportunity and swung Blaise jumped acting like a bowling ball to push the three Gryffindor's down just in time for the club to pass over their heads. He cast the levitation charm on the club and had it flopping circles above them much like he had done with the feather yesterday in charms class.

"Saving us apparently Ronald," Hermione growled before Harry pulled the three with him underneath the now confused troll's legs. The troll, reached out with one arm swatting at the air narrowly missing the club every time. Blaise motioned for Hermione to take over witch the witch happily did, and he began searching the room for Isabella he was sure she was here.

Ron and Harry they just seemed a bit confused.

"How did you know we were here Zabini?" Harry asked, he was fairly untrusting seeing as Blaise was a Slytherin, and Draco and his friends were Slytherins. So weren't all of them bad.

"The scream Harry," He growled really not having time for stupidity at the moment. He was still unable to find Bella, that was concerning.

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

Slowly, and stiffly Isabella began to come to, she was still groggy and disorientated when she realized she was no longer on the ground of the corridor leading to the Hufflepuff's commons room. She only saw slivers of light however that seemed to be a pale green. She then did the only thing her slightly lethargic brain could thing of she screamed and thrashed. This wanted two reactions one desired and the other not so much. The desired reaction is one she could now see, the undesired she was freefalling. Well for a secound at least, then she felt robe get caught and she dangling oddly a few feet off the ground. Yet she had a clear view of three confused first year boys and a scared first year standing under the troll. Of the four were Harry and his friend Ron, and the bushy haired girl. But the fourth was surprising it was Blaise.

She the felt a hot breath on her neck, and twisted slightly to see a troll staring at her. Once again her instincts reacted before her brain thought her actions through. In short she screamed. The troll stood up to its full height Isabella still dangling and still screaming and began to poke her. Then decided the best course of action would be to sling her against the wall. Three screams lifted into the air all mingling with in eachother as Isabella slammed against the glass mirror and was pulled back by the troll though she seemed to be quite limp at this point. Blaise watched in horror before his brain finally kicked in and he knew what to do.

"Hey ugly," he called throwing a quite large piece of debris at the troll who then turned all attention to him. He smiled, knowing what was coming next. The troll swung Isabella at him but he caught her torso. The troll tried to pull Isabella back for but a moment before he let the girls foot go and Isabella crashed into Blaise who then took off to hide under the sinks.

"Bella"

Harry ran after Blaise, not thinking of anything than to get to her side. Hermione seemed shell shocked and Ron slightly confused on the next course of action, then he saw the fact that the club was falling.

"Here goes nothing," he commented lifting his wand and calling out the spell to his great surprise it worked. The club stayed suspended in the air. He moved it over the trolls head and let it drop. That was the end, the troll fell separating Ron and Hermione on one side of the troll and Harry, Blaise, and Isabella on the other. Ron thought that this may be an opportune time to apologize to Hermione but the words were taken from him when the girl turned and pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"I know," Hermione said back.

"RON! HERMIONE!" Harry's voice called.

"SAFE," Ron called back. "BELLA?" was the next word yelled but no one answered that, and Ron knew all too well that no answer was not good.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall began, both bunkered down for a yelling. But to their surprise it was Blaise who stood up and addressed her.

"Professor, please can't you punish us latter, Isabella's hurt." He said and Professor McGonagall turned to face the person who addressed her in such a manor, but as she did she had to cover her mouth to keep from audibly gasping, for in Blaise's arm's was a student that she couldn't name handing limply as if unconscious. Harry stood up soon after face covered in tear nswer was not good.

the end, the troll ftracts, she looked back to Blaise and noticed the tears there as well.

"What happened," She asked,

"Mirror," Blaise answered simply though she could tell he would rather be caring the girl to the hospital wing then discussing how she received her injuries.

"Is anyone else hurt," she asked trying to take in all injuries. The other children seemed fine but they could be hiding a cut or a bruise, and they were all probably a bit sore.

"All of you to the hospital wing, I am sure you know where that it Mr. Zabini," She instructed.

"Be assured your head of house will hear of this, I am disappointed in you children." She said truthfully as she watched them leave. She thought for a second to move the troll but decided to send word instead. She really hated trolls.

* * *

Minerva / Severus P.O.v

"What happened," Severus said as he walked into the room.

"Five first years did this,"

"Gryffindor's I assume." Severus said with a snarl.

"Three yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, however one of your snakes was here as well Severus." She stated Severus began to ask who before she beat him to it.

"Mr. Zabini I believe."

"He will be dealt with accordingly and not sent away, where are they now." Severus growled.

"The Hospital Wing, the fifth child was injured so I sent them all to make sure they were fine, they only just left. I was first going to deal with the troll before the children." She said. Severus growled but agreed first they should take care of the troll.

* * *

A/N - So there you go. That is Halloween. I know that I changed things but I have my reasons. Also the question from last chapter is open still if anyone wants to give suggestions.

I always love to hear from my readers,

I 'Feed' on 'Feed'back


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Chapter 13 is here. I want to thank all my readers you all are amazing.**

**Thank you too 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for adding this story to your communities.**

**Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, and Night of your Nightmares for adding this story to your favorites.**

**Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, and**

**Newfoundshadowhunter for alerting this story.**

**And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are), for reviewing.**

**But please keep reviewing even if its just a smiley face I am still feeding on 'feed'back here.**

* * *

Madam Pomfrey P.O.V

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was never one for unnecessary worrying or for fretting over patients who were healthy. Yet the older Mediwitch seemed fairly surprised as she stared down at the parchment in her hand. She then peered over the top to look at the girl in question then back at the parchment in front of her, the door to the hospital wing opened and she turned to see Professors McGonagall and Snape. She waved both on to their students as she continued to question what to do with the girl before her.

She had healed all wounds she could see when the girl was carried in but the nagging in the pit of her stomach told her there was more. But when she ran a diagnosis spell to heal the other things it came back clean. Completely clean. Void of any ailments not even simple things like sore muscles from the escalated exercise that almost every first year had seeing as not even the largest British pure blooded manors could place much on Hogwarts west wing.

Yet there was nothing, a complete clean bill of health that really should not have been possible, was. Yet at the same time wasn't, there were quite a few medical problems the mediwitch could name. For one, the malnutrition it was bad and extremely notable when seeing the girl without her robes. She was only a bit larger than a human skeleton, she was too small.

She looked so weak and pale, her coloring had gotten better, but something was wrong and it was a growing annoyance for the Mediwitch. She decided after a few more moments to just to look over the information she had (meaning nothing) before running over every diagnosis spell she had though every time it came back clear. And with every clear test Madam Pomfrey got more and more concerned. At this point the tests were telling her that this girl had never even had a cold or been sick in any capacity. She looked at the slumbering girl hoping that for all her anxiety the small child was at least sleeping peacefully. She needed some other expertise so after guliting a unsuspecting Severus into watching the hospital wing she went to find just that.

* * *

Isabella's Dream

The whistling wind whipped violently across the open area pushing Isabella's wild curls into her face as rain from above weighed them down and soaked her clean through. She shivered against the cool night air feeling as if she were completely exposed to the elements that surrounded her. Thunder cracked from above and she flinched as lightning jumped from cloud to cloud slowly lighting up her surroundings. No longer paying mind to her soaked clothes or wet hair, rain had never bothered Isabella and it wouldn't now she still had to figure out what had happened.

Moments ago she was fighting a troll, she was 'relatively' safe within the walls of Hogwarts. She was with Blaise, Harry, Hermione, and the red head Randal or Ronald she couldn't remember at the moment. But she knew fair well she was not here ten minutes ago. So that begged two questions, how did she get here? and more importantly, Where was here?

Figuring to answer the second question first, because it was slightly easier to figure out she looked around. Concrete cracked under her feet as large industrialized buildings seemed to grow from the ground reaching higher and higher as if they were small children resting on the balls of their feet attempting to be taller than each other. Few people were outside but all of them walked by paying no mind to the small girl who tried to get there attention. She turned slightly annoyed and gasped at the sight. Directly across from where she stood was a large house that seemed nothing like its surroundings. Not only did the house have an undeniable home like feel to it, that contrasted the business feel of the surroundings it also seemed to be in ruins. She looked at those around her and no one seemed to pay any attention to it.

It was almost like the Pub Mrs. Faber took her to when she went to Diagon Alley. Maybe this was the same type of thing that would mean Wizards were there wouldn't it. Wizards could help her get back to school. She did not take any time to think about the fact the Wizards there might be bad and practically ran to front gate. It was almost completely brick standing two and a half feet from the ground with brick pillars about every foot with brass fencing having an intricate design of points and arches. Yet as she stood almost upon it she realized it was quite destroyed. Almost the entire fence was destroyed in some way or another, missing bricks bent frames. She laid her hand on the fence and walked the length of it feeling as if the fence itself gave off joy. Not that that made any logical sense. She made her way to the gate that was now lying on the ground.

She stepped around it quietly however her attempt at being quiet was destroyed as she looked up at the house that seemed much larger and in much worse shape when she was upon it. The house itself was an off white that had the black soot lines as if it was recently burned. There was a railing running across the perimeter of the first two floors and the third moved into multiple points with windows, making Isabella guess that it probably wasn't a full third floor rather a few extent ions of the second. The railings all looked worse for the ware but most stood straight. What seemed to be at one time a well looked after home looked like a disaster zone. Really all but one was intact. Isabella saw the missing railing on the ground not to far from where she stood. She walked over to it slowly and bent down. Mud slashed up but she ignored it reaching out slowly to touch the fence that seemed to come alive at her touch and jump up back to where it belonged. Isabella screamed and scrambled back watching as the house itself seemed to rebuild itself as did the fence behind her.

Whisps of black cloaks were seen casting spells on the interior but went away quickly almost as if she was watching a film on rewind like she had in primary school. Then it stopped fire consumed a part of the house but seemed to do no more than lick at the walls. She felt an undeniable pull now on the house and slowly made her way back to her feet. She took a step closer to the house as a crack, that wasn't thunder, sounded saw something shoot into the air like a firework but the way it formed was more like a cloud except its green color. It started to form into a skull that then slowly opened its mouth giving way to a slithering snake. Isabella heard a scream before realizing that she herself had made it. No one turned to her though. It was like she was invisible. She moved closer to the house slowly. If no one could see her she was safe. right. She got to the house and was about to hop the railing when she heard voices above her.

"Now now, Marley let's not do anything rash." She heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"RASH! What in the bloody hell do you mean rash, joining the Death eaters Pete because in my mind that's pretty rash." Another voice this time a womans sounded and Isabella ran back to get a better look at the scene on the second floor. A woman with blonde hair was standing back against the railing next to a man in a black robe with a mask.

"We trusted you. Lily, James, they trusted you and what do you do!?"

"Just hand me 'her 'Marls," The man yelled.

"Don't call me that" The woman seethed. Her blonde hair curly like Isabella's own seemingly wild.

"You aren't getting out of this alive you should know that by now. Give 'her' the best chance you can. You aren't going to live through the night. If you somehow get away from me Bellatrix will come after you and she won't issue a pardon to 'her' like I will." The second voice said.

"I will never let you hurt 'her'." The woman said stepping on the railing that was broken earlier. Isabella watched as it broke once again and the woman fell. Unable to control it another scream ripped from Isabella's lips as she ran. As she approached she got a better look at the woman. Her curls were actually more docile than Isabella's own and were quite windblown covering a tear streaked face as she clung to a handmade blanket with blue yellow and white zigzagged stripes. It was wrapped tightly around a child, but Isabella couldn't tell what the girl looked like. After the initial shock from the fall the woman rose to her feet however, she rose and ran quickly toward the back of the house that Isabella now noted was like a forest. Mindlessly Isabella followed. The two hit the forest and kept running Isabella just slightly behind the blonde woman. Noise in the direction of the house told Isabella that the black coats were probably following as well. Hopefully not the man from the second floor he scared her, or the woman that the man mentioned. Anyone but them really would be fine. The woman then stopped and knelt next to a tree. Isabella yelled to run, they were ahead and if they stopped the others would catch up with them. Forbidden tears rolled down her face though Isabella did not understand why. She shouldn't feel anything for the woman really. She didn't even know who she was other than the fact the man called her 'Marley'. Isabella just that she was in danger and stopping was never a good idea.

Taking a few steps closer she saw the woman tuck the blanket into a small hole created by the tree roots. Isabella stopped yelling as she saw the woman was crying as well. It dawned on her then the woman knew that running was the better choice, but instead she stopped to try and protect her daughter, the small girl that the man told the woman to give him. Now that Isabella was closer she noticed how much she looked like the woman next to her the eye brow, the lip shape, the cheeks, and most importantly the eyes. The eyes were the same. She reached out to touch the woman and saw a small necklace with a circular pendant she squinted to make out the name engraved on the pendant.

'Marlene and Sirius

First Love, Last Love, Best Love'

Those names, they sounded so familiar. Like characters from a movie she seen once or from a book she read. But she couldn't recall them. So she turned them around in her head.

Marlene and Sirius,

Marlene and Sirius,

A thought dawned on her,

They may be,

They couldn't be...

To make sure she looked down at the baby now lying in the roots of the tree. The all too familiar black curls lying on top of her head like a hat was one clue but the plush clutched in her hand was the thing that sealed the deal.

"Padfoot" Isabella whispered softly bending down to stroke the toy that had not yet been ruined by Carl Witt.

"My Mira Elizabeth, my baby girl. Mommy loves you and Daddy so so much. Mommy..." she stated before she pulled the girl out for one final hug and kissed her forehead and waited murmuring the next words into her hair.

"Mommy is sorry Mira, Mommy is so sorry. Please, please forgive me." she said laying the baby back down and building her up. Taking off the necklace and laying it on the folds of the blanket she fished her wand out of her pocket.

"Portus" she whispered at the same time Isabella could help but murring the word she had wished to say for the longest time. The word she had wanted to utter every time she woke from a nightmare the arms she wanted to comfort her every time something went wrong. The arms and the voice she wanted to tell her everything was okay.

"Mommy," Isabella whispered broken her body still racked with sobs left over from her screams for the woman to run. The small baby Isabella reacted the same way crying and Marlene leaned over her infant daughter and took a deep breath singing the last of her lullaby.

"Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream,

And dream how wonderful your life will be,

Someday a child may cry

And if you sing this lullaby." A green light burst and when it stopped the forest was gone. The black cloaks were gone, her mother was gone.

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

She closed her eyes tightly trying to will herself back to sleep. To go back and see who had hurt her mother, to go back and have those precious last few minutes again. To hear her mother say that she loved her and not just read about it, to see her, she wanted to see her again.

She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as her hand reached out to touch them at first believing them to be no more than a figment of her imagination yet there they were rolling down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath and opened her eyes. Expecting to be home in her attic alone, forgetting completely about Hogwarts. So she was quite surprised when she open her eyes to see a pair of green ones surrounded by black glasses staring back at her. She blinked quite a few times trying to see if her mind decided to play tricks on her but the image didn't leave.

"Isabella, are you alright. You were having a bad dream." Harry said and Isabella opened her mouth to speak but it just came out as unintelligent babble.

"Blaise went to ask Snape for a calming draught. He said it helps," Harry added and Isabella just kept blabbering.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt Isabella, I shouldn't have thrown anything at the troll. That just angered him. I was being stupid and rash and…." Isabella reached foreword and placed her finger over Harry's mouth making the boy stop speaking.

"N…Not, Yo…yours… Not yours.. f…fa….fault. Not your fault Harry." Isabella said with quite a lot of difficulty.

"Others would disagree with that assessment Miss. Witt." Professor Snape said handing Bella a vial of potion. Harry flinched but tried not to object, after all Snape was trying to help and if Bella trusted him. Slowly Isabella downed the content of the potion as Professor Snape sat another on the bed side table.

"Its dreamless sleep, you can only take it an hour after the calming draught however. Mr. Zambini" He started.

"I will make sure she takes it Professor, thank you." Blaise said Professor Snape just nodded and left.

"I still don't know how you are going to survive three months of detention with him." Harry murmured to Blaise. Isabella looked on with a raised eyebrow quite sure the two never had talked before and they seemed quite chummy.

"He is not as bad as you think. You're just a Gryffindor and he hates Gryffindor's."

"That's bias."

"Most people are." Blaise finished and Harry groaned but nodded all the same. He was bias as well, after all it was ten minutes of sitting next to the boy he was talking to now before he even acknowledge his presence just because of his tie color.

"When did you two become friendly?" Isabella asked once she trusted her voice.

"While you were sleeping," Blaise shrugged simply before his face softened. "Are you feeling alright? Nothing hurts right. I can ask Professor Snape for a pain potion."

"I am fine, how long was I asleep."

"Only two hours. Professor Sprout wants to talk to you when you feel better though. Oh and fair warning tomorrow you are probably going to be bombarded by the others." Blaise said.

"Do they know?" She asked.

"Not yet, but they will. What happened I thought you were in your dormitory?"

"I ran into the troll first. What about?" Isabella said with a shrug before turning the question back on the

"Hermione didn't know. Ron had made fun of her and…" Harry began.

"He's a jerk."

"No he isn't. He is one of my best friends." Harry defended.

"Doesn't mean he isn't a jerk. It just means that you are bias." Blaise shrugged.

"I am beginning to not like that word." Harry groaned but Blaise took no indication of it Instead he turned to Isabella and answered her question.

"You dropped your bag in the hall. I was worried," Blaise said, Isabella stiffened automatically, she then felt as if the small amount of stuff she did have for dinner would come up. She tried to take deeper breaths.

"I have it right here you know. Including that book you never let go." He said pulling the journal and bag from beside him. Isabella snatched both fairly quickly and hugged the journal to her chest. This was all she had left now. This journal and Padfoot, Somehow seeing the people behind them made it harder to accept the fact they were gone.

"Bella, are you alright?" Blaise said cautiously.

"Isabella," Harry said softly noting that once again Isabella was crying. He didn't remember her crying so much when they were younger. He moved to place his hand on her arm and Isabella jumped away at the contact. Blaise stood up from his seat resting on the right side of the hospital bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her but the opposite happened she began to thrash under his grasp. It reminded Isabella to much of Carl taking away things that meant something to her. Doing the only thing he could think to console the girl he pulled her into a hug. All rationality left her brain as the hospital wing dissolved into the attic were she had spent most of her life. She was not being hugged by Blaise but pinned by Carl. Blaise gripped tighter resulting in Isabella fighting against him kneeing and punching and pushing away from what she thought was an attack.

"Get Professor Snape." He said turning to Harry and Harry stood and did just that. Slowly Blaise not because he still thought this was the best idea, but because he knew that she would hurt herself if she continued like this. He had already let her get hurt once today it wasn't going to happen again. The other kids were already going to be mad at him for letting Isabella get hurt by a troll, if he let her get hurt by herself.

"Mr. Potter, If you are making some sort of….Mr. Zabini. What on earth," Professor Snape said pausing in the middle as he took in the situation before him.

"I don't know Professor, we were fine until I handed her a book that she had dropped and then she went berserk." Blaise said. Professor Snape could think of a few reasons she reacted like this and quite a few physical signs to go with his guesses. Yet the most pressing and the most dangerous was the clouded irises, distance. She was reliving something and from the way she reacted it wasn't a good something. He nodded for Blaise to leave her alone and then grabbed her shoulders himself using his larger frame to keep her in place.

"Ms. Witt, listen to my voice. You are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry currently the hospital wing. You are safe from whatever it is you think wishes to hurt you." He said in almost a demanding tone. The child seemed to stop thrashing for a moment and Professor Snape let her go. Turns out that was a bad idea

"Please, sir, Please I will be good, I promise Please," She whimpered scrambled back quickly to the nearest corner pulling her knees up. Professor Snape looked at both of the boys who were now standing attentively on either bed side. Originally he thought maybe this was a joke, but after seeing the terror in her eyes rethought that.

He cautiously moved to sit in front of her on the bed. Watching as all rationality seemed to leave the girls brain and she attempted to be enveloped into the headboard. He was at a lost for what to do, he had been placed in these positions many times before but never with small girls. Purebloods were much more inclined to abuse their male heirs rather than female, seeing as though the males held the name, it was the females who carried the family magic. Names were a lot easier build than Magic was. Boys were much different that girls when it came to consoling. Usually a calming drought (which he already used) A suggestion of bringing it up with the ministry, (usually ignored if it was a minor case) and an invitation of an open door that was taken advantage of at one point or another.

Isabella however was not a boy or dealing with minor abuse ( a word Snape hated using). She also did not divulge any of this information on her free will rather in the ranting of panic induced anxiety. He decided to pull her into a hug much as Blaise had not being able to do anything else.

"Please, please I won't do it again, please don't, I'll be good I didn't mean to I am sorry. Please, please, I'm sorry. Please Papa, please. I really didn't mean to, please don't hurt me Papa, I will be a good girl, I promise I will be a good girl. Please." She kept repeating softly as she cried and Professor Snape felt his stone heart crumble slightly. No child should be that scared of an adult, especially not one that was her father.

Harry seemed shell shocked and Blaise moved to grab the dreamless sleep potion that was then given to Isabella as she fell asleep against her Potions Masters chest. Professor Snape was seething as he tucked the small girl in and twisted on his heal moving to walk out of the hospital wing all together. Not mad at the girl rather her 'papa' who had done this to her. No father should treat a child like that. No matter what reason they thought they had. He remembered his own childhood and how he had wished someone would have helped. Help that is exactly what he would offer Isabella. But for the mean time someone else who had a more level head could handle it until Poppy returned. He was not a healer for a reason.

"Si….Sir," Harry and Blaise began making the Potion Master stop and turn to the two boys.

"Yes,"

"Thank you for helping Sir," Both said together and he nodded changing his mind and turning his direction back to the mediwitches office. The kid was asleep and Poppy should be back soon. He could stay and bring it to her attention when she got back. He needed help on keeping his cool anyways.

* * *

**A/N - One review until 70, then you all get your question. So keep the reviews coming. **

**I feed on 'feed'back. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – WELCOME TO CHAPTER 14,**

**STEP RIGHT UP, AND LISTEN WELL,**

**BECAUSE HERE I HAVE ALL OF MY SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS**

**To you, person who decided this story was worth taking time out of your day to open and read.**

**The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,'for putting this story in your community**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, and catie-twilight-lover1**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are).**

**It is because of you this story is going as strong as it is and I would like to thank you all.**

**Now without further ado, the fourteenth chapter awaits you lovelies right here.**

**Disclamer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warning – The medical terms in this are snit; I have no idea how dreams and memories work. I made it up! Blah: P**

* * *

Severus Snape P.O.V

"Severus are you sure," the condescending tone rang through his ears even if Madam Pomfrey was sure to try and not sound bias.

"Quite." He groaned this was the third time she had asked since she reappeared from her 'consult' and he was becoming quite annoyed due to his lack of sleep and the witches continuous blabbering of the same question. Severus would make sure next time he wasn't the person put in charge of the hospital wing when the woman left.

"I gave her a dreamless sleep potion before taking my leave. She should not have been able to have such a dream. Are you certain?" She asked.

"I know the effects of a bad dream Madam as I am sure Mister Zabini and Potter also do." He said simply.

"It's not that I mean to discredit you Severus," The older woman said and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." A third voice added Severus was now made to belligerently acknowledge the other wizard. Ted Tonks, an annoying Hufflepuff a few years ahead of him who married the rouge black sister, Andromeda. His disaster of a daughter had graduated the year before taking her lack of coordination with her.

"I mean maybe it was a memory." Both Hogwarts employees looked at the man.

" A Memory, well the hippocampus, which is respocible for R.E.M(Rapid Eye Movement) sleep where we get dreams, and what is disengaged by a dreamless sleep potion, just programs the memory in the brain it is not responsible for storing or recalling it. Meaning you do not need the hippocampus region to recall a memory. Technically speaking the recalling of a memory is done more by specialized cells due to external situations, rather than a dream." He explained.

"How…." Professor Snape began.

"My father, though a Muggle Professor Snape, was a Neurologist." Ted sighed.

"Do you really think that Miss. Witt has memories that would replay themselves so vividly as to have a physical effect?"

"Yes, Professor Snape told us of her other incident. Believing that something similar to what happened while she was awake happened while she was asleep." Recalling that particular incident made Professor Snape's mouth snap shut, he may not like the man, but he did seem to know what he was talking about.

"So a memory, that is, interesting." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Why?" Professor Snape said with a cold tone thinking for sure that Madam Pomfrey only found it interesting because that meant she was right.

"Healer Tonks and I have tried to figure the intercessions on the child's medical records. No one should be able to have that clean a bill of health. But other than an old Pureblood spell she would have never been exposed to such a spell." Madam Pomfrey explained to the Potions Professor.

"Maybe we should talk to the child before jumping to conclusions. " Professor Snape suggested.

"That is why we are here." Ted assured the man, however Professor Snape was unsure, and as the healer continued to explain their plan Professor Snape became unsure. Though it was partially his idea, if his assessment of the child was correct then Healer Tonks would find little to work with. Abused children were usually very good at avoiding therapists suspicions, especially if the situation was not new to her.

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

"So you just want to talk," Isabella sighed. She had been trying to figure out what the healer was asking from her specifically for the greater part of fifteen minutes and was becoming quite annoyed. And there questions kept becoming more vague. She hated vague questions; it was hard to give information that was not incriminating.

A mind healer, huh, like she couldn't outsmart a mind healer. They were the equivalent of therapists in the muggle world. And the belief that in 11 years Isabella Witt was not an expert on telling therapist what they wanted to h ear to get them to shut up was a flawed belief at that. "We just want to know about your home life Isabella, in the Muggle world." The man Isabella was introduced to as Healer Tonks said.

"Well, um, there isn't much to tell. It's pretty uneventful. I kept my self busy though." She said truthfully, life was uneventful back home. She was never allowed to do much due to Carl's hard hand. Her only escapes were music and Padfoot witch placed together kept her pretty busy.

"What was your favorite subject in primary school?" He asked.

"Music," Isabella said quickly and excitedly before slowly taking a breath to regain her composure. "I like music, and math. Reading is alright I guess and I am alright at spelling and writing but math and music are my favorite." She explained much calmer.

"Music huh,"

"Yes music."

"When I went to primary school forever ago music was my favorite as well." Lie, Isabella thought as the words rolled out of his mouth. It was an old ploy, create common interests so the child feels important and opens up.

"Do your parents like music?"

"Not good music," Isabella said and truthfully once again she didn't 'lie' Carl and Hilary loved loud music that drowned out the sounds of whiny kids. They just didn't like that she liked music.

"I know what you mean my daughter likes weird sisters." He said Isabella noted the same ploy but wondered who weird sisters were and what they had to do with music

"The weird sisters are a pop band." He said. He then prattled on making useless connections between the two and staying so vague it made Isabella slightly sick. They were nothing like each other, but he didn't seem to notice that

About lunch time he left and Isabella couldn't have been happier. Seeing as his exit marked the entrance of people she actually wanted to talk to.

"Bella!" Cedric practically screamed entering the room. He was then elbowed by Audrey who was not two steps behind him. Audrey's eyes traveled Isabella's form quickly and Isabella sat up slightly straighter to give a half hearted attempt to show she was fine. Cedric took this as an open invitation to crash full speed into the smaller girl and tugged her to him. Isabella yelped but that didn't stop Cedric from gripping tighter to Isabella.

"Next time I say I am coming with you, you don't get a choice." Cedric said slightly demandingly though it wasn't the scary demanding rather a comforting demanding. Even though that didn't make sense. Isabella thought to protest his ridiculous rule but thought better of it.

"Cedric you are crushing her." Audrey commented but made no counter argument to Isabella not leaving places alone anymore showing Isabella she agreed with the boy. Cedric slowly let go of her and migrated to where Audrey sat next to Isabella's hospital bed and sat on the arm.

"Are you alright Isabella," Audrey asked softly her voice seeming to test the waters on how strong the small girl in front of her actually was?

"Fine, I have had worse." Isabella said as if to shrug it off. Cedric however did not take it that way.

"When?" He questioned automatically. Isabella bit her lip.

"Cedric," Audrey warned.

"No, Isabella when have you had worse?"

"Wha... Ne...Never," Isabella stuttered not wanting to talk about this.

"It's an expression Cedric. Like the 'As easy as riding a bicycle one'." Audrey explained.

"Well, I don't like them." Cedric huffed slightly and the three fell into a silence.

"She is right back here. Some older students came to visit her as well." Isabella heard the voice of the medi-witch approaching.

"Excuse me, Isabella. I don't mean to intrude." A blushing Hermione said as her black shoes scuffed the otherwise pristine floors of the hospital wing.

"You're not intruding on anything. The more the merrier." Audrey said and with a small smile Hermione moved to sit opposite Cedric and Audrey. The former groaning.

"Another expression." He groaned out softly thinking that only Audrey could hear it. But the crestfallen look and Hermione's face and the glare sent to him by Isabella told him differently. He opened his mouth once again but Audrey stopped him by standing up and seizing his wrist. She then turned to the two younger girls.

"We are actually running late for class. We will see you later Isabella?" Audrey said half as a question half as a statement Isabella smiled and nodded.

"Good day Hermione," she then addressed the bushy haired girl alone and she smiled as well.

* * *

Cedric P.O.V

Audrey then left the hospital room dragging a silently protesting Cedric along; the protest was he still wanted to ask Isabella who had hurt her. Even if it was an 'expression' Cedric Diggory was far from stupid and he knew fair well that Isabella wasn't like the first years. That was the main reason he talked to her. So when Blaise told him of the girls' nightmares he was less than surprised and more than ready to pull the information out of her.

But Audrey was right and the two were running late to class so begrudgingly he followed his friend out of the room and to class. While in class he slumped deep into a chair in the back and planed to barely listen to anything going on. This plan however was ill conducted past his first class Audrey had drug him too History of Magic, because afterwards he had Potions and Professor Snape seemed extra set on Hufflepuff today.

Cedric not only lost twenty points for Hufflepuff because he constantly was staring off into space, making him a prime target for being questioned, and answered all of Professor Snape's questions with a variation of huh.

He walked out of his his horrendous potion class, in which he actually managed to get himself his first detention as from Professor Snape in four years because of his 'dunderhead' tendencies, to see a seething Audrey. Who clearly had not forgotten the day's previous events? She seized his wrist once again and began to tug him down winding hallways he barely took note of. They went like this silently for about ten minutes before she drug him into the first empty class room and turned to face him with a snarl.

"Are you an idiot Cedric Diggory?" She asked her voice calm, though it still scared Cedric, seeing as when Audrey was that calm it meant she was upset.

"No," He said softly.

"Then why must you continue to act like one?" She said in a louder voice that was much more suited to the anger she felt at the Hufflepuff in that moment.

"I…" Cedric began wondering at this point what had upset the normally level headed Ravenclaw this much. He hadn't seen her like this since he 'let' Daman get hurt trying a trick in the pitch that he had seen Cedric try during a game three years ago.

"When, Cedric, When, like she is just going to name a date," Audrey was practically yelling now.

"Aud" Cedric said softly trying to calm the raging ravenclaw down.

"Oh you know Cedric, now that you ask." She continued mocking the situation that Isabella was currently in without thinking. Her anger at Cedric consuming her thoughts.

"Aud." He said a bit louder but it fell on deaf ears.

"April 3, 1988, I got hit really hard by a baseball and that hurt worse than getting thrown in a mirror by a troll did by a long shot." She continued.

"Audrey." He was even louder now and his tone less pleasant.

"Oh and there was this one time,"

"AUDREY!" Cedric yelled now and Audrey who had been pacing whipped to face him now.

"I get it, it was a stupid question." He said.

"No, Cedric, you don't get it and that is the problem. What if because you push too hard on her to tell you to soon, she closes off and never does Cedric. What then, do you want to lose her?" Audrey asked.

"I wasn't thinking okay Aud. I don't want to lose her, I, I just wasn't thinking." He said yelling quite loud before sinking into a chair. Audrey sighed.

"Well think next time Ced, I need you to think next time. We've only known her for two months, that's not enough for her to trust us enough to tell us something that big. She will though, She will need people to talk to and we will be there. She just isn't ready and pushing her…."

"Will only make her close off I know. Look Audrey, I know, I get it, and I was stupid. But you need to stop treating Isabella like everyone else. Maybe she needs a slight push." Cedric suggested.

"She is a child, just a child Cedric; she needs to be pushed like I need to fail my N.E. next year. Or like you need to let someone else catch the Snitch." Audrey practically screamed.

"Aud, hear me out. She isn't a normal kid, I mean look at her." He screamed back.

"She is friends with a Slytherin for crying out loud, and though he isn't half bad, Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs have about the relationship Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have. That is to say non-existent. Isabella Is, Well, Well She's is different; I mean come on Audrey you have to realize that." Cedric reasoned as he turned to leave the conversation. However he wasn't expecting the surprise he got when he opened the door.

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

Isabella smiled as Hermione left, their conversation had went well, better than Isabella expected at least. And though she didn't know if Hermione was being truthful or not she thought that she may have just made a new friend. Hopefully. She had thought the same thing on the train as well.

But out with the bad in with the good. Hermione asked to start over and that is just what she would do. Forget the past twenty four hours ever happened.

Bad Dream? She didn't remember having one.

Troll fight? Never, I mean she is only a first year.

The letter she had gotten the day before from her Papa? Well, that was harder to discard. She remembered that she had to ask Professor Sprout about that after their meeting.

Walking to the second greenhouse, where Professor Sprout's office just happened to be. However all of the lights were currently off and the curtains drawn keeping even the dim light from the setting sun out. Isabella thought about returning to the castle for a moment before she heard voices inside.

She walked in the dark greenhouse where water seemed to cling to the air. Inside she saw Neville Longbottom leaning over some weird plant thing she couldn't name while being instructed and praised by one beaming Professor Sprout. She watched for a few moments, remembering Neville's family and guessing that moments like this were few and far between for the boy. So she was content just sitting in the background, watching chubby fingers move the odd looking plant from one pot to a larger one. Neville's hand slipped however and the roots seemed to tangle him up.

"Oops, careful there Mr. Longbottom, Devil's Snare can be a tricky one alright." Professor Sprout said, untangling him with a light touch. Isabella watched as the other two plants got replanted without issue and smiled. Neville was really good at Herbology; she knew that because she was in the class with him. She was glad Professor Sprout took the extra time to teach him more about the subject. Soon they were done and Professor Sprout suggested that Neville begin cleaning up as she had now seen Isabella. Neville nodded and Professor Sprout pulled off her potting gloves and walked over to Isabella.

"Miss Witt. Sorry about that, those plants needed to be repotted though. We can talk here if you like or we can step into my office." She explained.

"Your office please, ma'am if that's okay ma'am." Professor Sprout stopped at that momentarily shocked. One reason being the asking of privacy that usually didn't concern Hufflepuffs during meetings of simple nature as this was. Secondly the soft a little louder than a whisper of a voice that asked it. Thirdly, and lastly, the use of the word ma'am, despite being respected as a teacher, students rarely referred to her as ma'am. Students called her Professor Sprout of either name alone (though the second option left something to be desired). She however would not complain seeing as she along with Professor Flitwick were not subject to the more 'colorful' names that Gryffindor and Slytherin students used for the heads of the opposing houses.

"Fine with me dear, fine with me, Mr. Longbottom, if I don't see you before you leave have a good weekend," She said first to Isabella then the next part to a smiling Neville.

She then lead Isabella into a small office consisting of not much more than a few bookshelves two comfy looking chairs one behind and one in front of a desk and many plants. The wall paper was a dimed down flower design that made Isabella smile; this office was very homey in her opinion.

"Well then Miss Witt. I originally thought to punish you for your actions yesterday evening. A troll is not a creature that first years should be around. Then it was brought to my attention you left the feast earlier than the rest," Professor Sprout began with a raised eyebrow. She awaited Isabella sign of approval.

"Yes Ma'am." Isabella said even softer now that they were alone.

"And that you were on the way to the commons room when you crossed paths with the troll," Professor Sprout said in the same tone.

"Yes Ma'am."

"So that tells me that you were unaware of the danger until it was too late, and there was little you could do. I am not going to give you a detention or take away points, this time, for future reference however you may wish to take an older student with you. I believe you are friends with some of your older housemates?" Professor Sprout continued.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Then maybe bring one of them with you from now on, Merlin knows if they get hungry they will just go to the kitchen. Alright Miss Witt." She finished.

"Yes Ma'am." Isabella repeated for the fourth time all in the same tone with the same inflection. If Professor Sprout were not aware of the fact the girl was standing in front of her she would think she was talking to a recording of some sort.

"Well then I am all finished here. Good day Miss Witt."

"Good-day Ma'am," Isabella said turning she was two steps from her stoic spot next to Professor Sprout's desk when she hissed a silent curse to herself and twisted back to face the teacher.

"Is there anything else Miss. Witt?" Professor Sprout inquired.

"I, I was wondering. I, I saw a, nothing. Nothing I am sorry for wasting your time Ma'am," Isabella whispered making a bee-line for the door at that moment.

"Miss. Witt," Professor Sprout's voice called out before she touched the door. Isabella stopped but didn't turn to face her. "You did not waste my time dear." The professor said and saw the black curls nod before Isabella slipped out of her office. The elder woman sighed and rested her head against her hands. That girl was a mystery for sure.

Isabella walked back to her commons room near the kitchens. Hopefully to go straight to her bunk and talk to Padfoot, she had many questions that she felt only her stuffed confidant could answer. So she moved quickly. Hoping that no one else would be there, She walked down Halls turning so quickly her hand instinctively reached out to grab the corner to make the turns smother. She was not going to stop for anything. That was until she heard the voice of Cedric carrying down a hall she thought no one went into.

"Aud, hear me out. She isn't a normal kid, I mean look at her." Isabella walked closer and leaned her ear against the door trying to hear what Cedric was saying. He was talking about another student; she knew that from the use of the word 'kid', but who? Was the question.

"She is friends with a Slytherin for crying out loud, and though he isn't half bad, Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs have about the relationship Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have. That is to say non-existent. Isabella Is, Well, Well She's different; I mean come on Audrey you have to realize that." He continued tears now blurred. Weird, Different, those words weren't far from Freak in Isabella's book. She had thought Cedric was her friend, yet here he was making fun of her. Calling her a freak, just like Carl does.

She placed her hand against the door to walk away when the door opened and she fell on the ground.

"Isabella," Cedric said his voice now much more soft and concerned, a lot more, well as cliché as it sounded, much more Cedric.

"Don't," Isabella practically hissed.

"Isa…."

"Don't!" She said louder. "You wouldn't want to waste your time with someone different, would you, especially not a weirdo who talks to Slytherin's right." She said venomously as she turned and ran outside back where she originated. She just ran tears making her vision blurred and not really caring much about anything other than running. She kept running until she ran into someone and fell down taking the person she ran into down with her.

"Bella," She heard a questioning voice. She whipped her eyes to see Harry lying on the ground near her trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Harry." She said pushing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. Harry would never call her weird, different,

"Are you alight?" Harry asked.

"Can, Can we talk?" Isabella countered.

"I have my first Quiddich game but after I'll talk to you sure."

"Alright after the game,"

* * *

**A/N – Alright now we have some very important matters to get to, one being your question. **

**I HAVE 75 REVIEWS 75, which means you all get a well deserved question. Are you ready? **

**Who should Isabella first tell the truth about her home life too? All suggestions will be considered and probably used at some point. SO PLEASE LEAVE THOUGHTS IN REVIEW BOX, OR PM ME!**

**I am still feeding on 'feed'back here you know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Just a little tidbit about your author,( GOOD GREIF I ABHOR CHARLIE BROWN) and hell week (the week before a show) I have recently learned that not being in the performance is worse than being in it when it comes to stress! How that is possible I have yet to figure out.**

**The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,'for putting this story in your community**

**The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,'for putting this story in your community**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash.**

**Those who have favorited (who I forgot to thank last chapter. So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15,**

**shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, and Beckah Godric-Northman**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are).**

**I love you all, because well you all are amazing. Now without further ado, the fourteenth chapter awaits you lovelies right here.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter (well duh)**

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

Isabella sat silently in the quiddich pitch stands quite a ways away from everyone else attending, which basically was the entire school body. Every wanted to see the youngest seeker in the century, it didn't help matters when you factored in the broom hexing and snitch swallowing aspects. And in short that is how Isabella ended up where she was.

Sitting alone staring out into the pitch wondering if she shouldn't venture down and fly for a bit, she had enjoyed flying with Cedric but alone would be different and she doubted it would be as helpful.

What she needed was thirty minutes sitting behind the 88 ivory keyed quarter sawn oak player piano that she usually vented her emotions though. She needed the familiarity of the flowered walls and promise of someone sneaking in trying to distract her from her work so he could play along. That is what had anchored her to shore as Carl became more and more aggressive over the years yet every time she thought of it, the memory only proved to remind her of her last memory of that family. The smack and it felt as if she was being hit again.

"Um…. Miss. Witt is it," A voice said from her left and despite usually priding herself on being aware of her surroundings Isabella almost jumped three feet into the air when it spoke.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." The voice said Isabella turned and saw the worried smile of a man she couldn't name. She had seen him often in the great hall or walking through the halls. He was a teacher for an optional class, if she remembered right. She couldn't remember the name though.

"I scare easily." She brushed it off.

"Ah, I must admit that I do not, so the thought failed to cross my mind. I apologize, Do you mind if I sit?" He asked and she thought about it before nodding. He seemed nice enough but something was off about him.

"No, Is something wrong Mr…" Isabella fished in her memory for a name but came up blank.

"Lupin, and no, Just slightly tired. Was quite a match wasn't it." He asked Isabella nodded a few times before remembering that she had to answer audibly.

"Yes sir, um Mr. Lupin sir…" She began.

"Mr. Lupin will be fine Miss. Witt, no need to add the sir."

"But isn't that disrespectful Mr. Lupin sir, I don't want to be disrespectful to you?" She asked, usually teachers like she added the sir or ma'am they thought it was better.

"No Miss Witt addressing me as Mr. Lupin is not disrespectful, especially seeing as right now we are not in a class, nor are you currently a student with in one of my classes." He said Isabella looked up an eyebrow raised.

"I'm confused." She admitted.

"And I am parched, happens often when one must speak so loud at quiddich games. I have some tea leaves back in my office. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea? My tea may be nothing compared to the house elves but I have been told it is still quite good." He asked standing up in a tardy manner. Isabella noted the fact his movements were lethargic as if he were submerged in water.

"I don't want to impose."

"You were invited there for it is almost impossible for you to impose. Now come along Miss. Witt. I think that you will agree a nice warm cup of tea is just was Madam Pomfrey ordered." He said standing and offering his hand to help the small girl up.

"I… I…." She stuttered in a low whisper.

"Come along Miss. Witt I promise I do not bite." He smiled and Isabella looked up, her light blue eyes instantly clashing with the light golden brown iris of the teachers. Remus felt something so familiar about those eyes. He had since he caught sight of them at the sorting. It was as failure a color as Harry's green but at the moment he couldn't place it. It was so familiar yet so distant.

Isabella seared his eyes that seemed to hold all of his emotions for trickery. She shifted through things until suddenly she couldn't see anything anymore, except for a piece of chocolate.

"Miss. Witt," The teacher's voice was now more edgy and harsh. Isabella blinked but looked up all the same.

"Miss. Witt, do you understand what you were doing?" He asked.

"N…no sir, I was…."

"Bella, Bella! I'm sorry Professor Lupin I didn't see you there." Audrey said.

"It's quite alright Miss. Middleton, another day Bella." Professor. Lupin said inclining his head ever so slightly and waking away.

"Isabella," Audrey began.

"I don't want to talk. Leaves me alone." Isabella stiffened. Why was Audrey here, to make fun of her. No she wouldn't slow it. Standing up Isabella turned her back to Audrey.

"Isabella what's wrong," Audrey said making the mistake of reaching out to touch Isabella's injured shoulder. With speed that rivaled most seekers Isabella twisted quickly and grabbed a tight hold of Audrey's wrist. The older girl gasped not expecting the action.

"I said leave me alone." The eleven year old grunted.

"Isabella... I was just trying to help." Audrey said as the girl let go of her wrist. Help, she was trying to help. Isabella's gaze then turned deadly as she stepped closer to the older girl with a fire blazing her blue eyes. Audrey swallowed hard and tried to explain something to the small girl before she spat "Then why don't you discuss it more with Cedric." As she said this Isabella was no longer confused, but Audrey's confusion was just beginning Cedric? Somehow Isabella managed to avoid everyone for the rest of the day by locking herself in her room. She sat to finish some homework that she had yet to but soon found herself physically exhausted from the emotional roller-coaster that was her life the past few days. So she curled up on her side and closed her eyes. Hoping for some peaceful rest.

* * *

DREAM

**_The familiar sensation of rain whipping over her face made Isabella's eyes shoot open. She twisted quickly noting her surroundings. She was at the white house again. And it looked as disheveled as it and before. She walked over to the front fence and slipped into the yard. The rail she had touched last time lie in the same place but she didn't touch it. She wasn't going to watch that again. Instead she took off for the inside of the house. Trying to get a better look at the black cloaks, however when she entered tears pricked at her dry eyes._**

**_The house on the inside was, well perfect. Everything seemed so, lived in, like the family that lived in there never strived for perfect. Everything seemed to scream the fact this was a home._**

**_The walls were painted unevenly in most places; the carpet was a dark brown color to hide most of the ware and tare it went through. Bookshelves lined the far left wall and the wall at the back held two large toy trunks and a play pin. Yet despite the designated area toys littered the ground every were. Behind her the wall was taken up by a large couch. Two medium sized chairs sat on either side and a love seat facing the couch. In the middle was a small table with a chess game set up. Isabella moved toward it slowly._**

**_The furniture was old and a mossy green color, it sank into the floor in a way that made it seem to have been set so long ago that when one would go to move it the indents from the legs would never quite go away. On the far right wall there was a small fireplace that was white in color and painted much more evenly than the walls. There were three windows lighting the room dimly due to the rain outside. Two were directly on either side of the burnt red colored door and one long window ran across the top of the fireplace. It was a long window taking up most of the width of the wall but only about a foot in height. It was a window that was slightly weird and seemed to not do much but let in light. It was so high up on the wall Isabella doubted anyone ever opened it._**

**_The fireplace wall was bare except for a mirage of photographs and different color picture frames. All of the pictures hung half broken off the mantle and each depicted a different scene. Most depicted the blonde woman from her earlier dream and a short brown haired man whose facial structure reminded Isabella of her own. The picture frames that drew her attention however were not of the small family. Rather of others that she couldn't place._**

**_Pictures of a small child with a tuff of black curls pulling the glasses off a man with uncontrollable hair while said man tried to keep a hold of them. Next was a picture of the same child tugging on the hair of a blonde rugged looking man that seemed extremely familiar as she sat on his shoulders as the man glared upward. A third showed the small child laughing while being pushed on a baby swing by a red haired lady at some park she couldn't name while the man with the glasses and uncontrollable hair pushed a young boy who seemed to be the spitting image of the older man. Lastly was yet another photo of the small boy and the small girl under what seemed to be a Christmas tree with a bow on top of their heads as they ripped into the presents. The corner of that picture was hanging out of its frame. She slowly reached foreword and touched the picture. She pulled it carefully in her hand and turned it around._**

**_'Harry and Isabella (both four months) First Christmas 1980' In a messy squall that reminded Isabella of her notebook. She looked up and came face to face with the woman she now knew as her mother._**

**_"Stay Away," the woman shouted as she moved closer and closer to the play pin on the far wall. Isabella noted the absence of the child in her arms. She stole a glance at the play pen. The baby was asleep. She moved closer to get a better look, the blanket from earlier was draped over the baby's back and Padfoot clinched tightly in her little fist. She saw a black cloak approaching the play pen and turned to protect the small thing that she had still yet to admit was a younger version of herself. But her odd act of protection was unneeded the cloak figure fell back a second later and the blonde woman Isabella was trying to get used to calling her mother swooped the child in her arms and shushed the small baby as she had been woken up and started to softly protest being moved. Her mother then backed against the wall holding the child tightly to her chest as if letting it go would mean death. After a second Isabella realized it probably did._**

**_"What are you going to do now, run, how far do you think you will get. Lord Voltomort has a bounty on your head. If you get away from us creatures of all types will be on you, it's time to die, accept it." A cold voice said and Isabella recognized it immediately as the one who she had heard the last dream she had. The man her mother had called Paul or Patrick._**

**_"Stop Pete, you are stronger than this, I don't know why you did this but the Marauders, Remus, James, Sirius, they can help." Her mother sputtered. The sound reminded Isabella of her own stuttering issues._**

**_"The boys, the boys are what forced me to this! With their constant degrading tone on sad little Wormtail and his struggles, Well let's see who struggles now, shall we. You know I may just have to go find Sirius and tell him the house was attacked so I can see the look on his face when he realized you were killed. " He yelled and Isabella shut her eyes and covered her ears. The picture of her and Harry now crumpled in her hand. She couldn't hear any more she crumpled up on to the floor tears spilling from her eyes. She couldn't watch the rest of it. She knew what happened and she wouldn't watch the rest. She just wouldn't._**

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

The nightmare woke her up quickly with an audible scream. As she through her arms around her knees a small crumpled piece of paper flinging from her bed sheets and falling to the floor slowly. She tried to calm her breathing but it didn't seam to work very well. She twisted quick to her knees and grabbed Padfoot off of the shelf at the head of her bed and clung him tight to her chest.

She pulled out her wand next and cast a silenco on herself knowing that by doing that her next conversation wouldn't be heard. A few years ago she tried to show Gavroche that Padfoot could speak, and that she wasn't crazy. But he never heard the small toy. At first Isabella thought it was because they were different but knowing now they were both magical she could think of no other reason than the fact Padfoot could only be heard by her.

'_Padfoot, are you there. Oh please tell me you are there. I really, really, really need you right now. Please be there?'_ she called out to the toy.

"Of course I am here Pup. What's wrong?"

'_I saw it Padfoot, I saw her, I saw her die, I saw my Mum die. Oh Padfoot I just want it to stop, please you have to tell me how to make it stop. Please Padfoot just help me get rid of it. I just want to get rid of it.'_

"Pup," Padfoot breathed

'_Please,'_ she pleaded with the toy her voice almost a yell within her head. _'Please, I am begging you.'_

"Pup, I, I am so sorry you had to see that. But I don't know how to take it away." The toy responded with a deflated tone.

'_Oh but you have too, who else could help, PLEASE, I can't watch him kill her again. I can't. Please Padfoot you have to help me. Please!' _

"I can't do anything Pup, I am so, so sorry I wish I could."

'_I just want to rest.' _

"I know Pup, I know, I wish I could help. I really do."

'_I just want to rest.'_

* * *

Sirius P.O.V

'_Padfoot, are you there.'_ A voice called out to a halfway asleep Sirius Black he sat up straight at the voice of his daughter calling out to him. Momentarily not noting the distress weaved in her tone.

'_Oh please tell me you are there. I really, really, really need you right now. Please be there?'_ The voice continued and Sirius caught the distress there. It felt like someone had deflated his lungs when she spoke like that.

"Of course I am here Pup. What's wrong?" He whispered into the darkness. Wondering why the child ever thought he wouldn't be there for her. He would always be there for his baby girl. He promised himself that the day she was born. He didn't really care what from he was in.

'_I saw it Padfoot, I saw her, I saw her die, I saw my Mum die._' She said and if Sirius believed his lungs were deflated before that was the deflation of all oxygen in his system. He coughed to try and restart the function of his lungs. She must have had a nightmare. That was it. Just a simple nightmare, But what if it wasn't. What if she remembered on some subconscious level. What if she knew, dear merlin what if she knew. He had gotten home to late that night, seen the destroyed structure he once called home. Found the broken pictures and went to the forest only to see Marlene's body limp against the trunk of a tree. He wheezed in a breath. Glad there were no Dementors around at the moment, seeing as that fear was always a favorite of the horrid creatures.

'_Oh Padfoot I just want it to stop, please you have to tell me how to make it stop._' Tell her how to make it stop, how, how could he do that when he himself didn't know how to stop the memories from assaulting him.

'_Please Padfoot just help me get rid of it. I just want to get rid of it.' _She sounded so desperate so broken. He hated the next words prepared to come out of his mouth.

"Pup," He said softly hating himself more and more as his mouth formed the words to tell her he couldn't help.

'_Please,'_ the voice was loud and demanding, a last resolve.

'_Please, I am begging you.' _Now her voice was soft like when she used to call out for 'dada' when he left the house. Like she had called out for 'dada' that horrible night.

"Pup, I, I am so sorry you had to see that. But I don't know how to take it away." He said trying to break the news as painlessly as he could. The next outburst from the girl was epected.

'_Oh but you have too, who else could help, PLEASE, I can't watch him kill her again. I can't. Please Padfoot you have to help me. Please!' _What was left of his heart at that point broke into a million pieces.

"I can't do anything Pup, I am so, so sorry I wish I could." His voice was broken, for he wished more than anything he could pick her up and curl her into his arms. Send all positive and relaxing vibes that he could. He wished so much he could put her at ease. But he couldn't. He was helpless.

'I just want to rest.' She was now sobbing and the sound tore at Sirius that much more and the small girl kept repeating it.

"I know Pup, I know, I wish I could help. I really do." He whispered over her pleas.

'I just want to rest." She said so softly he let a tear escape. Her voice then died down into nothing but the crazy screams of his fellow prisoners. He pushed himself onto his feet a new fire blazing. He was going to get out of here as soon as possible. Just for the sole reason he needed to be able to hold tight to his daughter when she was still young enough to do so.

* * *

**A/N – There is chapter 15, 15 Oh my goodness gracious great balls of flaming fire. 15 CHAPTERS, and right now 80 REVIEWS 80! I have some amazing readers out there.**

**And you all are probably wondering what you knew question aren't you.**

**Well I have kept you waiting for an entire chapter so I won't make you wait any longer.**

**When do you all want Sirius to break out First year (meaning like within the next few chapters) or third? (Which I have no idea how long it will take me to get there,this story is getting a lot longer than I planed originally) Answers in the review box as always lovelies.**

**Remember I feed on 'feed'back.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N - The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community**_

_**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, and Theta-McBride.**_

_**Those who have favorited (who I forgot to thank last chapter.) So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, Theta-McBride**_

_**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are).**_

_**I now want to apologize in advance for a very confusing chapter. This one took me forever to write, I couldn't get a good beginning so it's a bit jumpy. I hope everyone can follow. If you can't please PM and I will try to write this chapter again also if you have any starting ideas, I hate writers block. Oh and Peter Pettigrew is a lot more, manipulative, in this story because I personally think he could have created the whole thing. Just one oppion though. Oh and Marlene Dies a bit latter in this.**_

* * *

_White Lips_

_Pale Face_

_Breathing In Snowflakes_

_-A Teem Ed Sheeran_

December 19, 1991

Remus Lupin P.O.V

The werewolf inside him seemed to be raging at the seams. Moony was more mad then he had been in a while. And he wasn't mad at circumstance no. If he had been it would have been easier to control the wolf. No, not this time, Moony was mad at Remus. And when then next full moon came around he was quite sure the wolf would make him even more aware of that.

What the wolf didn't seem to understand however is that he was not the only person mad at Remus John Lupin. For Remus himself was also mad at himself.

Mad because he had not caught it sooner.

Maybe if he had he could have done something

Mad because he had not insisted she talk to him at the pitch.

He should have, he knew he should have yet he didn't.

Mad because he had not even given her a second thought after.

How in the hell did he not even question that she didn't come to visit him.

Mad because he had not been the one to call her home life to attention.

Mad because Severus was the one who had.

Mad because Severus had been right.

The Potions Professor had mentioned the fact she had shown signs of abuse yet returned to the home over the winter break at the annual winter staff meeting. Professor Sprout even agreed that she was jumpy when she requested to go home. Most of the people she talked to were staying.

Mad because someone, some low life drunk,

Some muggle scum, had hurt his cub and he didn't even know.

Merlin if he ever met the man

Mad because damn it he should have seen the signs, HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN.

Damn it he should have known.

He should have known. He had seen the signs before. Yet he ignored them. They all did all but Severus. Severus Snape, it was so ironic it would have been hilarious under different circumstances. Severus the man her father had tourchered at school. Severus the man that her father had led to the shrieking shack in fifth year, he had saved her.

Remus' musings at some point had pulled his attention to stare at the girl before him, the small weak girl before him. Her skin was pale, to pale to be healthy. But then and again the small girl was far from that. Her lips were still slightly blue despite the piles of blankets, hot bath, and warm body of Harry snuggled next to her to keep her warm. Her cheeks and forehead were flushed pink and moved ever so slightly as flows of oxygen entered her lungs and flows of carbon dioxide exited. Her black curls no longer pulled into a form of a braid rather sprawled out against the stark white pillow in an odd spastic manner. Her body was stiff and strait under the blankets except her one arm that clung tight to the defining evidence of her identity, the Padfoot dog toy.

He frowned furrowing his brow before letting out a gruff of frustration and standing up. He moved quickly to the window staring out at the night sky. The first constilation his eyes picked out was the Sirius constilation. He did so effortlessly due to years of being there for his friend where James failed. Years of finding the smaller boy up in the astronomy tower staring out at the sky, his gray eyes always fixated on his constilation and after communicating threw that constilation Remus' eyes went to it automatically. He shifted uncomfortably knowing half of the issue was the closeness of the full moon. Two days. He was usually attempting to limit his physical stress this close to the moon doing things like falling asleep early waking up late, giving research assignments or papers and sitting rather than practically jumping around the room while teaching a lesson.

Yet here he was at an ungodly hour in the night watching over the small children he should have been taking care of from the beginning. Harry he had an excuse, Dumbledore wanted him to say away, it wasn't good but it was his. But the girl, the girl he couldn't even name in his head because it hurt too much. He had not excuse for not taking care of her after he saw her at the sorting. For not looking more into things after her baby blanket showed up that night empty with spots of blood. For accepting her death and avenging it instead of investigating, sure others had done the same but he was the brains of the marauders, the brains he should had thought.

But then and again no one was thinking strait that night and No one wanted to look any further into the case.

* * *

_October 19, 1981 _

_Hogs Head, _

_The store was as dusty as the three men who entered had come to expect it. Dust clung in the air like a fog darkening the already dim interior of the bar. The three men walked toward a table near the back of the bar the one in the middle leading. _

"_Too bad Pete couldn't make it. But it's good to have you back Remus." James said happily patting his right arm that was slung around Remus, the wolf gasped at the open contact. He had been at a refuge for werewolves since February of that year and was unused to such friendliness. Werewolves in general were usually more resigned from physical contact. _

"_Ya it's good to be back." He smiled knowing those words were the truth. He was now home with his odd (not actually related to him) family. _

"_You have to stop by soon, Lily will have a fit when she hears you were here tonight. She was so upset she didn't get a chance to talk to you a few weeks ago. Harry sure misses his Uncle Mo'ey as well." James explained flopping in one of the more comfortable looking chairs that surrounded the worn room. Sirius who had been silent since the werewolves return spoke up at this point. _

"_Marlene will be the same way. She almost had me convinced to let her come to this meeting as well. She will be upset she missed you, as will Mira." Sirius said trying to hide the subtle hostility from his voice but not doing such a good job at it. Peter had told him a while ago that the Werewolf thought he was the blood traitor and at first that had quickly riled Sirius up. He had been friends with Remus for years, how could he be so quick to think him like the rest of his family. Sirius would never betray the Potters. _

_Now however he was beginning to think that the wolf was just playing the blame game to keep attention off of himself. Voltomort was recruiting more and more dark creatures these days. A werewolf with magic would be invaluable to his effort. And Remus always had a thing about trusting those who accepted him. _

_James picked up on the hostility between his two best friends but said nothing of it. It was war; everyone was a bit on edge. There was then the undeniable sound of an apparition pop heard. All three men turned to see a slightly bloody completely shaken Peter Pettigrew. In his hands lay a small blanket. _

_All three of the other Marauders jumped to their feet and ushered Peter to sit down in one of the many chairs. As Sirius helped his friend down him noted the blanket in his hand. It was handmade with blue yellow and white zigzagged stripes and had blood all over it. James saw the same thing and luckily jumped to conclusion a second earlier than his rash friend and pulled the man back as he noticed the blanket belonged to his little girl. _

"_Sirius I… I am so…. So sorry." _

"_WHAT HAPPENED!" Sirius yelled thrashing in James' arms to get to the smaller man. _

"_I… I was.. I was just in t..town. Getting my m…mum.. some of that cho…chocolate she likes. When I s…saw…the….the…." Peter began to explain. But as one could guess this was to slow for Sirius. _

"_WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED PETTIGREW!" Sirius yelled. _

"_The . was there, the house was di…dis…distoryed….. Marlene was in the woods…. Just… just out of the wards…. She was de…de….." He began but all three men came to the conclusion before Peter finished his sentence. Sirius screamed before crumbling to the floor tears racking his body. Peter began to apologize as if it was somehow his fault and James moved to pull Sirius to him. He was scared the older man would hurt himself at this point. He finally pulled Sirius back to his chest as he also sat on the ground and rocked slowly back and forth like he had done so many times with Harry. Yet neither man was even aware of their actions. At this point they were no longer actions made consciously rather just movements of grief. _

_Peter had burst into tears soon after he finished talking and Remus and James could not deny the tears that ran down their own cheeks. The boys had known Marlene Black Nee McKinnon since Hogwarts and seeing as the girl was previous friends with James and Sirius she was automatically and honorary Marauder. She had been their friend, their confidant and now she was gone. _

"_What about Mira?" Remus asked his throat dry pulling attention back to the baby blanket Peter was holding. _

"_I don't know she wasn't there."_

* * *

December 19, 1991

Remus Lupin P.O.V

Remus was pulled from the memory when he heard Harry frantically try to wake the small gril who was now shaking. "Ah Iz…. Izzy," He said but the girl continued to shake ever so slightly as if trying to rid herself of a nightmare.

Her small pale hand then slipped form the blanket and her doll fell to the floor. Remus returned to his seat next to her bed and took her hand in his feeling the chill her skin still gave off. The girl calmed imeadetly after he had taken his hand and twisted to her side to keep a better hold of it. Remus was slightly shocked at the behavior. But didn't question, she probably thought he was Padfoot that was it. He bent down to retrieve the doll for the girl but once he picked it up he took a good look at it. It sounded crazy but he had to reassure his former friend that he wouldn't take his grudge out on his little girl, that if he could he would protect her.

"Sirius, I don't expect you to hear this or to even care. Seeing as you, or at least the you I remember, are probably long gone now. I just wanted you to know despite every low life thing you have done. I won't leave Mira to the same fate. She is alive and I am going to try with everything I am to keep her safe from the likes of people like you. In case you were wondering why I care, It's because of Marlene." He said his hands ever tightening against the doll he then almost threw back to the floor because his likeness reminded him so much of his lost friend. He however didn't throw it and instead handed it to the girl who's face seemed to calm as soon as it clutched into her hand. She pulled it closer to her and curled on her side into a position that she looked much more comfortable in.

He smiled and tucked a piece of her hair back and patted her head with a soft smile. His face then fell as he turned away not noticing the green eyes of Harry following him, it was a half second before Harry spoke.

"Pro…. Professor Lup.. Lupin?" His voice came softly and Remus turned to his late friends' son.

"Harry last time I checked I wasn't your Professor, Remus will work fine." He said trying to ease the slightly startled boy.

"Mr. Remus, I am, I am sorry I didn't say something about Isabella being Mira, or about her Papa. I know I should have but I promised her I wouldn't." Harry said softly.

"You knew?" Remus whispered the question slightly surprised.

"Ya, she told me about a few weeks ago. She wanted to talk to me after my first quiddich match, but I forgot until a few weeks later.' He explained his eyes far from Remus' where his eyes were trained rather remembering the encounter with the small girl.

* * *

_December 1, 1991 _

_Isabella P.O.V _

_It was a cold day when everyone was constrained to the indoors when Harry remembered he told Isabella he would talk to her. After giving Ron and Hermione the brush off telling them he would be back later he searched the school for his eldest friend. _

_It had taken him a while before he came across her. Mostly because the library was one of the last places he looked. _

"_You wanted to talk to me Isabella didn't you?" The question jarred Isabella from her slumped position. The book she was reading predated most professors in the school and catalogued the eldest pureblooded lines. She was looking for information on her father. Sirius Black, but could only find records of the first and second Sirius Black's who both lived in the nineteenth century one of which did not live past childhood. She seriously doubted either of those Sirius' were her father. She looked up to see none other than Harry Potter looking down at her with a sheepish expression. She pinched her brow together attempting to remember when she wanted to talk to him. _

"_At the Quiddich game after Halloween, you said you needed to talk to me. I said we would after the game, and then I forgot. And I know that you probably are mad at me for blowing you off, and don't want to talk to me, but if you aren't mad and you do want to talk I have time now." He explained Isabella sighed. She trusted Harry, and really despite telling all of her secrets to Padfoot she needed something more, well human, to confide in. And here was Harry ready for the job. She decided she would tell him. She had to, at least about the dream; maybe he would be able to help. So with a half-smile she looked up. _

"_Alright, sure, just give me a minute to but back this book," She said standing up and tucked the book away back in its place. Before talking in her surroundings so she could come back here another day. It was a quiet section, and she liked it. _

"_Where do you wanna talk?" She asked Harry as they left the library side by side not touching other than the soft brush of his robes against hers. They were closer than what was usually socially acceptable but it was comfortable for them. The two were like opposing magnets distance felt fine but when close they had to be well close. Harry turned and told her choose, which she flipped back to him. This happened two or three times before Harry's stomach growled. _

"_The kitchen it is then." Isabella smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Harry smiled as well silently following her lead. Soon they got to the kitchens and curled up with cup of hot chocolate each and a basket of croissants to share. _

"_So…" Harry prodded. _

"_I…. well, it was about the dream I had after the troll. I haven't been able to get rid of it yet and I was just… well… you know." She said with soft beets in between her words. _

"_No I don't." He said attempting to squeeze out more information, but Isabella just seemed tight lipped. She shied away from his questioning and seemed to have lost all resolve. Her collar slipped slightly and he saw an irritated red splotch against her collar bone. He jumped at the sight and pulled the shirt farther. That mark wasn't there weeks ago when Madam Pomfrey was looking her over. He knew he was there. But as his fingers prodded the area on the now scared stiff girl he knew it wasn't a new injury. His eyes traveled her neck were her pulse was practically bursting through her skin and up her face he twisted slightly to catch her gaze. When his green eyes finally did he saw the tears. Silently he tugged her into a hug. _

_Isabella stiffed at first before returning the hug just as adamantly. The hug was awkward. Harry now on his feet and bent over at the hips to hug Isabella who was reaching up from her curled up spot in her seat. Unlike a normal hug they were not chest to chest, rather Harry's chest connected with Isabella's knees. Soon Isabella's silent tears became louder and Harry tugged her closer whispering nothings into her ear. He didn't really know how to console her but thought that maybe whispering the words he would whisper to himself on painful nights spent in his old cupboard would help. _

_Words like…."Sussh, I got you, it's going to be okay Mira, I got you, everything will be okay I promise. We'll figure it out." He whispered. _

"_We will find a teacher who can help and we will figure it out." _

"_NO! No Harry no, you can't tell anyone, please Harry you can't tell a soul promise me you won't promise me." Isabella had practically cried and Harry agreed knowing that he couldn't deny her that. After all did not everyone have their own secrets_?

* * *

"Harry, It, this is not your fault. Nothing that has happened is your fault." He said softly moving to pull the small boy's shoulders into his grasp. Harry looked up.

"But maybe then…" the small boy began.

"Harry, Can I tell you something very important that was said by a very important writer who your mother always loved to read. "Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat." I.. Mira will be better soon. I may not know her well but I knew her parents and know enough to know that she won't give up easily." Remus said with a soft smile.

"Wait my Mom, you knew my Mom and Mira's parents. Does that mean you knew my Dad too? What were they like?" Harry said with his eyes practically glowing. Remus smiled and motioned for Harry to sit on the bed next to Isabella.

"They were some of my best friends….."

* * *

_**A/N – There is the chapter. I will explain things better next chapter which will go back a little bit and explain how everyone got were they were. I hope you enjoyed. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, and xteamxjacobxbabyx**

**Those who have favorited (who I forgot to thank last chapter.) So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, and Theta-McBride.**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are).**

**In other Author news:**

**It's delightful, it's delicious, It's delectable, it's delirious, It's dilemma, it's delimit, it's deluxe, ITS DONE! SR. PROJECT DONE!**

* * *

December 20, 1991

Remus Lupin P.O.V

A loud cough was heard amidst some murmuring as soot and dust blew from the fireplace. Out from the soot and dust that accumulated from the unused fireplace emerged a woman. She had light brown hair that was partially pulled into a pony tail. However the partially part seemed to be more from actions and less from pre-planning. The brown hair was wavy, not it a strikingly beautiful way but in the way that it seemed to be annoyingly in between strait and curly yet didn't want to seem to choose either. She looked around the room her hazel eyes soon finding the tired eyes of one Remus Lupin and she allowed herself a small smile.

Remus had been sent back to his quarters early that morning by Madam Pomfrey explaining that despite a constant vigil watch the girl, who he was still unable to name in his head, would not be waking for at least most of the day so he should sleep. Being exhausted already and not wanting to fight with the woman for the sheer reason he knew he would lose eventually Remus left for his quarters. He fell asleep soon after writing a quick note to his old friend Emmeline and explaining that they needed to talk. That is how they got were they were now staring at each other.

"Hello Emmeline," He said softly with about as much comfort as one would expect from two acquaintances.

"Is that all, Hello." Emmeline said slightly annoyed with the man in front of her. "Do you know the last time you contacted me was last Christmas. You sent me a present and wrote a letter along with it, Do you know what that letter said Remus? Don't worry too much… I am alive. I am alive," She said almost screaming. She had not come here to yell she actually wanted to avoid yelling but she was exceedingly peeved with the man in front of her.

Emmeline and Remus had been close friends since first year. Emmeline was in Gryffindor the same year as the Marauder's, Lily, and Marlene, and since the first night in first year she had counted herself as Marlene McKinnon's best 'female' friend. And being friends with Marlene meant being friends with the Marauder's seeing as the two ringleaders were Marlene's best friends from birth. So when Marlene would hang out with James and Sirius, Emmeline would usually talk with Remus and sometimes Peter, but usually Pete was freaking out over some assignment when everyone was together so...

The two (Emmeline and Remus) just grew closer as time went on, and they kept on that track until Christmas Eve after that Halloween ten years ago when Remus had decided he could no longer live the way he was. So he apologized to Emmeline who he had promised to spend the day with via owl and disappeared. And despite short letters with little real meaning and small odd gifts he usually made they had not talked since then. To Emmeline this was extremely upsetting especially seeing as she had been harboring a, completely obvious to everyone but Remus, crush on him since fifth year. Being left by everyone she cared about in such a short time had taken a toll on her as well, and no one saw little Emmeline Vance running for the hills now did they.

"Look, I know I have been horrible these past few years. I know there is no excuse that will make up for it, even if I have one planned. And I am sorry alright. But I had to leave, I know you don't understand why I just had to. We have a while to talk though so please, please this is going to be hard enough to say as it is." He said his voice subtly getting louder until it was at that level where Emmeline knew no longer to question her friend because another time would absolutely be better.

"What's happened," She asked with a catch in her throat. Remus was serious about this and having not seen Remus since the war her mind was in some senses still working on that mindset. Remus got up from his chair and sighed motioning her to follow him.

"It will be easier to show you." Remus sighed and he moved toward the door. He opened it and allowed Emmeline to go first in that gentlemanly way that really made no since once you consider if the man was leading the woman the woman walking ahead would only serve as confusion. Seeing as the woman did not know where to go. Emmeline stopped after she got to the end of the hall for this reason and turned to Remus.

"Where are we going?" She asked quite simply.

"The hospital wing," Remus instructed and despite all the questions that then swarmed around Emmeline' brain she just nodded and kept walking. On her way there she played out multiple different scenarios. Most of which were of the darker nature. None of which came close to what actually was happening, when she entered the hospital wing her eyes imeadetly fell on young Harry Potter who had fallen asleep next to Mira once again but was moved one bed over by Madam Pomfrey because hospital beds were not made to be shared.

"He is not…." She asked, not sure for her reason for being here. Hoping it was not because Harry was sick.

"No, Harry's fine. Fit as a fiddle," Remus said, Emmeline just smiled watching his friends' son sleep. Harry must have somehow picked up his father's sleeping habits because at the moment he was face down in the pillow arms spread out in all directions slightly snoring. Something little Lady Lily never did.

"He has grown up hasn't he," Emmeline said moving closer to get a better look. Come the end of her Hogwarts carrier (fifth year on) Emmeline and Lily had become good friends and she had always gotten along with James. So she was quite curious on how her two friends' son looked now ten years after she had last seen him.

"Ya, eleven years will do that to you." Remus said softly. Emmeline turned meaning to correct him. It had only been ten years since he had last seen Harry not eleven. But when she turned to face her old friend she saw that he was not looking at Harry rather at the person in the bed next to his.

"Remus," Emmeline started and Remus looked up. Emmeline took this opportunity to study his eyes. They were tired, due to his lack of sleep, but also seemed so remorseful so self-loathing. She then stole a glance at the girl in the bed that had now ended up between them. The first thing Emmeline noted was the hair color and the curls. She took one into her hand and twirled it between her fingers her eyes looking up once more and searching Remus' for the answer that he didn't seem to give.

Mira lay silent; she showed barely any signs of life despite her barely notable breaths. Her legs were still twisted to one side from when she had turned and dropped Padfoot but her back was now against the mattress, resulting in an extremely odd position of her back strait and her hips twisted. But she seemed peaceful Emmeline stepped closer to the small girl her upper thighs now pressing up against the mattress; she rose her hand to touch the girls face but did not do so. She looked up until her eyes caught Remus' again.

"If I open them, they will be light blue wont they." She said more as a statement than a question. Remus nodded before turning away unable to look at Mira any longer. For he still blamed himself for everything that had happened, Emmeline looked at the girl closer twisting to sit on the edge of the mattress. She leaned over slightly her hand brushing over the small girls' cheek feeling the skin below her thumb just slightly cooler than it should be.

"Mira Elizabeth," Emmeline smiled to herself. "God she looks just like them." She whispered before she turned to the retreating form of her old friend. "I am guessing you are going to fill me in." She said rudely and Remus nodded his back still turned to her as he began to explain the very choppy vision he had of the years between Mira taking her first steps to laying in the cot behind him.

"So you think that after 'that' night a muggle must have found her, because she was taken to a muggle orphanage?" Emmeline asked.

"Yes," Remus said the conversation had taken him back to his vigil spot watching over Mira. Harry had stirred and Remus would not be surprised if the eleven year old had woken and now lay listening to the story.

"But, wha does that have to do with this. Remus she looks half dead. I mean from what Madam Pomphrey was explaining almost sounds like Hypothermia, that's different than a dumb foster parent. What happened?"

"She went home for Christmas and was met with, what I can only guess, was a less that warm greeting. I don't know what happened, until Severus and I showed up at the orphanage early yesterday.…"

* * *

_December 19, 1991_

_Remus Lupin P.O.V_

_The queasy feeling that came with side along apparition was never one that Remus Lupin was very fond of. He looked around the area they had landed in. _

"_East Reversold," Severus informed him before his face fell. "It leaves something to be desired." He added as he turned and began to walk. Remus followed silently. He was still questioning the logic of giving Severus and Himself the task of checking in on Isabella Witt. Seeing as Remus was not one of her teachers and Severus, not her head of house. There were other reasons apparently, but not ones he was told. _

_The odd pair continued to walk silently until Severus seemed to stiffen at the sight of a pale green two story house Remus twisted and saw the sign that read. 'Witt's Home for Orphans' he looked back at Severus who still seemed tense. _

"_Something is wrong." The other man informed Remus before striding to the door and knocking quite impatiently. The door was opened by a man half dressed in a white tee-shirt and log-johns. Yet due to the presence of beer in his other hand Remus doubted his was in the middle of his morning routine. Severus' eyes darkened considerably taking in the man before him. Remus stepped forward not trusting the other man to hold his tongue. _

"_We are teachers at the school Isabella attends. We are just checking in." _

"_We haven't had an Isabella here in months. Ran away one day, ungrateful freak," He said the last two words under his breath, not that Remus, or Severus for that matter did not catch them. _

"_Sorry I can't help you men." The man said though he looked less than remorseful. He then slammed the door. Remus turned to an upset Severus who seemed to not really take the words man for much._

"_Well," Remus began. Severus made no answer so Remus turned to leave. Severus reluctantly followed after, believing the house to hold more secrets than he was told, the two professors were down the street when there were stopped by a boy roughly fourteen or fifteen hopping after them while pulling on his shoe clearly not preparing to run after professors as he was. _

"_Hey, Hey, Slow down will you?" The voice of the boy called after them. Remus stopped first and turned as the boy jogged to his side slightly out of breath. Severus had stopped a few feet away and was no doubt scrutinizing the boys presence in pajama pants, a white tees shirt and an open jacket with old trainers on his feet. It was clear the boy had just woken up and flagged the men down. _

"_Sorry, I live next store to Witt's home for Orphans and I overheard you all were looking for Izzy," The boy rambled yet neither professor caught on right away. "I mean Isabella Witt." He clarified. _

"_We are?" Severus said stepping closer. "Do you know where she is?" _

"_Well kind of. You see, She is at school, some boarding school up in Scotland. I don't think she will be back till summer." Javert explained. _

"_You know about her school?" Remus inquired. It was clear this boy was quite muggle. How would he know of Hogwarts?_

"_Well ya, My little brother started there this year. He is home for Christmas though. He just telling me when he got in two nights ago how much Izzy was looking forward to Christmas at ho… I mean abroad. She doesn't get to travel much you know." He lied threw his teeth trying to cover up his slip. _

"_We know," Remus smiled as the boy flopped like a dead fish. _

"_We teach at Hogwarts School, where Isabella attends." _

"_You do, oh, um then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you all in East Riversold if Izzy stayed at the school for the holidays." The boy asked. _

"_According to our records and her empty bed in her dorm she did not in fact stay over the holidays." Severus said once again. The boy's face paled. _

"_I… I picked up my brother y..yesterday. I didn't see her at the station. Are you sure?" The boy asked. _

"_Would you have suspected too." _

"_Ya, I probably would have been her ride home. Um, Why don't you guys come back to the house. My mom is out and my brothers still asleep. Train lag or something like that. I'll rouse him through and see if he talked to Izzy yesterday on the train. It won't take but a few minutes. I mean if you all have the time." _

"_We do," Severus said almost the same time as Remus was beginning to say they didn't. Apparently however Remus interpreted, come back right after, differently than his colleague. _

"_Well then, just follow me. He said and led the two men to his house."_

* * *

"Meeting that boy was, helpful." Emmeline commented pulling Remus from his thoughts reminding him he was not alone in his thoughts. He blushed unattractively due to

"Yes, Javert Faber, He was more than helpful. I fear the reality of the situation without his help."

"It was bad,"

"It was his brother." Remus sighed. "Something stupid compelled him to write to her as the muggle and threaten her. He said he did not expect her to go home, but still…"

"Sounds a bit familiar," Emmeline whispered but Remus didn't seem to catch it.

"They were friends, best friends from what Javert was saying. The kid brother stopped being her friend, bullied her, and sent that letter all because of her surname."

"Remus,"

"Because of a surname Emmeline because of the name of a man she probably doesn't remember no one will accept her."

"Now that is a lie. Think about it Remus, I am here right now and I care I accept her. You are here wooing over imagined hardships she may face showing you care. Harry's here and he knows the truth. And if there is one person in this world who should be upset at her because of her surname its him. Will she be judged because of it yes, but will that be all she faces no. God Remus think about it."

"She shouldn't have to go through it at all."

"But she will, everyone will. We can't worry about the little stuff Remus. People will always be cruel."

"Professor Lupin, I suspected you would be here. Headmaster Dumbledore called a mandatory staff meeting. I swear that man does not understand the fact that I cannot just leave the hospital wing whenever he asks. Oh, Miss. Vance I did not see you there I am sorry."

"It's quite alright Madam Pomphrey. I could keep an eye on the hospital wing for you during the meeting. It seems quite quiet. I should be able to manage." Emmeline smiled and Madam Pomphrey left the room. Remus however hug around a bit later. He seemed to be drinking in the warmth from Emmeline's presence that he hadn't even remembered she brought along. It had really been to long since he saw her.

"Go Remus, you are a teacher too." She said with a smile. He reluctantly left the area. On his way to the meeting room he met Severus who to a more skeptical eye to be waiting for the other man.

"How is Black?" He said with a hidden softness in his voice that usually did not appear with that particular surname. Remus looked up with a surprised expression and wondered if the softness came possible from the fact he had been in a similar situation years ago because of the girls father. But that though was soon replaced by another thought of the girls father.

Because maybe just because the world did not want to give one Remus Lupin a rest after it already started on him this particular meeting was about strengthening security around the castle. Because someone had escaped from Azkaban, But it could not be someone simple, Someone unimportant.

No, that would be too easy.

That would not make Remus worry.

For you see the man that just had to escape was…

Sirius Black.

Remus felt like the unluckiest person in the world

* * *

Hospital Wing

Emmeline Vance P.O.V

Emmeline Vance smiled down at Mira and heard yet another rustle from the bed next to where she sat. She twisted and saw sleepy green eyes. A small hand reached out looking for glasses. She reached over and handed the boy his black round rimmed glasses. He placed them on his face and squinted his nose in response of the cold metal on his face. He looked over the woman in front of him squinting to tell the name she had printed on her healer robes.

"Emmeline Vance, but seeing as I doubt that you would have ever called me that you can just call me Emmie, Though truthfully you would most likely call me Flutterby, that is what your father insisted on calling me." Emmeline said with a smile.

"Flutterby," He questioned.

"It's a long story." Emmeline said twisting her thumbs together and making a shape with her hands that would be a butterfly if it was a shadow puppet.

"I don't have to go to class for a few days. I think I have time." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well so you do." She said with a smile motioning to the seat next to her. Harry practically jumped into the seat. He couldn't believe his luck two story about his parents in two days.

"So it started in sixth year. We learned Patronus that year, our teacher was, cautious, you aren't really supposed to learn patronus' until after school, usually some people never learn it. Especially those who weren't a part of the war, It isn't a spell you really like knowing. Or at least it is not one I like." The woman began.

"Why not?" Harry Asked.

"Because Patronus' are a bitter sweet privilege most people only learn how to make one to deal with Dementors. And Dementors are not the happiest of creatures." Emmeline said shuttering at the mere mention of them.

"What do they do?" Harry asked sitting a bit higher up.

"They make you relive your worse memories." Emmeline said as she thought about Sirius. True he was a traitor but at some point the two had gotten along. She remembered his smile after he his first corporeal patronus before anyone else in the group, he was always the best as Defense, and yelled to the group how there was no more spooks for him.

"Oh," Harry said and Emmeline was pulled from her memory of Sirius.

"But Patronus' they are a form of your best memories." She smiled remembering her best memory.

"Really," Harry practically was jumping at that point.

"Yeah," Emmeline said still lost in her memory.

"Can I see" The eleven year old practically yelled. Patronus' sounded cool and he wanted to see. Especially if his Dad had.

"Um,"

"I don't have to see it. I mean, if you don't want to show me." Harry quickly added sensing her discomfort.

"No it's fine Harry. Here look, Expecto Patronum."

"It… Its… A butterfly." Harry said when he saw the butterfly form from the mist emitted from the wand.

"Yup," Emmeline smiled.

"And so my dad called your flutterby?" He asked.

"Well no, your dad called me flutterby because I was so excited after I got my Patronus, Remus, I mean Professor Lupin had been helping me with it for months, and then I got it. I was so excited I kind of flubbed my words." Emmeline said with a smile.

"I get it. But why did he only call you that. I mean It's funny but it doesn't seem like a good nickname." Harry admitted.

"Well your father and his best friend loved nicknaming people." Emmeline admitted.

"Really what where some others" He asked not wanting the stories of his father to end.

"Well, He called his best friend Padfoot, and everyone called him Prongs, he called Professor Lupin Moony, his other friend, Peter Pettigrew was called Wormtail, Your mom was Lily flower because well her name was Lily and it was also her favorite flower." Emmeline explained.

"Anyone else," Harry asked trying to milk the story for all it was worth.

"Mira's mom, He called her Vulpie because her favorite animal was a fox. James once told us of a stuffed animal Marlene had named Vulpie, it sounded like a little white fox with glass eyes. Her younger brother commandeered it before I ever met her." Emmeline smiled at the memory.

"Why did my mom and Mira's mom not have nicknames like everyone else did." Harry asked.

"Because, your mothers patronus was a doe, and Mira's mothers was a dog." Emmeline said with a small smile. That is how they always knew that the two couples were meant for each other, The two dogs and the two deer.

"A dog" Harry said not believing the new bit of information. Though to be truthful the first dog he thought of was Aunt Marge's bull dog Ripper. He never liked

"Yes, Grim looking dog" Emmeline admitted.

"What's a grim?" Harry asked.

"Oh just, um, well its huge and black, well it's like a sign of bad luck." Emmeline explained.

Remus walked back into the hospital Wing after the meeting only to hear Emmeline and Harry discussing Padfoot. His blood boiled at the name but he didn't speak out. The conversation would be over soon enough. So instead he watched Emmeline talk to Harry. He already knew she would be great with him. She always was the motherly type even in school. It was weird to watch though.

"You mean like Isabella's Padfoot doll." Harry asked. Emmeline looked up.

"She still has that?" Emmeline asked.

"Yeah, she has had it since we where kids." Harry said.

"I remember that old toy. Her father got it for her when she was born." Emmeline began.

"Had the word pup engraved because he believed with everything he had it would be a boy. Imagine his surprise when Mira was born. He got the Iz added to the front because they couldn't fit Mira Elizabeth and no other nickname sounded right to him." Remus added remembering standing next to his then best friend that day. Sirius was so nervous. He had expected a little boy just like James and Lily had a few weeks prior. But no he and Marlene got Mira, their little angel. He looked down at the bed where that Angel now laid. Mira, that was her name. Not her, not child, not Isabella, Mira. Mira Elizabeth Black. It was the first time he had named her in his head. The first time he completely accepted her presence. And all he wanted to do now was find Sirius where ever he was hiding and punch him for putting his baby girl through that. His baby girl, His Mira Elizabeth, His Iz- Pup.

* * *

A/N – Alright there you go. Sirius is out like you all wanted I don't know when he will really show up though. But now on to question matters.

Should Isabella help the trio on their adventures? or should she just hear of them? Leave answers in review box.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - T****he communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, and Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, and xteamxjacobxbabyx.**

**Those who have favorited (who I forgot to thank last chapter.) So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, Theta-McBride, and PinkEll304.**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are).**

* * *

Sirius Black P.O.V

December 19, 1991

A bright light blinked cutting through the thick musky air of the lake before it. Then as soon as it came on it went off then returned. It continued this pattern every night blinking though the darkness no matter the weather or the day the light far off in the distance blinked. Or at least it had for the past ten years, three months, and twenty days since one Sirius Orion Black had been locked in one of Azkaban's highest tower.

And along with him were promising career as an Arrour and all of his achievements thrown into a dark musky cell far away from any civilization. Well, other than his crazy cousin in the cell next to him and the few and far between conversations he would have with his daughter through the small toy he had gotten for her what seemed like a life time ago.

He stood breath heavy from swimming across the lake behind him. Slim body leaned heavily against a large tree trunk hidden from the prison on the other side of the lake. He knew he had to leave the area soon. Arours would be contacted and he would be dead meat if he stayed. Yet he stood and he stared into the blinding yet comforting dock light blinking above his head all the way across the lake that secluded Azkaban that must have been invisible to the muggle family that had built the house so long ago.

If he was not mistaken the last time he had heard tale of the old Azkaban House decedents of the unfortunate muggles who had built so close to the prison still resided inside. This was another reason to move quickly. He knew he was not a welcomed sight to anyone.

His robes hung off his broad shoulders in the same way one would hang a robe on a hanger. Strait and unaffected by the body below, the black and white striped that crossed his body seemed less and less like a print on the robe and more and more like a print on his soul itself. His once wavy black hair was now matted and knotted in a way that made the now shoulder blade length hair look more like a birds nest than well hair. His gray eyes, his defining feature as a black, however had not completely been dulled by his years around 'spooks' for they still glimmered with that unquenchable and unsquashable desire he had for hope.

It had been gone for a while but months ago when the words, Mira Elizabeth, were spoken back into his life the light returned. His little girl, his baby, his precious little Iz- Pup was alive.

She was alive and cold, and scared. He shook his head.

That is why he had escaped. He had escaped to get to his Iz- Pup who had called to him with a broken speech that could only mean tears when she learned that despite her belief Carl Witt had not told her to come back home and she was now alone until January fourth when the Hogwarts Express would return back to platform 9 and ¾.

With new vigor and new determination Sirius Black twisted his feet and wandless disaperated on the spot with no more than a soft pop signaling the first break out of Azkaban history, and it was all due to a fathers love for his one and only precious daughter.

He had apperated with one thought on his mind, his Mira and had landed in Kings Cross station the same place as he had every year for school, first with his birth parents, The Black's and later with his real family, the Potter's. He caught his footing before shifting quickly into his anamangus form as so not to be recognized and to make finding his Pup much easier. And for all wondering, it was. As soon as he shifted into Padfoot the dog had automatically picked up the smell of his long lost pup close by and he was off. Four legs much more effective than two and pushed him farther quicker. His small simple dogs brain was occupied by

One scent, his pup,

One thought, she was hurt,

And one purpose, he had to save her.

It was this that distracted him from the other scent close by, and he was practically on top of it before he smelt it.

He had slid on unclipped nails ungracefully into the back of the closed down bathroom. He ended up in the door way near the closest stall. The paint was a pale pink and chipping the entire room smelt of urination and bowel movements, lights above were busted and sparked dangerously and flowered wall paper seemed to make demonic faces in the broken mirror ahead.

This is where his baby girl, his sweet precious Mira had taken refuge from the horrible outside world his own carelessness had thrown her into. She lay on her side on top of her trunk curled on one side. Draped over her small frame was a thick black robe Sirius guessed she had bought at the beginning of the year for the winter months. He transformed into a human silently and for the first time in years laid eyes on his baby girl.

She was little, much too little to be eleven. In his mind he pictured her height at almost another five inches and her weight at least 10 to 15 more pounds. She looked ready to wither away before his eyes. She was cold, he knew from her soft shakes and so silently he positioned her so that he lay next to her both sharing the too small school trunk. It was exceedingly uncomfortable and slightly awkward but as the small girl snuggled closer to him both smiled. Then as if Merlin himself smiled down on the small broken family Sirius felt a shuffle behind him.

"I knew you would come for me Padfoot, I knew it." His daughter whispered. Her voice soft and airy as if she was floating though her words, yet they were possessive and poweverful as the act of her skinny arms wrapping their way around his neck and snuggling in closer. He wanted to promise that he would never leave, and he wound if he had been given two more minutes. But the fates, unknowingly were against this small family coming together just yet.

Padfoot perked up and Mira slightly protested the lack of warmth. He transfigured himself quickly into a man and unpinned himself from her and laid her back down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and running to hide in one of the stalls.

Someone was coming. His first instinct was to be aggressive before he smelt the all to familiar scent. Remus, knowing that Remus would smell him if he waited too long, so begrudged he transformed into Padfoot and escaped from the room looking back to get one last glance at his precious daughter as he did.

He kept running until he was away from Kings Cross in the only other place way he trusted for apperation to and from Kings Cross station. And old abandoned building in between two buildings that really were quite the sore thumb in the otherwise prospering district of London. He lay down and whimpered trying to cover his nose. He had no more ideas, his break out plan was lacking to say the least. His only goal was to get to Mira. He really had not thought of much after that.

Merlin how freaking idiotic could one man get. He cursed himself for never taking Moony's advice and fixing the fact he had a one track mind set. It had gotten him in a lot of trouble, especially in fifth year, and it could have just ended him now.

What if his plan had worked and no one else had been there, what if Mira was sick and cold and he was the only one there. He couldn't very well take her to a doctor in his state. Guilty of the charges he was accused of or not he was still a wanted fugitive. Or at least he would be when they found him missing, what in the hell would his plan had been then. No wand, no home, no way to protect the girl he had basically signed up for the 'Kiss' in order to protect.

And now that he thought about it he had left one big piece of the proverbial puzzle out of the equation. Harry, Merlin how had he forgotten Harry.

He needed to rethink, He needed time to collect his thoughts and come up with a new plan. A good plan on how to piece his life back together, how to start and keep a stable home not only for his daughter but for his godson as well.

Because damnit it was his responsibility, his Daughter and his Godson that he had sworn to protect and not to leave. He still hadn't forgiven himself for indirectly sending James and Lily to their graves so long ago and not taking and protecting Harry when he had the chance. He still hadn't stopped blaming himself for his one track mind setting on revenge that night and handing his baby godson, the most precious little baby boy he had ever known in the hands of Hagrid and leaving to find Pettigrew.

He had yet to and doubted that he would ever forgive himself for all the mistakes he had made before getting himself incarcerated. The amount of hurt he had caused to his new family, a family he swore to protect, was something unforgivable in his eyes. But he could maybe right some of his many wrongs. But he could do none of it alone. He needed an accomplice someone no one would pay any mind too but could get him the information he needed.

Kretcher and Phoul, he thought with a sly Slytherin grin that would make any Black proud as he transformed quickly and once again aparated away. His mind clearer than it had been in years and one thought pushed to the front.

He would right the wrongs that the end of the second Wizarding War had created.

And he would give Mira and Harry the home they deserved. If they needed it for permanence or for visitation he would provide it. He needed to provide it. He knew he could write this wrong and damnit he was going to. But as he landed in his child hood home and heard the undeniable shrill screeches of 'BLOOD TRAITOR' from his mother behind him he sighed, because his goal of a happy and healthy home just became slightly harder to create.

He twisted and turned to face what he thought to be his mother behind him but instead was met with a portrait. He chuckled.

"Go and get yourself killed Mother Dearest, what finished you off?" He asked with a sly smile but that only seemed to anger her more. He smiled wider as something silenced the picture by pulling the curtains around it shut. Sirius looked down and at his feet saw the small form of the only house elf, other than the Potters, that he could stand.

Phoul, was an older elf, not much younger than Kreatcher and was named very early on in her life as Sirius' house elf, bonded specifically to Sirius.

He doubted that even was true anymore. She stood looking the same as ever, her skin was darker than Kreatcher's and her face more peaceful. She wore the gray rags that constituted as uniform, she used to wear green but stopped soon after Sirius' first year.

"Phoul be happy her master, Lord Black has returned." She smiled.

"Phoul, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Is Kreatcher still hear I will be needing both of your help. I have a plan kind of but it…."

"Master is stopping talking." Phoul instructed in her odd way. Sirius wanted to protest but years as seeing the small elf as more of a mothering figure than his own made him obey the elf to some extent.

"Phoul says you is looking bad master, Phoul be running your bath and master be bathing. Then Phoul be cutting yous hair and making yous presentable. Then wes be talking about plans." The small elf practically ordered and despite wanting to get to his daughter a soon as possible Sirius did not protest. Instead he allowed the elf to work the way she saw fit.

Phoul had taken care of him before and he knew she could again. Because she was Phoul, and Phoul was loyal to the House of Black and to its Lord as Kreatcher was loyal to the House of Black and it's Lady. As he stepped into a shower he was unaware when Phoul had started he flexed his now severely underweight body and allowed his muscles to come apart one by one. He must have been in there for ages scrubbing the dirt and scum of Azkaban off of his skin until his fingers were crinkled and he was happy.

After a quick hair cut crudely of Phoul meaning his hair was once again at a manageable length and a good hour of magicing his teeth clean with the Black Family wand that Phoul had sent Kreatcher to retrieve in the attic. Then finally he was allowed to retire to bed, in his brother's room, Phoul told him to take his parent's but he couldn't bring himself to do so and his old room seemed a bit childish at this point probably because he was only a child when he left it.

He laid his head back and thought of the crazy events of the past day or so and the small girl that despite being in jail for most of her life had her daddy so tightly wrapped round her finger he had risked everything for her.

He hoped that Remus would take care of his baby girl. But was now not so sure he would.

That is until he heard the following comforting words from his old friend.

_"Sirius, I don't expect you to hear this or to even care. Seeing as you, or at least the you I remember, are probably long gone now. I just wanted you to know despite every low life thing you have done. I won't leave Mira to the same fate. She is alive and I am going to try with everything I am to keep her safe from the likes of people like you. In case you were wondering why I care, It's because of Marlene."_

And with that Sirius fell into a well-deserved sleep, hidden within the walls of a house so warded no one would ever be able to detect him, as the wizarding world was hours away discovering that he had disappeared at all.

* * *

**A/n – That was a complete almost 2.6 thousand word chapter dedicated to one characters thoughts and actions the past two to three chapters. This was a new type of chapter to write for me and thought I like the idea I am not sure how it turned out. So please if you think I should mix it in more tell me.**

**Anyways that is all I wanted to say, In case you wondered I still feed on 'feed'back (99 helpings of it to be exact) and am always hungry for more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**T****he communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community.**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, xteamxjacobxbabyx, ****TheMidnightwolf1****5, and Oceanous. **

**Those who have favorited So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, Theta-McBride, PinkEll304 ****TheMidnightwolf1****5 and Oceanous. **

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are).**

_**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ!**_

_**I needed a way to show the few diffrent people and how they see the changing of Isabella into Mira, so as the P.O.V changes in this chapte her name does as well. I am unaware if this is how I will keep it but for now its the best way I saw to acomplish the things I wanted to. **_

_**So here is a bit of a key to how it goes **_

_**Professor Sprout and Emmeline call her Mira. **_

_**Mira/Isabella, calls herself Isabella.**_

* * *

Isabella's Dream

The whistling wind whipped violently across the open area pushing Isabella's wild curls into her face as rain from above weighed them down and soaked her clean through. No she thought, not again. She couldn't go through this again, not now. She shivered against the cool night air as it whipped through her. Yet the usual bone chilling air felt warmer than she had been for the past few hours locked in that old bathroom at Kings Cross.

But if she remembered correctly Padfoot had come to save her, she hadn't had this dream for a few nights. Since about three days before she left Hogwarts. She shuddered trying to get the memory to leave, she had been successful with this wishful think once or twice but it didn't seem to be working this time.

"Padfoot," she whinnied hoping the dog hadn't left her all alone. She wanted to curl into the comfort of the fur that she had curled against in her groggy state. Thunder cracked from above and she screamed having forgotten about the storm around her. She looked back up as lightning jumped from cloud to cloud slowly lighting up her surroundings. She hated this dream, oh she hated this dream. She just tried to wait it out and not move. But the pull she felt to a necklace it was a small locket pendent on a long brass chain. The picture on the front pulled her to it.

It was a picture of a large black dog that seemed too familiar to Padfoot wrapped around a small fox that seemed distant but familiar, she picked it up to examine it closer running her finger over the quote.

'From here to the moon and back,

Who else in the world can love you like that,

Forever and Always I'll be were you at.

From here to the moon and back.'

The world swirled around her and she cursed her curiosity and decided her best chance was to close her eyes. So she did, she also covered her ears and shrunk to the floor. But the song seemed to carry from the forest far behind where she sat curled in the second story master bedroom. So she started pinching and hitting herself to get herself to wake up.

"Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream,

And dream how wonderful your life will be,"

* * *

Emmeline P.O.V

Mira began thrashing against the blanket and Emmeline stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached over to grab the girls wrist. Mira became more violent and she pulled her tighter.

She did not know what to do. She needed to do something, Mira was harming herself. She figured maybe if she sang Marlene's lullaby, maybe then it would calm her. Maybe she remembered the song.

"Goodnight my Angel now its time to sleep,

and save these questions for another day.

I think you know what you've been asking me.

I think I know what you've been trying to say."

She began but Mira seemed to get more violent though the words, that was until she was at the end. She thought maybe she had helped. Maybe the song had worked. She smiled as Isabella's eyes opened on the last few lines. She smoothed the hair on her forehead and kissed the small girl as an off handed muggle way to see if she was still cold.

"Some day your child may cry,

and if you sing this lullaby,

then in your heart,

there will always be a part,

of me."

She finished the song softly and turned to Mira, with a soft smile.

"Good morning my darling Mira Elizabeth, my precious little girl," She said and at first Mira seemed to calm under her soft smile and her hands periodically brushing through her curls. She seemed content so she continued.

"It's good to see those pretty blue eyes, how are you feeling honey?" She asked smoothing the girls hair down.

"S... st... stop. Stop, STOP, YOU'RE NOT HER, YOU'RE NOT MY MUMMY, STOP! STOP! STOP!" She began the stuttering gave way to screaming Remus jarred from the bed next to her last night still taking its toll. Harry had been sent back to his commons room so he wasn't there. Madam Pomfrey was out of her office in a moment.

"What happened?" She asked moving to help the girl calm down and administering a calming potion.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MUMMY!" She cried and Emmeline moved back closer and closer to Remus' bed. She then fell onto it and felt his hand gripped hers. She twisted slightly to feel more

secure as Mira yelled at her. She didn't notice the tears that fell she stood up and turned away from the bed.

"I am going to see Professor Sprout,"

* * *

Professor Sprout P.O.V

Professor Spout sat at her desk slumped over slightly. She was at a lost, really she was. Never in her many years of being the Hufflepuff head of house had she ever dealt with anything like this. Remotely well yes her Puff's weren't always treated the best but to this level it was sickening to her for two reasons. One that someone could harm any small child and two that she did not know how to respond to it now she knew. She had filed with DMLE children's department and filed with muggle child services. But she knew neither where enough, she knew in theory that she should leave her office and go up to the hospital wing. But she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Though it was completely selfish reasoning. She knew that her small 'Puff was in bad shape and seeing it would do no more than make her sick. And with the escape of Black, the child's father, to add on to it made her even more discussed.

She questioned not for the first time in the past few days what had possessed the hat to say Hufflepuff?

Why was she put in her house? Both Minerva and Severus could handle this a million times better than she could. She was useless when it came to this. She was a horrible head of house, it was her job to be there and she couldn't for her own selfish reasons and things she just couldn't push back.

That is why she was surprised to hear a knock on her office door. She called out for the person to enter.

"Professor Sprout," a familiar voice that the older professor couldn't place automatically said making her look up. A woman stood before her with a face that once again she just could not place. That is until she remembered the Herbology N.E.W.T class of 77'. She looked at this girl a bit closer and realized she was the girl who always wore ponytails who got along with Alice Pruitt, a star Hufflepuff student. The both also hung out with Marlene, Mira's mother. That was probably the reason for the now grown woman standing in front of her.

"Professor Sprout," She started again pulling the musing Professor's attention again. Then it all seemed to click for the Herbology Professor.

"Ms. Vance," She said trying to collect herself for what she was sure would not be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

Emmeline Vance P.O.V

"I just thought you would like to know Professor Sprout that Mira woke up about ten minutes ago. She is quite scared as well from my observation. Wanted most to leave but Harry who she seemed unusually attached to, Also Professor, I wanted to, well I wanted to thank you." The woman began.

"Ms. Vance I did…" Professor Sprout

"I know you didn't do anything directly but as of a few hours ago the DMLE children department named Carl Witt and unfit guardian and remove his say in matters concerning her. They also did all of that without mentioning well her real name." Emmeline said.

"I asked Director Bones to keep that information a secret. She was a Hufflepuff you know, quite a few years ago I might add, her great niece attends now. She is a first year along with Miss. Black, Amelia understood the repercussions of someone in the prophet getting her name and did most of the protection of the child's identity from her side." Sprout said simply.

"Professor, we could go around in circles all day. Or you could just accept the thank you." Emmeline said with a soft smile and the elder Professor smiled a weak smile.

"I do not have a lot put in place for things like this. It is rare I come across children like Mira. I hate to admit it, but Severus would be much more prepared to help her than I would." Professor Sprout said with a sigh.

"Well so far you have been doing great." Emmeline assured her old teacher.

"Wait, I apologize if I sound mean but if she is awake what ae you doing talking to me? Should you not be wit Mira." Professor Sprout asked.

"She is asleep again, Mira was scared when she woke up she had a panic attack and Madam Pomfrey sent us out so when she woke again she would not be so overwhelmed." Emmeline said now looking away from her old Herbology Professor. Professor Sprout noticed the odd behavior.

"Pray Ms. Vace would you like a cuppa."She asked standing up and preparing to cups of tea not waiting for the womans answer.

"Do you want sugar?" She asked as she began to generously load over flowing spoonfuls of sugar to her own. Then moved to place it in Emmeline's cup.

"No thank you, Professor Sprout." Emmeline said, Professor Sprout stopped and placed the spoon back in the sugar bowl.

"Cream," she asked picking up the cream.

"No thank you." Emmeline smiled.

"Black then, I personally have never understood how a person can drink tea black, it is much too strong for my liking, and quite bitter without my five scoops of sugar I must admit." Professor Sprout said sitting down and handing Emmeline the warm cup.

Emmeline cupped her hands tightly around the porcelain cup feeding its warmth into her hands. She lifted the cup to her nose and took in the calming smell.

She was reminded all too strongly of her late best friend and the many conversation they had over the years pertaining to this specific drink.

* * *

_End of First Year 1972 _

_Hogwarts Kitchens _

"_Marley, we are going to get wrung out by a professor for being out so late." Emmeline remembered complaining to her vibrant blonde best friend. The two were huddled under an old tattered cloak though Emmeline didn't understand why. She just got tugged under the cloak without any warning at three in the morning the day they would get back on the train. _

"_What will they do give us detention next year, Emmie I told you we are going to be fine. Come on."_

"_Hey Jamie I know who swiped your cape." An arrogant voice said as Emmeline felt a hand graze her back as it tugged the cloak off. Emmeline could not help the scream that came after._

"_No fair Siri," Marlene said turning around and staring down the boy who stood almost a head taller than her. Emmeline couldn't help smiling remembering the pouty face Marlene had used. She also remembered James appearing soon after that. _

"_Well maybe you should learn to keep quiet under the cloak Marely, if you sound like a hippogriff in an apothecary it won't do you too good now will it. Here comes Jamie, bet you he will be mad." The older boy smiled proudly. _

"_Betcha he won't, Uncle Char said he had to let me use it if I wanted it sometimes." Marlene called back. She remembered feeling so weird in that moment. She was odd booky Emmeline Vance, so far from beautiful Lily or Dorcas, Sure Marlene was pretty as well but she had never seen her blonde best friend taking to the Marauders before, so she was quite confused at the playful banter for the moment. _

"_Marley May, you swiped my cloak. Thank Merlin I thought Frank or Gideon and Fabian got to it. That would have been disastrous." James said. Sirius' face._

"_Aren't you mad Jamie," Sirius pulled an astonished face. _

"_No I knew she was taking it at some point, to get to the kitchens right." _

"_Yup we were going to get a Cuppa'." Marlene said with a smile. James grabbed his cloak from Sirius. _

"_Alright, I want it back tomorrow though. Who is your friend?" He asked handing Marlene the cloak. _

"_Emmeline Vance, or Emmie for short. She is in my year." Marlene explained._

"_Oh yea, that makes sense. Nice to meet you Emmie, I am James, Sirius is over there," He explained and Emmeline did no more than nod. Behind them there was someone coming down the stairs from the second year boys dormitory. _

"_That is Remie," James said off handedly pointing to the scarred blonde boy who appeared at the edge of the stairwell. He held an old book in his hands as his long fingers flipped the pages in a familiar motion. _

"_Who had your cloak James?" He asked barely looking up from his given page as if he was really less interested. _

"_Marley," James said offhandedly _

"_Who's Marley?" Remus asked now finally looking up. His golden eyes connected first with Emmeline and his head twisted the slightest bit. _

"_I am Marley," Marlene had interjected and Remus broke eye contact with Emmeline and closed his book after dog earing his page. _

"_though technically I am Marlene Mckinnon. Jamie just calls me Marley." Marlene finished holding out her hand like the good little Pureblood daughter she was. _

"_Oh well I am Remus Lupin better known as Remie." Remus said bowing to the younger girl and kissing the top of her hand before standing up. He may have been raised half blood but still knew how to act in Pureblood was verry common practice until he aquired his 'Furry Little Problem'. _

"_And you are?" He asked once again turning to Emmeline. _

"_Emmeline Vance, better known as Emmie." She explained quickly with a slight blush. Emmeline felt quite out of place at the moment. Remus bowed and held out his hand for her own as if he expected her to act the same way as Marley. Emmeline stared for a moment before Marlene nudged her and then she held her hand out. Blushing even deeper as lips connected with the slightly raised surface of the top of her hand. Her Metacarpals to be exact. _

"_Nice to meet you Marley, Emmie." Remus said as he stood back up. _

"_Remus, you are apparently the sensible one tell Jamie here it is not okay for McKinnon to take the cloak." Sirius said turning to his other friend. After pretend gaging on the fact Remus had kissed a girl. Even more on the fact he had kissed Marlene McKinnon, Sirius had known Marlene forever and couldn't imagine kissing her. _

"_Jamie's letting you take the cloak." Remus said offhandedly not paying attention to his friend. _

"_Only to the kitchens to get a cuppa." Marlene said. _

"_That sounds good mind if I join you ladies?" He asked. _

"_Not at all," Marlene answered. _

"_Remie you are supposed to be reprimanding not joining." _

"_Hey if Remus comes I get to come too." James said with loudly crossing his arms and joining the other tree. _

"_James am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture?" Sirius practically yelled and the other three looked at him. _

"_Are you coming Siri," James asked. _

"_Why not." The boy shrugged and joined the other five who then draped the cloak around them again._

* * *

Emmeline smiled at the memory, that was the first time she had talked to the Marauders and the five just got closer after that.

"Ms. Vance, are you alright." Professor Sprout asked as se saw her old student fold into herself and into a memory.

"Ms. Vance, Ms. Vance!" She began again.

"I am sorry Professor was just um. I am sorry Professor we were talking about black tea yes. Well it is an acquired taste." The Professor said with a smile.

"Not one many aquire I guess, In truth I only know one other person who takes tea black. He says it is because he can't take the chance of taking sugar lest a child thinking he is sweet." The elder woman smiled.

"Professor Snape I am guessing." Emmeline said with a slight smile. Professor Snape had come up two times now.

"The same, I am sorry I have to had mentioned him more than once. I am just worried for him today. I know he is quite conflicted with what he should do concerning Miss. Black. And though I understand his hesitation I do wish he would get over past grudges." The elder professor said with a motherly smile. Emmeline couldn't help but smile slightly as well. Professor Spout talked about Severus in a similar manner to the way some women talked about their children. Emmeline knew it was slightly odd to see the two separate heads of house so friendly but it was also comforting. She remembered when they used to not like each other and that made everything slightly harder.

"Because of Sirius," Emmeline said returning the smile.

"Well of course, it becomes even harder as he sees himself with in the child." the Herbology professor mused but Emmeline sat up slightly straighter as if attempting to catch more spilling secrets.

"He does," Emmeline said careful not to let her smile fall.

"Of course, I take it he has not visited hospital wing as of when you left." Professor Sprout asked.

"No Ma'am I haven't seen him since I got here." Emmeline said.

"Ms. Vance, I feel like I am missing something important, is there something else you wish to discuss I feel I am boring you dear." Professor Sprout said.

"Has she said anything, Mira that is, about remembering her Parents, I mean have you heard her say anything about them. It is impossible right, for her to truly remember them. Right. I mean, It is... Merlin what if she remembers them. I mean if she does remember her mother, which I think she does, well then what if she remembers her father. Merlin what if she remembers him. How are we to explain the man who used to tuck her in every night and told her stories and played with her and made his life goal to make her happy killed thirteen people and indirectly Harry's parents. How are we to explain to her that that man is gone? That her memory of Padfoot is skewed." Emmeline ranted and Professor Sprout just stood up and walked to stand next to her.

"We do not know if she does remember him. And if it is true and she does, we will take it one day at a time. Don't worry prematurely Ms. Vance or you will worry yourself into an early grave." Professor Sprout said with a soft smile. Resting her hand on the woman's shoulders. All of her own discretions gone as she comforted the younger woman.

It was not going to be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not this year, but one day Mira would be alright,as would Emmeline and everyone else. But for now they would take it one day at a time.

And hopefully that would be enough.

* * *

_**A/n - THIS STORY HAS 104 REVIEWS 104 I couldn't be happier with the response I have received and well I have a question for you all, my 10 question in just under 20 chapters. **_

_**But it is a lame 10th question so bare with me. **_

_**Do you want Mira to still have Padfoot or do you want them to contact each other in a different way? **_

_**Please leave me answers in the review box. Sorry if the story got confusing this chapter. If anyone has a better idea on how to show the two different point of views on who Mira is please leave that as well. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - You all are too nice to me. 107 reviews. Thank you all so much for everything with this story. This is not me saying goodbye so do not think that. However there won't be a ton of chapters left with this story. My 110 question is about that. However a long time ago I got a review asking about the Tonk's and if they would appear and when thinking of how to resolve the situation I could not think of a better option. So be ready for some Ted and Andy. :) **

**The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community.**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, xteamxjacobxbabyx, TheMidnightwolf15, Oceanous, and ****Numenor16****. **

**Those who have favorited So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, Theta-McBride, PinkEll304 TheMidnightwolf15, Oceanous, and ****Numenor16****.**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, ****Numenor16****, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are)**

* * *

On the edge of a practically never busy street in the town of Beverly stood a corner house. It was a tall house with three stories and on the surface looked like every other house on the block. Brown and slightly depressing. Like every other house on the block when the snow fell Christmas Eve morning it christened the only lightly decorated house with snow.

A small tree stood in the window of the second floor accepting the season the residences seemed to be glossing over this season.

In this home lived Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Theodore Tonks. One may wonder why we have been brought here to continue our story but I shall explain. As Storms come you hide from the downpour outside your window but once it ends you peek from open doors to see the damage done. To walk over testy land to see if the world you knew before the storm still stands. That is what this home was. An open door to test out the new soggy ground of the world Isabella Witt now lived in. Complete with a new name.

* * *

**Hogwarts **

**Professor Dumbledore's office**

**December 24, 1991**

"It is not that I do not understand the situation that has showed it self. But in the long run we have very little go off of. How are we to remove a child from a stable environment with no concrete evidence." Professor Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the group of people that sat across from him.

"Her injuries should be enough," The Medi-Witch before him began to say.

"But it is doubtful that it will be. The most pressing injuries were created by a failed joke not from the man himself." Remus sighed leaning down resting his elbows against his knees. He chastised himself once again for being stupid enough to think this was all over when Mira woke up.

"A joke that fed on the fear of a man." Podma Sprout argued back.

"But that may not matter. We may be able to get her out of the house but getting her somewhere safe." Severus sighed seeing now where this conversation was going.

"With the situation with Sirius being what it is it is very unlikely that they will take the will into account. Which means that they will probably go with family like most of these cases. We will be kind of powerless in that." Madam Bones sighed this was not ideal. This was very far from Ideal.

"Well lets think about that then, who would even be on that list." Emmeline said not willing to give up on the girl that easily. There had to be a way, 'Where there was a will there is a way' and damn it there was more than one will at play here.

"The Malfoys would be less than ideal." Severus beguddedly admitted. He was old friends with Lucius that much was true but the man did have a slightly heavy hand when it came to discipline. It was never abusive but his punishments toward Draco were sometimes more harsh than other parents. Placing and abused child in that household would be a bad idea. Narcissa had also never been a big fan of her cousin so there was no saying if the woman would even be responsive to the small girls presence.

"The Lestrange's are in the same position as Sirius so that is an automatic no." Professor Dumbledore added softly. The room fell silent after that no one having another suggestion until Podma sat up straight with a slight twinkle to her gaze.

"The Tonks'," She smiled.

"Andromeda and Ted, would they ever win if it was questioned Madam Bones." Emmeline asked not wanting to get too excited just yet.

"Possible, but probable if when asked Mira already had a connection to the family." The DLME head of department said moving to stand up.

"Then lets contact them and set the trial date for the end of the year. " Professor Dumbledore said standing up his eyes twinkling. This was a plan that may work.

* * *

Tonks Residence

December 24, 1991.

Mail was usually not a big deal in the Tonk's residence. Their old family barn owl Bard would drop the letters that for this year consisted of no more than letters from Nymphadora, or bills. The life of parents once children move out.

Andromeda took the mail like aways and sifted though it organizing it into two neat piles. Then she came upon one letter than was different than the others. Her perfectly manicured fingers popped the neat seal and she picked up the letter and unfolded both. A small Magical Photograph stayed with in the envelope.

After reading she allowed the mug previously in her hand to slip through her fingers and smash against the wood flooring making her Husband jump from his seat at the high bar.

"Andy," He asked but there was no answer. She swayed slightly but stayed upright. Her hands reached out to grip the counter in front of her.

"Andy, Honey, talk to me what's wrong. Andy please tell me what's wrong." He said, Andromeda looked up and their eyes locked.

"She... She's... I can't..." Andromeda stopped and gripped tight to Ted's arm.

"Andy lets go sit. Please let's sit." Ted said leading his wife toward the dining room that opened up from the large family kitchen. Andromeda however only took one or two steps before she fainted Ted grabbed her before she slammed her head and lowered her to the ground. He then ran back to the kitchen to get some smell salts. Years of being in a hospital helped him keep a level head in situations like this. He swiped the salt under his wife's nose and she sneezed before sitting up. She still however did not trust herself to speak so she handed the piece of paper she had clutched to her chest after reading to her Husband.

Ted looked down at the paper and undid the neat tri-folded letter. The seal on the top made his teeth clench momentarily seeing as the letter had both the seal for the WCPU (Wizards Child Protection Unit) and Hogwarts at the top. There was another letter folded in the first that fell to his lap but momentarily he ignored it. He skimmed through the paper his eyes catching on key words. Words like Family and Best Choice, and Mira Elizabeth Black. The last one however is what took his breath. Mira Elizabeth. He had only met her downwards of forty times in the fifteen months he was led to believe the child lived, but knew the name well.

During the War the Tonk's left England for the States staying right up until the Funeral of Marlene and Mira Black, the second of which apparently had not died. They were going to leave again and had everything planned for the next month when the Dark Lord was defeated so they stayed put. But even from across the sea he and Andy had been there for the important family moments. The day after she was born, He even held the little wiggler, Holidays, her first Birthday, but then she was gone. Or she was not gone he placed the paper down to confused to try and continue. He picked up the other paper then and read this one with more care.

'_Dear Tonks Family, _

_I am writing to inform you of the recent discovery of your cousin's daughter Mira Black, alive and mostly physically well. Or at least will be soon from what I hear. '_

He stopped, mostly well physically. What was that supposed to wouldn't the girl be well, why was the word physically even there. Thinking back to his training as a mind healer he thought automatically it was there because the mental health was not and she did not want to discourage them. He skimmed the rest of that letter knowing he would turn back to it later. The main gist of the letter was enough to make him feel like he was six again however.

Both the WCPS and Hogwarts wanted to give custody of the small girl to Andromeda and himself. Both had always wanted more than one child. But Bellatrix, after learning of her half-blood niece, had hexed Andromeda something nasty and her body would no longer carry out a pregnancy. They had gotten pregnant twice since Nymphadora, one they lost early the other, they had long enough to be told it was a boy and not a month longer. Both had taken something from the couple. But they learned to accept their small family for what it was.

The three of them.

or maybe,

The four of them.

That sounded nice, the four of them. He looked over and Andromeda who was still staring blankly at the wall.

"Andy," He asked.

"She's alive. Ted She's alive!" Andromeda almost yelled in a manner very different than how she usually yelled this was of relief maybe, of joy.

"Mira's alive. We really shouldn't be this surprised I feel. She is after all the little 'Mira'cle. " He nodded. His wife then snapped out of whatever stupor she was in as she stood up and brushed herself off. Ted stood as well.

"It's Christmas Eve," She began before her brain went back to Mothering mode. With in the half hour Ted and Andromeda had accepted the small girl as their ward. Not that their was ever a question that they would and they were on their way to Hogsmade to get the eleven year old presents for Christmas and then to meet her later on at Hogwarts.

However after twenty or thirty minutes of Shopping and getting only one thing, a new quill and ink set because they remembered how quick Nymphadora went through them they were at a lost. They did not know the child they had just taken in. And though that did not change the fact they were going to take her in it was very hard to shop for a girl you have never met. What would she need? Some renewed school stuff of course but that would be lame if it was the only thing she received. So they took a side trip to a nearby muggle village, after charming there clothes of course. They took to the streets of a local shopping district trying to see if they could not find something for the girl. But they still kept coming up short. They had gotten a few things however socks and other necessities.

But once again they did not know the girl. So anything that had to do with personality they did not know what to do. That was until Ted came across an old piano book though the window of a consignment shop. It was pitched on something else in a shelf. He had walked past the window a few times and had not seen it. So why was it so prominent now. Andromeda stopped behind him and looked in the window.

"I mean she would have to be at least seventeen but I think it would help her feel closer to." Andromeda rambled stopping next to her husband. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Yeah," He nodded and turned to her. The famous Black family corked eyebrow was sent in his direction. "Alright maybe not, what are we talking about?" He asked.

"Giving Mira an Animagus book." She sighed.

"Definitely not, it would be too tempting. Even if we did she would have to be seventeen before we let her even think about attempting it." He said.

"That is exactly what I said." Andromeda sighed.

"Well then why even tempt her. Maybe we should get her I don't know a popular book or something, what about music?" He asked.

"We don't know what she likes. This was an Ill thought out plan now that I think of it." Andromeda sighed.

"Well maybe she will be a bit more responsive to Piano than Dora was." He said and Andromeda lit up. It was tradition for Proper Pure-blooded children to learn an instrument. And seeing as Andromeda was raised the Proper Pure-blooded way she had held fast to some of those traditions. One being Piano. She had played since she was a young girl and when Nymphadora was six tried to teach their young daughter. It was safe to say that was not a good idea. Nymphadora hated piano, and sitting still for long periods of times. She however had picked up on Guitar pretty easily once she was older. He nodded in the store and Andromeda made the same connection he did.

"Sheet music," She was now beaming. She knew what to do. Two hours later the couple had bought two overly large piano books, one classical and one jazz both muggle for the time being. They had also gotten rollerskates for the girl seeing as skating, both roller and ice, was a tradition for the Tonks family. They finally had gotten a few books on background things like theories of charms and transfiguration that most people had their children read before school and a tales of beedle and the bard. THe last and most important find however was an old book they would bring with them tonight to give to the girl was a small board book.

The cover was painted by water paint with the all too familiar title on the front.

'Where is Little Reynard?'

She smiled, it was a book that despite the fact she wouldn't remember it was very important. It was the book that Sirius always read to her when he had to put her to sleep. The story being repeated almost as much as Marlene's song. They flooed back home and prepared before leaving to meet their new Ward.

Ted went into the kitchen to make some tea for Nymphadora who was stopping by so she could tell her parents something. They now had something to say as well but she didn't know that. He stopped however when he went to pick up the mail and saw the picture still in the envelope.

His breath caught, this was the first year Poppy had called him to assist with. He searched his brain for her name but couldn't find it. It was something that had to do with Iz, Like Izzy or Isabell, or Isabella that was it Isabella.

He stared at the picture of the small girl a bit more and kept thinking that she had sat feet in front of him, within grasp. And he was none the wiser.

"Daddy?" A call came from the fireplace in the study.

"In the kitchen Dora," He called back.

"Alright, someone is coming through with me." She called back with a playful laugh in her voice. Ted paled slightly hoping with everything he had it was not a boy that was accompanying his only eighteen year old daughter home for the holidays.

Nymphadora had never been a big 'BOY' fan so he slightly doubted it would be. But the deep voice that chuckled form the next room told him he was wrong.

* * *

Hogwarts

December 24, 1991

Cedric Diggory stared blankly at the boy that sat across the hospital bed from him not making any sudden movements as he seemed to be frozen in time. He stared down at the small first year before him before sighing and flopping quite ungracefully into a chair next to the occupied hospital chair. Angry once again at the fact that they had just told him Isabella was even at Hogwarts instead of home where she was apparently not going back. They talked to him like he hadn't already figured out that 'His' firstie was probably being abused at home. Like he hadn't debated with himself to ask Madam Sprout to go get her since holidays started.

He however did not know that Hogwarts worked so quickly on pairing orphaned with with new families. Or that his Isabella was actually Mira Elizabeth Black .The pureblood princess. He knew of her from just only girl to be born to two completely pure blooded royalty lines. Royalty lines meaning as old and as prominent as the Black and McKinnon lines. Few surnames ever got to that achievement. The Potters,The Malfoys,The Notts, and a few other foreign ones he couldn't name off the top of his head where it. And barely any of them had girls. It in theory was a fifty fifty shot but never really worked that way.

Mira's mother Marlene was a Pureblood Princess the last of the McKinnon line, her Father the true Lord Black with no line succeeding him. Meaning the end of both lines accumulated here. In the form of a small underweight child who flinched at loud noises and unprepared contact. She was not of the pureblood aire. Well at least he didn't think she she was. However as he thought back maybe he was wrong. She was not polished by far but maybe she was more regal than he thought. Her eyes fluttered open and bright blue connected with brown.

"Bella, I mean Mira, are you alright should I get Madam Pompey." Harry asked from the other side of the bed moving to sit on the edge.

"I... No... I, I am f... fine." She stuttered. Her eyes never left Cedric's though. "W...why are you h...here?" She asked next her eyes searching Cedric's for an answer.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said moving to sit on the bed like Harry had.

"B...B.B.B..But why do you care?" She asked with a raised eyebrow turning and asking this question to Harry as well.

"Why shouldn't we care Mira." Harry said as a statement but Mira seemed to take it slightly as a question given her next statement.

"No one else has."

* * *

**A/N - So there is the chapter hope you all enjoyed. :)**

**I am still 'feed'ing on 'feed'back so leave me some :). **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Does anyone even read the A/N anymore. **

**The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community.**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, xteamxjacobxbabyx, TheMidnightwolf15, Oceanous, and, Numenor16,**

**Those who have favorited So double thanks to you this time. Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, Theta-McBride, PinkEll304 TheMidnightwolf15, Oceanous, Numenor16, **Satine Gold**, and ****rosslinettemaria****.**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, Numenor16, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are)**

* * *

December 24, 1991

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Mira Elizabeth Black, was the SAME as Isabella Witt.

That fact was mind boggling to the fourth year hufflepuff that sat on one side of the small girls hospital bed. Cedric for whatever reason somehow thought the little first year would be different after being given that title. More outspoken more regal more, well Black, he didn't know.

He expected to see something different, something that showed her not as a scared little girl but as an heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Black. The last true heir at all.

But Isabella, or well Mira, just seemed terrified. Her black hair was down at her shoulders curling tightly and slightly wildly around her head. It made her seem so much smaller than it did when she had pulled it back into what Cedric would call a braid. In truth somewhere french braids, fishtails, and a few different types.

He looked at her shrinking shoulders and her fidgeting hands, he let his eyes rack her body and wondered how he couldn't see the pain there before. It was everywhere now that he knew. It was in her eyes, the slightly tight pull of her lips. The way she positioned herself directly in the center of the mattress close to neither Harry nor himself and had her back pressed tightly against the wall looking around every few seconds. Her words echoed in his head.

"No one else has,"

They seemed to rebound around his head as if his skull had become a hollow cave and words spoken loud enough would Echo back.

Harry had moved to comfort her, but Isa... Mira, _damn it her name is Mira_. Mira just stared at Cedric as if waiting for him to say something. He didn't know what she expected though he was just there. He had no idea what to say. He had never at any point in life thought that no one had cared about him. He did have a large family but he knew every single one of them cared for him immensely.

Yenel and Daman were some of the best cousins he had come across and his Aunt Marina and Uncle George were kind hearted people. His father Amos expected a lot of him and was fairly rude in some criticism but it was all out of love. His mother Rosemary was slightly crazy and constantly wished to fight for her baby boy and help him with everything but she always cared for his best interest.

He couldn't imagine if no one cared. If he was positive everyone he met was only after their own gain. Harry didn't seem to be getting anywhere so Cedric cleared his throat softly and Harry looked over at him. Mira just blinked her blue eyes searching for something in him.

"Then they were all royal gits. And it was their lost. You do not, not deserved to be cared for Isabella... Mira." He said and for a moment each first year stared at him like he had three heads. Probably because he was still having a hard time remembering her name.

Mira however was thinking something much different. She was thinking of the other person who had said something similar. She had been only eight at the time and it was after, after...

That didn't matter. Javert had groaned and moaned that he was busy yet still sat in the spare room of the Faber's house with her. It was during the months when she was trying to get Fur Elise he had told her right away she was too tense and to relax. He had grabbed her shoulders to make a point and she flinched away from his grasp. He had just rested his palms over her at that point as unwarented tears streamed down her face. He pulled her collar away slightly and...

That didn't matter either. What mattered was he had pulled her into his lap and told her that "Carl Witt was a royal git." She had laughed at that and the lesson had changed, she walked out of that day not any closer to learning Fur Elise but having learned the top and bottom parts to Heart and Soul.

Mira looked at Cedric and she threw herself at him and clung to him like a capuchin monkey. Her arms snaked around his neck and her legs curled automatically into his chest. She was balancing somewhat oddly on his lap with her head in his shoulder.

"Hey, Hey Kid, it's alright. Everything is fine." He whispered letting go slightly.

"Don't let go." She whispered into his collar and he gripped tighter pulling her deeper into his lap.

"I won't, I promise." He whispered gripping tighter just then the floo flared and out stepped a family of people he had heard of but never yet met.

The youngest female he had seen around Hogwarts. Her name was one she hated and for that reason no one could be bothered to remember. But he did however know her last name. Tonks, there is how he knew the family. The elder woman, Tonks' mother was from the Black family. Which was probably the reason the family was here. A more neutral family in the war. And with a relation to the girl.

"You know you will still have to deal with it at some point Dad." The girl whispered her hair at the moment a fuschia color.

"Yes but not tonight."

"But"

"Dora enough," The man Cedric recognized from working in St. Mungos in the one or two times he had been there but could not name him farther than that. So he did not try to.

As noise filled the room Mira burrowed deeper into his chest. Harry seemed to sidestep the bed as well and stand next to him as well. Never turning his back to the new people in the room. The movement of the famous boy seemed a bit too rehearsed. But to cover his own odd behavior he touched Mira's shoulder. The eleven year old unburrowed her head from Cedric's shoulder and ventured a look at the visitors.

"Mira," The voice of the older woman as she moved to pull the girl into a hug. Mira's hand seeked Harry's out squeezing the hand as she was plucked off a place she had found comfort and pulled into a hug. She tried with everything she had not to fight back. But she couldn't she knew that for whatever reason.

"Mira, darling girl. my dear dear baby girl." Mira tensed at those words. Yet she swallowed the words as they wanted to spill out. Those words must have been very popular around her when she was young. The woman yesterday had used them as well.

'darling girl', she wanted to find that woman and apologize, she shouldn't have yelled.

"You're gonna scare her Mother." The voice of the younger girl came and the woman hugging Mira let her arms fall much to the joy of the girl who then stepped back seeking out Harry's hand again.

"Nymphadora," The elder began but the younger just huffed.

"She was barely older than one when we saw her last she isn't going to remeber you from then." The younger one said.

"Dora behave." The man of the group. "Hello Mira," He said and reionization flashed across Mira's face but she did nothing about it. She just smiled. Cedric and Harry moved to leave but not before Andromeda stopped the younger of the two.

"Harry, you do look just like your Father you know. I heard you were in Gryffindor, they would be proud." She said, Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You knew my father?" He asked.

"Not as well as some I will admit. But I like to delude myself into thinking I knew him." She smiled. "Happy Christmas Harry,"

"Happy Christmas, Mrs..." He realized he didn't know her surname.

"Tonks," was the whisper from behind him. Harry tightened up ever so slightly.

"Mrs. Tonks." Harry smiled.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Diggory," Andromeda added to the older boy.

"Happy Christmas, come along Harry." He said with a smile and leading Harry out of the room.

Time passed and everything seemed to be going along quite nicely. They had given Mira her presents and she had looked on the Quills with amazement, thanking them in a way that seemed to be attributed to having less than basic needs met.

Ted watched her with a healers eye. Though he did not want to. He saw every flinch, every lean away. He watched as she interacted with Dora and Andromeda without really interacting at all. She was smiling and playing along with them sure, but it seemed to be just that playing. She didn't seem to attach herself to them as he would have hoped.

"Mr. Tonks, Sir" Mira addressed Ted about two hours into the Tonk's visit her voice soft and sadly cold. As if she were trying to distance herself from them.

"You don't need to call me Sir Mira." He corrected he went to give an alternative but thought better of it. He wouldn't push her to call him something she was uncomfortable with.

"How long am I staying with you?" She asked her voice once again more colder than it should be for someone her age.

"Forever Mira, what do you mean how long..." Andromeda started and he could see Mira's fall considerably at her words.

"Mira, are you hungry?" Dora said jumping in to change the conversation Mira looked up and shook her head slightly.

"So you would say no to a nice big éclair now would you?" Dora prodded naming her favorite Hogwarts treats as bait. The child smiled shyly and seemed to bite.

"Triffle is better than éclairs." Mira said softly.

"There you are wrong, and I will just have to prove it. Come on Mum, I am going to need some extra hands." Nymphadora said standing up and tripping on her own feet out the door. Ted stifled a laugh and mentioned how clumsy his daughter was.

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Mira spoke again but the same question was uttered.

"How long?"

"With any luck forever." Ted said simply putting it as soft as he could as to console the girl who had yet to show any emotion on the subject.

"And without luck," Mira asked, Ted sighed and uh and began to open his mouth to form her name but he was cut off.

"I go back don't I," She whispered twisting to face him right out.

"Thank you anyways, for at least trying." She whispered and he wanted to press her for more information. But moments later Andromeda and Nymphadora where back and they talked about lighter subjects.

The main one being which dessert was better.

* * *

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

December 25, 1991

Mira Black just stared blankly ahead blinking ever so often but not able to do much more than that. She was so tired, so extremely exhausted, but she couldn't let herself fall asleep. She wouldn't, awake was better than asleep, awake was always better than asleep. So she continued to stare and blink at the white walls of the hospital wing. She was sitting up legs criss crossed in front of her a small locket pendent on a long brass chain hanging on her neck. The picture on the front still of the dog and the fox. She had found it under her pillows earlier and it made her think of the picture before, could that have traveled back as well. It would be a nice thing to give Harry. Much better than the stupid potion anyways. She didn't even know how to describe the potion, other than it made scars go away and she thought it could help his forehead. That sounded stupid. Then and again none of her presents were very elaborate.

These thoughts however came hours ago, for at the moment she stared into the abyss, her hands flying across her knees creating soundlessly some piano piece she couldn't bring herself to concentrate enough on to remember.

Time faded before her and soon Christmas Eve gave way to Christmas Day and she still just stared. Not moving in the slightest.

She had been that way since Madam Pomfrey had instructed the family that had come to see her that she had needed rest. They had left Madam Pomfrey had given her some hot milk to help her go to sleep, explaining the dreamless sleep potion was too dangerous to use again and again. Mira hadn't minded though, warm milk did not make her tired as she anticipated that the potion would.

It was only five minutes after midnight however when Mira felt something change around her. A slight pop made her turn her head. A small creature was standing on the bed across from her with a loosely wrapped package in its hand.

"Phoul still not be likin' this idea a master. Phoul still be thinkin' things go wrong." The creature murmured under its breath. Mira blinked and looked down at it as it toddled over to her.

"Mistress Mira, Phoul do as asked by Master and bring present for Mistress. Phoul be givin it to Mistress." The creature said handing Mira the wrapped box.

"Who, who are you?" She asked half heartedly scared of the reaction she would get.

"A house elf serving house of Black Phoul be." The elf said somewhat proudly.

"A house elf?" Mira questioned.

"I be taking care of Masters and cookin' Mistress Mira. Watching' the Mistress' and taking care of the house be Kreacher's job." The house elf explained.

"Kreacher not be doing his job well and Master be upset. Phoul be telling Keacher he best be keeping a closer eye on you Miss. It be Kreacher's job it be. Phoul be helpin if Phoul not needin' to take care of Master. But Master been gettin' himself in trouble Phoul needin' to help. But Master most concerned about Miss' present he is." The house elf said and Mira raised her eyebrows as she realized something. If Phoul was a house elf for the House of Black, and Mira was a Black, but her father was in jail. Phoul would not be there. So her father must have been out of jail.

"Phoul, did your Master just recently return." Mira asked.

"Yes, yes, just a few days ago, skinny and stinky he be, but Phoul take care of him good Miss'. Phoul always be takin' care of him good Miss." The house elf nodded.

"Phoul, this is going to sound weird but, Is your Master, my dad?" Mira asked her hands now caressing the present that lay in her lap.

"Of course Miss, your father be my Master. Master Orion and Master Regulus die long ago. Phoul no longer serving' no portraits Miss." The house elf said with a nod.

"Oh, alright, um Phoul, does that mean my d... my Father, I thought he didn't care." She whispered, like Padfoot didn't.

"Your father be carrin miss. You be taken away from your father before he be knowin' you survive when his Mistress died long ago. Master be so sad about her passing. Phoul be wantin' to come when yous was little, Phoul know you still there, but Phoul no be able to find Miss' Phoul sorry for no being able to find Miss." Phoul explained.

"My mother," Mira whispered. "Phoul, um, is it possible. Could you take me to my Da... my father?" Mira corrected herself.

"To dangerous, much much too dangerous. Phoul must be helping master be free then Miss be seeing' him. Not till then Miss. Phoul not be helpin Miss see Master till then." The elf said with a firm tone Mira looked down at her feet which at some point had started swinging.

"Can, can you tell him Happy Christmas from me, and let him know that, that well, um that I you kn..." Mira looked down and played wiht her night gown. Those words shouldn't be so hard to say. "never mind. Just tell him Happy Christmas please." Mira said after a few moments.

"Phoul will be telling him. Phoul be telling you Happy Christmas as well. From her master as well as herself. Miss be having a good Christmas Phoul think but Miss be needed to get some sleep. "

"I can't, I know I should but I can't. I don't want to see it again." Mira whispered softly.

"Phoul be sorry Miss havin' bad dreams. Master be havin' bad dreams too and he be stayin up as well. Not healthy though Phoul say not healthy. Need sleep, its important. Phoul must be leaving now before she is being seen." The elf nodded swiftly.

"Phoul, wait," Mira said grabbing a piece of parchment and taking off her necklace placing it in the paper and using the wrapping charm she had found in the library to make it look slightly better. Though it still looked like parchment wrapped around a necklace if she was truthful. She then walked over and held it to Phoul.

"It's for my Father, please don't forget to tell him Happy Christmas." She said with a soft smile and placing it in the elfs hand. "Please don't forget to tell..." the girl began again.

"I won't forget to tell Master Happy Christmas, I promise miss, Phoul not be forgetting." The elf nodded and slipped on the spot.

Mira held the present higher and placed her fingers under the paper. Slowly she pulled it away and pulled it away to reveal a book. It had a wider face than her mothers journal and looked more like a box than a book to be honest. The top had a large circle with multi-colored swirls in it and two smaller golden dots. Every side was binded, Mira wondered momentarily how to open it before she saw a piece of parchment tucked in the wrapping paper. She laid the book back on her lap and picked up the parchment.

_My Dearest_

_Iz- Pup._

Read the front in a large yet neat handwriting. Iz- Pup, that is what was on Padfoot's paw. She ripped open the Parchment to see more of the same handwriting.

_My Dearest Iz-Pup, I am afraid I have missed too many yuletides with you. I know this does not make up for the time missed but hopefully it will show you a time cherished. Know my dearest Iz-Pup that you are love despite what those deplorable gits whom call themselves your guardians may say. To open the album just place your pointer finger and your pinky on the golden dots if you turn them counter clockwise two times and clockwise three,'_

There was more but Mira stopped reading to do as the parchment said and sure enough the book or album as it turned out opened. She flipped through the first few pages finding pictures of children Hogwarts age and younger in the beginning. One was of two young boys and one young girl the boys were in hogwarts robes though they were completely black the girl was maybe ten years old and was in powder blue robes instead. The girl was in the center, the boy on the left had longer hair that was curled and the boy on the right looked almost exactly like Harry except he had hazel eyes and no glasses. Mira pulled the picture from the album and turned it over.

'Sirius, Marlene, and James,

September First 1971

James and Sirius start Hogwarts'

Sirius and Marlene, she thought as she turned the picture back over. Those where her parents name. So that meant... She was looking at her parents. And the other boy was named James, like Harry James and he looked just like him. That must mean it was Harry's father. She placed the photo back in the album and picked up the parchment again. Deciding to look further into the photo album later.

't_he book will open for you, do the opposite to close it. I wish I could be there with you today my Iz-Pup, but for now I must stay away. Know you can always talk to me however. I love you more than you will ever understand and will forever regret the time spent away from you. _

_Happy Christmas baby girl. _

_- Your Dad (Padfoot)_

_p.s - if you tap the circles twice the album will shrink, for safe keeping.' _

Mira read the last line again. Her dad, padfoot, did he know about padfoot. Well of course he knew he was the one who gifted it to her as an infant but did he know that she could talk to the toy. Was he the voice. Had she been talking to her father all this time without even realizing it.

She hugged the letter to her chest. Everything was starting to make a bit more sense. Why Padfoot was able to talk to her, it must have been a type of charm thing her father placed on the toy. Why Padfoot never came to save her, He was in jail so he couldn't. It didn't explain however why when Padfoot found her he left. She still hugged the parchment close however. Whispering a wish for a happy yule to her Father. She then twisted to her stomach pulling the pillows under her chin so she could lay the book in the newly created space. Kicking her legs softly she smiled as she flipped through the book. Each page she inspected picking up the pictures and reading the writing on the back. From the small photo album she began to create a picture of her parents that she never had before. One she would be forever grateful for. Almost an hour after she shrunk the book and hid it in the pocket of her robes before turning around and falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Number 12 Grimlords Place

"Master, Phoul be returning." Phoul said as she entered the drawing room where her Master sat. Sirius looked as if his few days from Azkaban had brought much needed rest. His face was no longer sickly pale and hollow though it was far from looking healthy. His eyes held an emotion liken to his normal exuberance the Elf came to expect but with in them was a hollowness. The hollowness all but disappeared however when Phoul gave any mention of Master's daughter and ward.

"Both are delivered." He asked that same glint returning as he placed down the book he had been reading. As promised when getting the elf to help Sirius had been searching through old law books to find a viable loop hole to end this whole mess. He found only one option possibly viable and did not like the odds of that option giving him his desired results.

"Yes, Phoul be leaving young Sir's under his tree and be giving Miss' to her." Phoul nodded.

"Good," Sirius said before the words registered to him.

"Wait, why did you hand Mira's to her. Surely she isn't awake?" He said straightening up slightly.

"Young Miss is very awake."

"Did you tell her to sleep. She needs rest I am sure,"

"Phoul not be tellin' Miss nothin' of the sort. Phoul not be havin' the place to say such things. Phoul can be tellin Mater the same though. Master looks worse than Miss'." Phoul rattled. "But first Phoul must do as asked. Miss wanted Phoul to wish you Happy Christmas and to give you this." Phoul said handing the small package over.

Sirius turned the package over in his hand before slowly opening it. He shook the contents into his open palm. As the necklace fell out and pooled in his hand he stiffened. He felt Phoul move forward but shook the elf off with his hand, his eyes not leaving the locket. Phoul frowned but flashed away despite the disappointment. Sirius picked up the necklace and held it closer to him. He slowly placed the cool surface to his cheek as a stray tear to fall unbidden from his eye and splashed against the surface. His mind traveled back to a simpler time when he had given this necklace to Marlene.

* * *

_Sirius' Memory_

_Sirius had never been one for googly eyed love confessions, or for chasing a girl he liked around for years until she agreed to marry and or date him. That description fit his best friend James much better. _

_No he was the kind to wait until he was sure the girl/woman he loved felt the same. Until he was sure that she wouldn't deny him. The reason being he didn't know if he could take rejection from 'this' one. Others sure they didn't matter, but she, she mattered the most. She was everything to him, every memory he kept involved her. It was borderline obsessive, but the pensive his uncle left him had been filled with so many memories of her he wouldn't be surprised it it rejected memories without her._

_Which is why the moment felt so familiar to him. So comfortable. Sure he was being used as a pillow but he was content to lean back against the couch rest his socked feet on the coffee table having a book he had long since lost interest in resting in one hand and the other twirling locks of blonde hair between his fingers. Thankfully however movement however took little brain power because he was thinking of the necklace in the breast pocket of his robes. _

_"Sirius," a small voice said sleepily as the curl he was playing with moved and the woman who used him as a pillow sat up. While brushing stubborn curls out of her face that he had methodically placed there to watch this. He laid his book on the arm of the couch placed his socked feet on the ground and turned onto her. Parting the stray locks and pulling her face in his hands. The curls seemed to like him more than her seeing as they all stayed back this time. He slowly lowered his forehead to hers, even if it wasn't that far and lowered down a kiss. His lips pressed lightly against hers and she smiled._

_"I have to go soon" she whispered and Sirius pulled away with a groan. _

_"Way to kill a mood Marls." He said flopping back against the arm of the couch._

_"If I am not home by 2:29 my mom will not hesitate to barge in here and take me home herself. Is that what you want?" Marlene asked with a chuckle._

_"No" Sirius said simply, "but it's only 2:05 we have time." Marlene rose an eyebrow and Sirius deflated knowing she won. _

_"I thought so, now you are going to hate me, but are you absolutely positively without a doubt sure you are ready for tomorrow?" Sirius rolled his eyes in response before getting smacked._

_"Ouch" he whined. _

_"Don't roll your eyes at me then. I'm serious." She said the last words slightly desperate. She really needed him to take this seriously._

_"I thought I was Sirius," he said pulling her to him._

_"Seriously, is everything a joke to you?" Marlene said pulling away from him and walking over near the door ready to leave._

_"If its funny." He smiled before his brain realized this probably wasn't the best time to crack jokes. He stood and moved behind her wrapping her in his arms._

_"Yes I am ready for tomorrow. I have had the robes ready for weeks, I wrote my vows months ago and keep them right here." Searching his breast pocket, moving the necklace slightly to grab a hold of a napkin. _

_"A napkin?" She questioned but he could hear the smile._

_" I had no parchment, don't worry I won't pull it out tomorrow I have it written on the best Parchment I have. Where was I, oh, I will be there at 1:30 and stay on the first floor. Even though you will be on the third." He grinned. _

_"Mother's rules not mine." Marlene smiled. _

_"And I am very prepared to deprive myself of your lovely face for an entire day." He said and Marlene turned to face him. A come back on her lips. Sirius raised a finger and rested it on her lips however. "Because after 2:40 tomorrow I will be able to see you every waking moment if I so wish. I am more than ready Marley. I promise." He said kissing her forehead. _

_"I love you," he added in a whisper. _

_"Good," Marlene said with a large smile. Sirius faked hurt but Marlene hit his shoulder and wrapped her small hand around his collar pulling him closer. _

_"Because I love you too." She whispered and he kissed her as a head popped out of the fireplace making both squeal slightly. _

_"MARLENE 5 MINUTES" the couple laughed and pulled away slightly. _

_"Tomorrow?" Marlene asked falling into their old habits _

_"And every day after." _

_"No matter what?" _

_"No matter what Marls, nothing will change how I feel about you." Sirius reiterated._

_"I got to go, see you tomorrow." She said walking over to the fireplace. _

"_Wait," Sirius jumped to his feet and grabbed her pulling her in for another kiss. "I have a surprise," he whispered into her mouth and Marlene smiled leaning back. _

"_Sirius," She said with a worried expression. _

"_Close your eyes, it won't be but a moment." Sirius smiled and pulled the necklace out, he slowly turned her around and brushed her hair out of the way. Draping the pendent over her and cinching it behind._

"_Something New, I thought it fit." He whispered giving Marlene permission to open her eyes. The first thing she did was look down at the necklace. She twisted back to face him slowly tears in her large doe eyes. _

"_Ryan," She said lasping into her old nickname for Sirius, taken ofcourse from his middle name. _

"_Don't Nicky," He said using his old nickname for her while pulling her in for another kiss. She gripped tight to him arms around his shoulders. It a about a minute before the fireplace roared again. _

"_ONE MINUTE MARLENE!" _

"_I think your mother is part banshee," Sirius commented. _

"_I really gotta go still. I will see you tomorrow." She stated though she made it sound as if it was a question. _

_"Yes Ma'am I will be the one in the pink sparkly dress robes." Sirius called seconds before she disappeared. _

_"You didn't." He heard as an aftershock once she was gone and he couldn't hold his laughter long. The ability to push her buttons was something he would never take for granted. He was after all quite good at it._

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius had allowed more tears to fall as he thought of that day. And like most things, his brain seemed to be going into overdrive, seeing as he had opened a bursting can of worms. His next memory was of the first day he had met Marlene.

_Sirius' Memory_

_But he couldn't help feeling as if being away from Marlene made him incomplete. Having known each other since they where young children exploring the woods surrounding the homes of their Uncle's houses. His uncle Alphard lived in a wooded area. His closest neighbors were a good ten acres behind him, it was the McKinnons, Malachi's Parents. _

_He had met her while exploring the woods she was hanging upside down in a tree her robes tucked under her knees and her blonde hair hanging low. She held a stick in her hand wringing it back and forth and yelling spells she had heard. She had only been six then and he was eight having had a birthday that year already. He had made the decision of asking her what she was doing. She explained very animatedly about how she was fighting against dark wizards like her Uncle. He asked if he could join and she twisted to grab him a stick and handed it to him. Well she almost gave it to him but she pulled it back at the last second. _

"_If you are going to join, it going to make you family." She had told him. "And family no leave, you take this you family?" She had a glint in her eye as if that last part was important. He at the time had no idea how much those words meant but took the stick anyway. The smile that she had shown him so many times he remembered so differently. She had swung off the tree then and held out her hand in the proper pureblood manner Sirius smiled and took her hand. _

"_Marlene Nicole McKinnon," She said with a smile. He bowed and took her hand. Swinging his stick down as he had seen his father do so many times._

"_Sirius Orion Black," He said back as he stood up adjusting his stick so it fell to his side. He had seen his Father and other do this so many times._

"_You are a part of that family that names people after stars. Do you know why they do that? I can't think of why other than the fact it must have become a tradition at some point. Kind of like how we name everyone with an M first name. I'm Marlene my Uncle is Maruis my cousin is Malachi. My aunt is Ester though. She not born a McKinnon so her parents just didn't know. Do you live up the road?" Marlene asked as she showed him the 'hideout'._

"_Do you ever stop asking questions?" He asked and she laughed. It was a laugh that sounded almost fake and forced. The question he had asked thousands of times after that and a laugh that weird seemingly fake laugh._

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place

They had become friends instantly that day standing out in the middle of the field battling imaginary 'bad guys. The rest, as muggles say is historical. Or history, he never really got many muggle references. With a snap of his finger he called Phoul back ready to be done of his musings.

"Phoul, I may have an idea on how this can work." He said fingering the one theory he had found with a new sense of determination. It still was not completely promising but it was a chance. And right now he would take every chance he could get.

* * *

**A/N - Alright so here is the BIG QUESTION. There is only like five or six chapters left in this story depending on how much I lump together so I wanna know,**

**DO YOU ALL WANT ME TO SKIP AROUND OR DO EVERY HOGWARTS YEAR?**

**and also little question, because the above question does not pertain to the story in a major way. Not that this one does.**

**Black Elders, yes or no?**


	22. Chapter 22

**The communities of 'A Tigers Flames', and 'just some readable stories,' for putting this story in your community.**

**Those who have alerted, Beatrix Hart, Tis-Is-Fussle14, crossMIRAGE19, dancer4813, simplewhiterose, zookster, XanthiaRiddle, SlytherinKendall, Hectorav, Satine Gold, Kristen123, HPfan96, 0Goddess Nyx0, nevershoutalex8, Yuriko-Rurinia, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, BottledGreenFairy, Lady Ishtar12123, PureAngelEyes, Newfoundshadowhunter, catie-twilight-lover1, LearnToFly02, Neese96, Sexyback15, and Rainnyash, I-Owe-Not, puppybee , hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, xteamxjacobxbabyx, TheMidnightwolf15, Oceanous, Numenor16, ****waterflygirl**, **Nonna Nitto**, **BeckyLag**, and **The Cloaked Invisible****.**

**Those who have favorited Beatrix Hart, dancer4813, OneOfTheGuys411102, simplewhiterose, StarReader2009, . , emmettcullenlover7, Tis-Is-Fussle14, Kiyoko Hikari, jamber17, Chuu112, earthlover8815, Kristen123, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Northman, Night of your Nightmares LearnToFly02, Sexyback15, shinigamigymnast13, L00ve-Joanna, catie-twilight-lover1, Lady Ishtar12123, I-Owe-Not , Jedi Padfoot, Theta-McBride, PinkEll304 TheMidnightwolf15, Oceanous, Numenor16, Satine Gold, rosslinettemaria****, ****hogwartswonderland****, ****Tigereyedgirl****, ****The Cloaked Invisible**

**Last, but certainly not least my reviewers who keep me well fed with 'feed'back. And, Lollypops101, Beatrix Heart, and Tis-Is-Fussle14,dancer4813, simplewhiterose, hectorav, OneOfTheGuys411102, Kiyoko Hikari, and Tmctflyboy, Ali, Anna, BubblesThePowerPunk, Beckah Godric-Noorthman, I-Owe-Not, Jamber17, hahollz, 2Resonance, Theta-McBride, Numenor16, ****hogwartswonderland****, Nonna Nitto, Guest, Guest, and guest (whoever you all are)**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE - Alright so in my own A.U slice of the Harry Potter universe there is TWO Marauder Maps. One which was left at the school upon the Marauder's graduation and one (the first one) that Sirius had left behind when he escaped his Parent's house the summer before fifth year. Alright so yeah that is important to know. Also note that the first Marauders map is a little bit buggy because they were fourth and third years when they made it. (yey for explanations)**_

_**Oh and Sirius' nightmeres are weird, sorry hard to write, **_

_**oh and lastly the Weasleys did not stay for Christmas. Unless you already guessed that. **_

* * *

December 25, 1991

Dawn

Sirius P.O.V

Sirius Black twisted and turned his body becoming constrained by the blanket. His face twisted tears collecting on his pale sunken cheeks. He thrashed again but his eyes stayed closed. Memories haunting him even now after he had left Azkaban. His dream pulling at him as if there were a dementor over him.

_First he saw Remus, broken after a full moon blood gushing from his rooms as he lay on the shed floor somewhere Sirius couldn't name. He saw the look of defeat in his amber eyes and the shallow breaths. He whispered ten words that pulled Sirius back to Azkaban back to the dementors. _

"_Why did you kill James? Why did you betray us?" _

_I didn't, Sirius thought, I didn't, but Remus' eyes widened and the scene became white. When he could see again he saw James lying on the floor at the top of the stairs body twisted as he ran for Harry's nursery. His glasses strewed his hair puffed and clothes slightly caked with baby food. Testament that he was the last one to feed Harry. He remembered breaking down right there in the small hallway scared to any farther because he couldn't see Lily or Harry dead. Seeing his best friend lifeless was enough to know he failed. He did not need to see another bloody blanket of another dead child who would not live to see their second Christmas, their second Birthday. A child who would never make it to Hogwarts, never fall in love, never get married, never crawl into his parents bed after a nightmare. A child who... he heard Harry's cry. Then he was torn from the memory again. _

_This time he was brought to a church. _

_NO! The scream was both inward and outward. He looked around the building despite not wanting to witness this again. He lived through it once and saw it enough. _

_James and Lily were in the same position, James sitting silently in the pew elbows on the pew in front of him head bowed and cradled in his wrists. His wife Lily was beside him one knee pulled up which she was clinging too with one arm fisted in his jacket that he wore to keep out the chilly october weather. Lily herself had on an oversized sweatshirt over her clothing to do the same. _

_Remus near the back, not wanting to intrude on the others as if he had less of a reason to grieve than his friends. Peter had already left. The multiple bottles of firewhiskey lining pews around her where testament to how deeply this wound stung. Alice and Frank, were down the pew from them clinging to each other as if there spines had disintegrated and were only sitting straight because of the other's body leaning against them. Ted and Andy were silently leaving a sleeping Nymphadora cradled in Ted's arms. Ted went to leave and Andromeda went over to where he saw himself. Hunched over hands shaking _

_Even as he saw himself body shaking knees on the altar in his hands was Mira's blanket. He nearly did not recognize himself, without Azkaban without loosing everything. Well actually this was just after he lost everything. He was still losing everything. This was near the middle of the worse 11 days of his life. _

_The memory faded once again and he wondered what he would see now, he had already seen all of his normal nightmares and was wondering what one he was at now. _

_He looked around, in was in a bathroom, public by the fact there were stalls. The wallpaper was creepy and eerily familiar . Then he saw her, Mira lay on her side on top of her trunk curled on one side. Draped over her small frame was a thick black robe Sirius guessed she had bought at the beginning of the year for the winter months. His heart stopped as he approached slowly. Something was different. Then he realized Mira was not breathing. He was too late, her skin was blue with cold and no breath came from her mouth. He pulled her to him and began to sob over her apologies spilling from his mouth. _

_Remus and Severus walked in as they had before though this time Sirius did not hide. The look of disgust and betrayal on both of their faces as they believe him to be the killer of his darling girl broke his heart even more. He was the reason though wasn't he. It was his fault for not being there. _

_He was lead out of the room and back to Azkaban the dementors closer than they had been when he remembered. Then he realized he was not in his own cell. He was being prepared for the kiss. _

"MASTER BE WAKING UP NOW!" He heard a scream and his eyes opened as it mixed with a scream of his own. Chocolate was pushed into his hands by the small elf.

"Thank you Phoul," He whispered taking a small bite.

"Master dreams getting worse they is. Master is needing to take potion he he but Master too thick headed." She mumbled to herself.

"I will be fine Phoul, just need a few minutes. Then I will start working again." Sirius said as he nibbled on a bit of the chocolate feeling his body regain strength. Who knew chocolate helped on the after effects of dementors as well.

"Few minutes Master says, needs a few minutes. Master be needing his head examined is what Master be needin'." The elf growled.

"PHOUL," He said in a sharper tone that he usually used with the elf. Phoul just looked up and then nodded.

"Phoul be making tea and biscuits for master then. Happy Christmas Master" The elf said before popping away. Sirius sighed, of course. He had now upset the elf who would probably slam her fingers in something and he would succeed in feeling horrible about the entire situation.

He just couldn't start dreamless sleep yet. It was designed to make the person who took it slightly less alert so it could attack the nightmares. Sure he could try and make the potion for himself, make it less potent but he had never been to good at doctoring up potions recipes and he needed to be completely alert. So he would not take that chance.

He knew Phoul just wanted him not to have the nightmares. Once again the elf was more like a mother than his own mother was but he just couldn't take care of himself yet. After he had the plan in motion. After he made sure that everything would work then he could afford to be slightly sluggish. Until then he couldn't. Being alert was imperative. He finished a few more bites of chocolate picked up the necklace Mira had sent to him and draped it over his neck. He took a glance at the picture inside with a smile.

"I'll fix it Nicky, don't worry." He whispered to the smiling face of his late wife as a younger version of himself tickled her. He placed a chaste kiss to the locket and tucked it with in his shirt. He had to fix it, he was going to fix it.

* * *

December 25, 1991

Early Morning,

Arcturus P.O.V

The old and overly large plush deep green chair seemed to an untrained eye to fit perfectly with in the decor of the parlor. After all the loveseat and couch held the same green color. But a trained eye would see that both other pieces of sitting furniture were not faded as the chair was. They didn't hold the tightly pulled seems or the slight indent showing the place where someone fit.

It was a fit to the sole man who lived in two story cottage in the country. Designed after his favorite chair in the Slytherin Common room he had acquired when he was just a boy of eleven years old. Despite the fact he was eleven almost ninety years ago he still sank into the chair in a similar fashion.

For its part the chair welcomed the resting body. The old curves of the chair fitting the body like it where a mold. The large book on the side of the chair was picked up and grabbed his spectacles and balanced them on his nose.

Checking the time and seeing it to be half past eight he looked at the fireplace shrugged and began to read. It was only a few moments before the fireplace turned green.

"Good Morning Cassie." An old raspy voice said as an elderly woman with long gray hair long and hanging to her waist. She was wearing a large green robe over a simple gown she had probably thrown on to tell him something that was imperative as she had every day at eight in the morning. This would be an easier task if the two adults had the same view on what was and what was not imperative.

"Have you seen the tapestry?" The woman ordered but her voice did not phase the man.

"Happy Christmas to you as well Cassie." He answered back dryly not pulling his eyes from the page he was reading as he always had when Cassiopea stormed his house.

"No time for foolish yuletides Arcturus have you seen the tapestry." She ordered.

"Cassiopea I have no interest in the tapestry. I know what it says as much as you do. Why would I have looked at it?" He asked with disinterested tone.

"Arcturus Sirius get up this moment and follow me." The woman barked and the man just growled but glared over his book instead of at the text.

"Oh do not get that face with me Arcturus this is important. Now come along." The woman ordered as she moved to leave the room. Despite all of his protests Arcturus followed his cousin slowly into his tapestry room.

Due to not having set foot in the room for the upwards of ten years the tapestry looked worse for the wear. The green coloring was becoming faded and it seemed that Doxys, horrid little hairy pixie like creatures, had gnawed it on it.

However despite its state the small golden thread that embroidered the edges gleamed brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree. Like all tapestries the top held the Family's name, crest of arms, and motto, 'Toujours pur' 'Always Pure'.

Arcturus had not been in the room since the war. During which his favorite chair, the one that now sat in the parlor, was moved there by his house elf so he could keep an eye on the generation of Black's that faught. Nothing will ever come close to the feeling of dread he felt when he lost his second grandson, young Regulus, to the war. Seeing the dates under his name glow and shift showing the child's (for he would always be a child to Arcturus) death had taken something out of the old man.

Regulus was the second of the two grandsons that his line had produced. And seeing as the eldest of Pollux's boys Cygnus had birthed three girls and the second was not married. The eldest of his grandson's, Sirius, was named as the successor to his cousins fortune instead of Arcturus' own. With Lucrezia still young and Orion and Walburga trying for a second child he never thought to share his first grandson with his cousin. And he was rewarded when young Regulus was born.

_The boy was like him in so many ways, _

"This room is filthy cousin. Have you not set foot in this room in..." She chastised.

"Not in eleven years, Now tell me what is so _damn_ important that you drug me in here woman." The man practically ordered. Cassiopea just pointed to the face next to Regulus. Arcturus never having the heart to disown his own grandson the way his cousins, son, and daughter in law had. He saw the familiar lines connecting the wayward Black to his wife and finally his daughter.

Something seemed off about that however,neither wife nor daughter had a portrait added to the room so it said no more than names dates of birth and dates of death. However Mira's no longer held a date of death.

"Unbelieveable." He whispered moving closer to inspect the tapestry.

"It is not your doing then?" Cassiopea asked.

"My doing, You think me this low dear cousin." Arcturus said not turning to look at the woman rather at the name.

"Hokey!" He ordered and the pop that followed told of the elf appearing.

"Yes Master." The elf bowed.

"Inform Krecher of our impending arrival at Grimmaulds place." He ordered and the elf nodded before flashing away.

"You are going to Grimmaulds place,"

"Yes, You should think of accompanying me."

"Why ever should I,"

"Look Closer at Sirius the Third." Arcturus said pointing to his first grandson. Cassiopea leaned slightly to get a better look.

"Why, Arcturus that should be impossible..." She said pointing to the silver surrounding the golden frame of Sirius' face on the tapestry showing him as the current Master Black of one of the lines. The similar could be seen over Arcturus' own likeness.

"Apparently your brother changed his will before he died. If Sirius has come into his inheritance then he must be out of Azkaban. He not only must be out he must be at Grimmaulds, which is why I shall be going today. " Arcturus said straightening up and leaving the room for the comfort of his Parlor. He left behind a very confused Cassiopea for a good few moments. He even returned back to his chair before the woman entered again.

"Arcturus, how can you be reading do you not understand what this means?" Cassiopeia said her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the man in the chair she had stopped in front of.

"Yes Cassiopea, I understand exactly what this means. Our wayward has returned home. And just in time for the yuletide. It is quite poetic actually when you think about it."

* * *

December 25, 1991

Mid-Morning,

Nymphadora P.O.V

"Mornin' Dad," Nymphadora said walking into the kitchen and hugging her dad who opened up one had from the pancakes he was making to welcome her into his embrace. This was common occurrence to them.

"Can you pour the tea for me. It should be done any min..." He stopped at the kettle whistled signaling the tea was done. Nymphadora nodded and did just that grabbing the three oversized Christmas mugs from the cabinet. A gift from one of Ted's colleagues forever ago. She made three cups of tea the exact way each person liked it.

"Hey dad, How much you wanna bet that Mira is a four spoons of sugar person." She said trying to start conversation.

"I doubt that you two differ on taste quite a bit." He smiled and Nymphadora huffed.

"Yeah yeah, but both pastries are sweet. And what little girl doesn't like sugar?" She asked. "After all girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice." She said with a smile that Ted couldn't help but return.

"Thats how the poem goes. Anyways you can ask her today where stopping back by after breakfast." He said flipping the pancake. The old piano could be heard upstairs were Andromeda had already begun playing much to the joy of Ted. She hadn't played last year when Nymphadora stayed at Hogwarts for christmas and he had missed it.

"Dad, that is great and all but please level with me. How is Mira really? I mean she seemed scared of us yesterday. Like she thought we were going to hurt her." Ted sighed as he placed the pancakes on the saucer. He was hoping Nymphadora hadn't noticed that. Though her actions yesterday already pointed to the fact she had.

"Dad?" She asked again.

"She, she is adjusting as well as could be expected." Ted said hoping Nymphadora would leave it at that.

"As well as could be expected from what? Whats happened to her?" Nymphadora asked pressing her father more. She had seen how Mira was acting and she could tell it wasn't 'normal'. She however knew little more than the girl had been found. And despite being older her rose colored glass outlook on the world had not prepared Nymphadora for the skeletons the small girl had in her closet. Though really who would expect it too.

* * *

December 25, 1991

Late Morning,

Mira P.O.V

Mira's much needed rest however was not as peaceful as she hoped. However the nightmare that plagued the little girl was like a last strike of lightning. Bright and powerful but really just a last stitch effort of the rain that had controlled her life trying to keep hold.

For you see Mira had dreamed of Carl Witt and her life before Hogwarts. She dreamed of screams and smacks, she dreamed of kicks and knives. Most would trash in dreams like this but she did not. She lay stoic against the mattress the rules she had survived by playing a mantra in her head.

'Flinching means more hits, crying means harder hits, and fighting back means 'bad'. She had only fought back once and she would never dream of doing it again. She remembered that day all too well to make the same mistake again. She would never make that mistake again.

"MIRA GET UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" Came the loud screech as despite multiple teachers he passed telling him to slow down Harry slid into the Hospital wing on socked feet. Seeing as since it was christmas he had yet to change out of his blue pajamas. He had to shuffle his feet behind him to keep his balance as he then kept moving forward to Mira's bedside. He smashed into it with a large smile before grabbing her arm and pulled slightly.

Mira sat up quickly her mind far from Hogwarts as she glanced around terrorfied. The name used did not even register to her. Nor did Harry's presence. Harry however did not notice seeing as he was beyond excited. Since everyone in his dorm had gone home there was no one to wake him up in the morning for Christmas. So once he decided to get out of bed he saw the presents piled under the tree. He walked over to inspect, not expecting any to be for him and saw that there were quite a few with his name. Instead of being a normal child and opening his presents, he went to tell Mira.

"Mr. Potter, this is a hospital wing not a Quidditch Game, Keep your voice down." Madam Pomfrey said with a stern look that was betrayed by her eyes. Christmas was a happy time and she did not want to be a scrooge. Though the thing that warmed her heart the most was the similarity she could see between the two children and their fathers.

She remembered similar conversations between James and Sirius each time one was in the hospital. Trying to break the other one out because of any small reason they found important enough.

It was weird to think of Sirius so innocent. But despite all he had done Madam Pomfrey found it hard to think back on most memories she had of Sirius Black as bad ones. He was such a lively and mischievous child while at Hogwarts. Sure he had a few slip ups but he was always trying to do good. And he and James were so close while there. Then and again it was hard for the Healer to see any of her students much older or much different than they were from age eleven to seventeen.

"Sorry Madam, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said with a slight blush at being berated.

"Madam Pomfrey, can Mira come to the Great Hall. We won't go any farther I will keep an eye on her. Come on she can't miss Christmas." Harry begged not believing Mira had to be asked, the great hall was decorated to the nine and Harry could not think of a reason his friend would not want to see it. Madam Pomfrey smiled she too agreed that Miss Black should not miss out on the festivities.

"I never had any plan to keep Miss Black from the Christmas feast." She said and Harry smiled back at her. Mira looked up, with one word on her mind. No, they could not know this game. She hated this game, she looked at the matron's face seeing Hillary in all her glory. She shrinked away searching her for for a sign of trickery,she didn't think she saw one but did not show any excitement. Carl had taught her how to play this game well.

"However, I must ask that you do not go outside of course Miss Black. And come back if you start to feel tired." The matron said with a nod of her head. Mira just looked up with an expression liken to amazement, this couldn't be real. She waited for the pull back. For the woman to tell her it was all a joke but it didn't come.

"Now run along dear. Times a wasting, you don't want to miss the Christmas Feast." Madam Pomfrey (or Hillary if you where to see what Mira did) said with an encouraging smile nodding her head to the door.

"You're not serious," Mira said in a soft voice more to convince herself taking the bait was not worth it.

"I am pretty sure Miss. Black that Madam Pomfrey rarely jokes." Mira turned to face the new voice at the same time as Harry.

Their reactions were slightly different however as Harry ran to the men's side with a exclamation of "Happy Christmas Moony," latching himself on to the professors waist. A reaction Remus smiled at because he had become quite attached to Harry in the past few days even if the boy had a bad habit of calling him Professor Lupin.

Mira just stared at the man watching as his face portrayed both hope and hurt but no trickery. His face soon morphed into Carl's and she let out the smallest of yelps. It was a dream, everything had been a dream.

Carl and Hillary were playing their game again and Mira was not going to fall for it, this was one large and horrible joke that was going to backfire on her. Christmas was a special day. A special day for normal people that is. She had never been allowed to celebrate it before so why should it matter now, she didn't need Christmas. After all she got along just fine without it up until this point.

"Are you coming Mira," Harry asked and Mira looked up noting Harry's presence once again. She had forgot about him momentarily being too worried about 'Carl' and 'Hillary'. Harry was there. That means it has to be real right. There was no reason for Harry to be there otherwise. But as Harry morphed into Gavroche she curled up tighter.

"Miss Black, don't you want to come to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hagrid and Professor Flitwick outdid themselves this year I assure you." 'Carl' better known by all but the disillusioned Mira as Professor Lupin said and Mira felt herself edge closer to the edge of the bed before she berated herself.

"No," the tone was sharp and mistaken by the adults who thought she was denying the invitation, which she was. But the clipped word and tone were more to remind herself not to disagree with the adults.

"Miss Black..." 'Hilary' better known by all but the disillusioned Mira as Madam Pomfrey started moving toward her eyes in a sweet and gentle expression she hated. Why wouldn't they stop playing. She did not want to play anymore.

"Stop it," She said softly pushing them away from her and moving back so she was up against the bed's headboard.

"Miss Black," 'Hillary' better known by all but the disillusioned Mira as Madam Pomfrey began with a worried tone that Mira mistook for tomfoolery once again.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Mira said leaning farther back trying to keep herself from the prying eyes of the two adults and one child.

"What don't you want us to Miss Black." 'Carl' better known by all but the disillusioned Mira as Professor Lupin began.

"Stop it, please, please just stop it." Mira whispered more to herself than anyone else she looked at there faces and saw concern. But she knew adults, adults could mask emotions. Or at least the adults she had come into contact with could. They were just waiting for her to bite the line. To become excited so they could rip it from her and it wouldn't work. It wouldn't, she was smarter than that.

"Stop what Mira?" 'Gavroche' better known to all as Harry asked moving closer.

"Stop, please just stop," Mira was trying, and the fact that she was failing should be noted, to control her breathing. Her body was shaking and the slight shimmer to her skin told Madam Pomfrey that she was most likely sweating. The strangled sounds trying to be hidden in her voice were liken to that of dry heaving and she was sure that the small girls heart rate was faster than it should be. The scariest thing however was the eyes, the brilliant blue so far away from the hospital room where she sat.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Professor Lupin and tapped his arm. "She is having a panic attack." She whispered to the man who nodded and then sat on the edge of the bed attempting to console the small girl by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Mira, Mira Elizabeth, I need calm down,Iz- Pup, come on cub, I won't hurt you." His entire body how now morphed into Carl's in Mira's sight. His light reassuring hands became rough gripping and shaking fists balled around her slim arms and squeezing tighter and tighter. Her slight shakes then became thrashing her legs kicking wildly landing quite a few blows. Remus pulled back his hands quickly and raised them in surrender as he moved to stand once again. Though to the small girl it was more like in threat.

"Take a deep breath with me, in and..." Professor Lupin said using the old nickname as a last resort, it however yielded the opposite result.

"NO!" The scream was loud and the tone held a power that the girl normal did not speak in. Magic seemed to pulse out of her like a strong wind pushing Remus who was only standing on one leg to the floor and making Madam Pomfrey reach out to make sure Harry stayed on his feet. Parchment went flying from desks and the two beds on either side were pushed away from the girl. Using the splurge of magic as a distraction Mira lept from the bed and ran to the nearest closed corner to the right of the hospital wing door farthest from the windows on the other side of the room. Her bed had been half way between the door and the window on the left side so she was as far away from 'danger' as possible without leaving the room, and she knew never to leave the room.

A wave of Madam Pomfrey's wand had Mira move from alert to slumped against the wall. Remus looked back to the mediwitch with a question evident on his face.

"Her magic was pulsing and it would not have been as controlled as last time." She said in explanation to the unasked question. Remus sighed and picked up the small girl carrying her back to her bed. Madam Pomfrey sent him a look but he only waved it off. The Medi-witch nodded and ushered Harry out of the room. Explaining to the boy that yes his friend would be fine. She just needed some rest.

* * *

December 25, 1991

Late Morning

Sirius P.O.V

Sirius Black was beginning to be glad that he had spent so long paying attention in Transfiguration. Even if he only did so because it annoyed Minnie to no end when he could get a question right seeing as the woman believed Sirius to never be listening. However he always had acted as if he did not so her accusation was not misplaced. However now as he stood in his transfigured red coat (Gryffindor pride), vest, dress shirt, and dress pants, his tie gone after multiple attempts at trying to tie was forgotten. He had the top button of his shirt undone so that it looked as if the lack of tie was purposeful.

He began to pace. What in the hell did the old coot want. To turn him in? His hand tightened on his wand. Not going to happen not without a fight. But the sending of a house elf before him was proper tradition. The floo flared and he stopped. Looking toward the fireplace he had forgotten to close off days ago. Hoping that this was just a social visit.

* * *

December 25, 1991

Early Afternoon

Harry P.O.V

Harry looked around at his presents, including his Weasley sweater despite not knowing what a weasley sweater was. He liked the fabric though and the fact it had an H printed on the front. He got candy from most of his friends and a photo album from Hagrid and a cloak that used to belong to his father, though he also did not know what that did, it was his favorite by far. Seconded only by a piece of parchment wrapped horribly with a makeshift card that gave him a bit more information on who Mira's parents where. Or at least who her dad was.

'_Happy Christmas Prongslet _

_ from Padfoot.' _

There was another letter folded up with in it though and Harry's curiosity was spiked. So he read that one as well.

'_You may not even read this after you see who sent it, but that is alright. I just have to at least try to tell you my side before everyone else yells at you theirs. I will not deny I took a part in the events leading up to your parent's death.' _

Harry was so upset after that he crumpled up the paper and through it across the common room along with the badly wrapped present. He left it there only for a minute before he retrieved it though. He unfolded it and began to read again.

Words such as not their secret keeper, and Peter Pettigrew stood out from the parchment littered with apologies and signed simply Padfoot. He unwrapped the present and something else fell out and onto his lap.

'_Oh don't forget to __**(solemnly swear you're up to no good.)**__ Happy Maraudering.'_

He opened the present to see only more parchment and he wondered momentarily what the big deal was with all the Parchment but didn't ask rather whispered the words that where larger in the last piece of parchment he read.

"Solemnly swear you're up to no good?" He said initially with a raised eyebrow.

**Mr. Prongs says Close one Proglest**

**Mr. Padfoot says But not close enough**

**Mr. Moony says I say we let him though anyways. **

**Mr. Prongs says that is treachery Mr. Moony. **

**Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Prongs.**

**Mr. Padfoot says of course he does. **

**Mr. Moony asks Mr. Wormtail if he even knows what treachery is.**

**Mr. Wormtail does not. **

**Mr. Padfoot asks if we could just get to the point. **

**Mr. Moony agrees and gives Prongslet this advice , do you swear or does someone else. **

"I solemnly swear, that i'm up to no good?" He said trying again after reading over the conversation two or three times. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. That was his Dad, and Mira's dad, and Professor Lupin, and who he guessed was Peter Pettigrew. Professor Lupin had called him Pete. He then read,

'_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, **_

_**Padfoot, and Prongs **_

_**Proudly present. **_

_**The Marauder's Map.' **_

He stared at the words not looking any further. He then began to unfold the parchment which held a picture of where he was in the Gryffindor common room and showed what he already knew, he was alone in the tower. Only five Gryffindor's had stayed over the holidays and they were all currently outside. He spent the next few hours using his wand to explore the map, which he knew he would have to show Mira once she woke up and after the adults left. But right now the Tonk's he had met yesterday were congregated around her bed, Harry thought he should wait for a while before going to see her.

* * *

December 25, 1991

Early Afternoon

Sirius P.O.V

Sirius Black cursed whatever deity decided to allow his Grandfather and his Great Aunt to be as meddling as they were in their old age. Because having the safe house he had commandeered infiltrated by his Grandfather and Great Aunt Cassie was not by any means his idea of fun. He actually quite despised the idea. Especially seeing as neither of his 'guests' have decided to employ the reason why they had 'stopped by' on him. No they just sat at the large table and stared at each other.

After they had of course said they wouldn't turn him in, that was about all he had heard from the old coots. He stirred inhumane amounts of sugar in his cup of tea and sipped the ruined beverage every once in a while to keep his mind slightly occupied by rehearsed movements. Azkaban doing enough damage that without occupying his mind he would have probably not been able to stay quiet as long as he had. Then and again he was never very good at it before he went to the wretched place.

"The house elf always does such a lovely job with the tea." Arcturus said breaking the silence that had gone on for almost a half an hour with a distance glance at the outer rim his tea cup.

"Yes, she however fails at some other duties." Cassiopeia said not even thinking of the repercussions such a statement would have. It was common for the woman. The Elder Black's always wooed over the loss of Sirius, and seeing as Walburga was no more of a mother to the Black brothers than Celene Warbeck was the elf was the one blamed.

"I will not have you insulting Phoul here." He said moving to stand.

"Do not get your knickers in a twist boy, just an observation." Cassie said with a of wave of his hand as if he were eleven years old again and being sent to his room for a minor offence at the tea table.

"Enough Cassie, I have about had this small talk. I would like to spend at least part of my yule in peace so Sirius Orion I only have one question. Are you crazy, or are you stupid?" He asked his gaze burning into Sirius rendering the convict completely confused.

"Um," Sirius deadpanned.

"Because I have come to the conclusion it is one or the other. Either you have went crazy and did what they accuse you of. Or you are stupid and well your just stupid." The man said turning to look at the wall while absentmindedly sipping his tea as if the question was a common occurrence.

"I am going to tentatively say the second." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought so. You are a lot of things Sirius but Dark is not one of them." THe elderly man began. Much to Sirius' surprise.

"Arcturus," Cassiopea warned.

"So I take it you have a story to tell." Arcturus continued not even taking not of Cassie's outburst.

"Why should I tell you?" Sirius asked, his old defiant nature showing ture.

"Because boy I can get to your daughter. And you, can't."

* * *

_**So that was my largest chapter yet on this story. Did you all like it, hate it, lobe it (as my cousin would text because she finds it funny.) I would love to know, so please leave comments in the text box that shows up when you click the little button under this. I would be much obliged.**_

_**Seeing as I feed on 'feed'back and all.**_


End file.
